You Are Not Alone
by Mew Ami
Summary: Kisshu trys to kill himself, but fails. Ichigo finds him and takes him into her home. While having him at her house, Ichigo will learn a lot about him. KxI. note: story is finish do not add this to your alert list.
1. Red Snow

You Are Not Alone

Me: Hi peeps! For future chapters I'm going use the words alone and lonely a lot. This chapter will be short, but I'm only doing that because it's helps sets up for the future chapters. So here we go!

DS: Is Ichigo head over heals with Kish? No? Then I don't own Tokyo Mew Mew.

**DEAR FUTURE READERS: When making a review please be aware this story was written back in 2006 and was finished in 2008. Since then my writing has greatly improve. I am aware of the spelling and grammar mistakes throughout this story. So honestly there is no need to critique my writing in this story. If you would like to critique my writing please see my current fics. Thanks!**

* * *

Ch1: Red Snow

It's a cold December morning. Kisshu is floating over Tokyo. He's watching the human children play in the snow. He doesn't understand why though. On his planet you would die if you try to go out in the snowstorms.

When he gets bored of this, he decides to go find Ichigo. He flying around hoping to find is dear Koneko-chan. Once he finds her, he sees her with that human boy. It makes Kisshu really angry that she likes him instead of him. He decides to watch them.

Later on, the human boy leaves and Ichigo is left alone. This gives Kisshu a great opportunity to make her his.

Ichigo is running to work as always. Ryou is going to kill her, but she can't help that her and Aoyama like to spend time together. She would have been one time if wasn't for a certain green hair alien.

"Oi Koneko-chan!" He lands right in front of her.

"Kisshu, this isn't the time!" She yells at him like always.

"Why?"

"It's none of your business! So Go Away!" She tries to run past him, but he grabs her by the arm. "Let go!" She's trying to brake free, but he has a good grip on her.

"Ichigo, why do you like him?"

"I'm not telling you."

"Do you even like me?"

Ichigo is really late for work. She needs to get rid of him quickly. So she says the first thing that's pops up in her mind to get rid of him. "I hate you! I wish that you would die!"

That hurt no it felt like a thousands swords hitting his heart. "I see," he says very quietly. He's trying not cry. Ichigo doesn't realize how much that hurt him. He knew he was a pain to her, but not this much.

"Now, let go of me."

He lets go of her and looks at her. "Bye bye, Ichigo." He flies away.

Ichigo just stands there. The looked he just gave her was so….ah! She late! Ichigo runs off hoping Ryou won't be angry with her.

Kisshu is once again is floating over Tokyo. It's been hours since he talked to Ichigo. He's crying. Ichigo hates him so much that she wants him dead. He feels so stupid for not that seeing that. "Ichigo I'll do anything for you even if you want be dead…."

Ichigo is walking home from work. She had to work longer since she was late. _'That stupid Kisshu! I never seen Ryou so…nani?'_ Ichigo stop walking and looks at the ground. _'Red snow?'_ She starts to follow it.

When she gets to end of the trail, she sees Kisshu on the ground. She runs over to him. "Kisshu?" She's shaking him. "Wake up…Oh MY GOD!" She's looking at her hand and it's cover in blood. "Those were blood stains in the snow!" And for some reason Ichigo has a feeling it's all her fault.

* * *

Me: This is the last new story I'm going to be post up. Also I'm going to take a brake for updating. Sorry if there are any grammar mistakes. The next chapter will start with a flashback. I'll most likely going to update again in November or might update sometime this month. Please review!

Note: nani means what in Japanese.

Mew Ami Over and Out!


	2. Lucky

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Two: Lucky

_"Ichigo I'll do anything for you even if you want me dead…." Kisshu makes one of his dragon swords appear and starts to cut himself. Kisshu really doesn't want to do this, but if it will make Ichigo happy._

_Kisshu raises one his dragon swords near his heart and is about to stab himself, but he passes out, but before he passes out he mutters that he loves Ichigo under his breath._

* * *

Ichigo is carrying Kisshu on her back. She's hoping no sees her especially his or her team mates. _'Kisshu, what did you? Were you attack or were you trying to…'_ She shakes her head. Kisshu never takes anything seriously. Like when she tells him to get lost. He thinks it means take me I'm yours. 

When Ichigo gets to her house, she's opens the front door slowly and sees that lights are off. '_Oh, thank God nobody is home. I should get Kisshu to lie down, but I can't put him on the couch or my parents'_ _bed….I guess should put him in my…'_

She walks into her room and places him on her bed. Then she quickly goes down the hall into bathroom to get medical care for Kisshu.

Ichigo walks back to her room and sits down on the bed. She carefully removes his shirt and throws it onto the floor. She looks at his chest and sees that its cover in blood.

She covers her mouth. _'What did you do Kisshu?'_ She shakes her head again. _'He wouldn't kill himself, would he?'_

She hears him groan a little and remembers that she should tend to his wounds. _'Please, Kisshu don't die on me.'_

After she does done healing him, she leaves the room and goes downstairs. Ichigo really doesn't want to be there when Kisshu wakes up. She's afraid how he'll react to her.

Later on, Kisshu awakes up in bed and tries to get up, but falls back in pain. "Why am I not dead?" Then he looks around and sees pink almost everywhere. "I can't be in….her room."

Downstairs Ichigo is looking for something to make Kisshu, but it having a hard time because she doesn't know what aliens eat. As she's looking, Ichigo finds a note and recognizes her father's handwriting.

Back upstairs, Kisshu is out of bed. He used Ichigo's bed to help him get up. He is in a lot of pain, but he has to get out of here.

He let's got of the back board of the bed and slowly walks over to window. He has no choice to fly knowing he's too weak to teleport.

When he reaches the window, he tries to open it, but it's lock. He then reaches to unlock it, but falls down to floor and screams in pain.

He tries to get up because he hears Ichigo's foot steps running up the stairs. "Danm it get up!"

Ichigo enters the room and sees him lying on the floor. "Kisshu!"

He freezes and looks at her. He has never heard her say his name in such a concerned voice, but he ignores this. "What!"

She just rushes over to him and helps him sit up. She then lifts him up and puts back on to the bed. "Please stay in bed."

"Why?"

"Because you're injured."

"So," he says. You can tell he really doesn't care about the situation he's in right now.

"Kisshu…"

He looks at her and sees tears are about to form in her eyes. "Fine, I'll stay here…for now."

Ichigo just leaves and goes back downstairs.

Kisshu waits for a moment and slowly get out bed. He hates to make Ichigo cry, but he has to get out of here. He can't let Taruto and Pai find him here.

He reaches the window and this time is able to unlock it. He was about to leave, but he here's Ichigo make a noise downstairs.

Kisshu wonders what's happening and slowly walks to door and leaves the room. As he's going downstairs, he stops half way because Ichigo is just complaining to herself.

"I wonder," he says to himself and gradually walks downstairs to see what she is complaining about.

He stops at the kitchen door and peeps. He sees her holding a note and ripping it apart.

"How dare they!" she yells in anger. "Leave me like that all because mom won a cruise and they just have to go! What about their daughter! I mean it's almost Christmas! Why didn't they tell me to my face!"

Kisshu figures that she's talking about her parents leaving her. After he hears this, he walks back up stairs.

Ichigo sits down at the kitchen table and begins to sulk. "I wish I could have gone on the cruise, but…at least I don't have to hide him," she says.

She then stands up and walks back into the kitchen to make something for Kisshu to eat. She decides to make him soup because everyone likes soup.

When she's done making him dinner, she grabs a tray and walks up stairs. She reaches the door and opens it a little bit just enough to see him. Ichigo wants to make sure he isn't sleeping. She sees him wide a wake and walks in.

"Hi," she says.

"Hi," he mutters enough for her to hear.

"I made you some dinner."

"I'm not hungry."

"Please eat," she begs him.

"No," he says angrily.

Ichigo just walks over and sits down next to him. "Then I'll make you eat."

"How are you going to do that?" he asks.

She just stuffs a spoon full of chicken noodle soup in his mouth, while he was talking. "Like that."

He just glares at her and sallow the food.

"You have to eat, Kisshu or you'll never get better," she says.

"But I'm not hungry," he says.

She once again puts food in his mouth and keeps doing that until he gives in.

Once he's done eating, Ichigo stands up and takes the tray, but before she was about to leave, she looks at him. "Kisshu, you're so lucky that you're alive," she says and then leaves.

"No Ichigo, you're the lucky one. You know that your parents are still alive," he says and looks at the window and watches the snow fall.

* * *

An: No I'm not dead; I'm just really lazy when it comes to updating my fanfics. I think I written chapter 3 so it shouldn't take me forever to update this time. I was so shocked that I got 26 reviews. I'm just really happy you all enjoy this story. Sorry that chapter is short. I promise the next one will be longer. Please review! 


	3. Unlike You

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Three: Unlike You

Note:  
Japanese words and their meanings:

Oi: hey

Baka: idiot, fool, stupid, moron, ect.

Ja ne: see ya later

* * *

Ichigo walks into the kitchen and puts the tray into the sink. She then walks over to the phone. She has to call Ryou and tell him that she can't go to work for awhile.

"He'll just get mad at me," she says to herself. "But I…"

She stops in middle of her sentence when she hears the doorbell ring. Ichigo walks over to the door and opens it. Ryou is standing there with a concern look on his face.

"Ryou?" Ichigo is quite surprise to see him at her doorstep.

"Is everything okay?" he asks.

"Yes. Why?"

"I was running some errands and was walking near your house. I saw red stains in snow that look like blood. You're not hurt are you?"

"No," she says quietly.

"You sure?"

"Do I look like I'm hurt," she somewhat snaps at him.

"Sorry, for worrying," he says and turns around to leave. He then walks down the path to the front gate.

"Ryou?" asks Ichigo.

He looks back at her. "What?"

"I can't come into work….I'm…umm.. busy," she says nervously.

"How long?"

"I'm not sure," she says.

"Fine, but I'm docking your pay," he says and leaves her front house and goes down the sidewalk

Ichigo closes the door and slides against the door to the floor. She looks relieve. She could care less about her paid check right now because he won't find out about Kisshu. Ichigo then stands up and heads back up to her room. She has to watch Kisshu like a hawk or he'll try to get away and make his wounds worse.

Ichigo enters her room quietly only to find Kisshu sleeping. She walks over to her bed and sits down next to him. When she sat down, Ichigo tried her best not to awaken him, but it fail. He wakes up and looks at her.

"Hi," she says softly.

"This unlike you," he says so bluntly.

She looks at him in confusion and says, "What do you mean?"

"I thought you hated me and wanted me dead."

"I don't like you, but never wanted you dead," she says.

"Yes you do. You told me yourself," he says.

Ichigo is quiet. She had a feeling that Kisshu tried to commit suicide because of her, but has been denying this the whole time since she brought him to her house.

"Oi," he tugs at her shirt.

"What?"

"Did you really want me dead?"

"You anger me. I would never want anyone to die even if I did hate them," she answers hoping that this will drop the subject.

"Humans are weird," says Kisshu once again so bluntly.

"Hey!" she says. That comment somewhat offend her.

"What it's the truth."

"Well, your race is weird too," she says angrily.

"How so?"

"Your hair. Boys shouldn't ware pigtails," she says. "Also your clothes, men don't wear midriffs."

"It's culture," he says angrily.

Ichigo stands up and walks towards the door. She really doesn't want to start a fight with him.

When she leaves, Kisshu waits for a few minutes and then slowly stands out of bed. He really doesn't want to be here. By the time he's fully standing out of bed, Ichigo walks back in. Kisshu just ignores her and heads towards the window.

"Kisshu!" She rushes towards him and grabs him arm gently. "Please, stay in bed."

"No," he says and tries to get out of her grip. He's too weak otherwise he would be out her clutches in a heart beat.

Ichigo tries to walk him back to the bed, but he's holding on to her desk's chair. "Kisshu, please go back to bed."

"I'm leaving," he says in anger.

"You can't."

He let's go of the chair and looks at her. "What did you say?"

"You can't leave like this," she answers him.

"Why not? I been injure like this before."

Ichigo finally gets enough strength to drag him back to her bed without hurting him. When they reach it, Ichigo gently sits him down on her bed. "Just please rest for a bit."

"This is really unlike you, Koneko-chan. I mean first you hated me, then wanted me dead, and now you want to help me," he says.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I never wanted you dead. I may not like you, but not enough to died," she says.

"Then why did you to tell me to kill myself?" he asks.

"I…" She really doesn't know what to say. She knows it's true, but part of herself is really trying to deny that she didn't caused Kisshu's pain.

"You?"

"Kisshu, please stay here until you get better," she says with tears in her eyes.

"Fine," he says and looks out the window. He really hates to see her cry.

That night, Ichigo gets a sleeping mat out her closet and lays it on the bedroom's floor then gets a pillow and blanket out of her closet. Already in her night clothes, she turns out the lights and lies down on the sleeping mat.

"Kisshu, if you need anything just wake me up," she says.

"Whatever," he says.

Ichigo closes her eyes and tries to get some sleep. It's really hard for her since her mind his bugging her about the reason for Kisshu's injuries.

The next morning, the both of them are awaken by a loud beeping noise. Ichigo gets up and walks over to her night stand and turns it off. She then goes downstairs.

Kisshu is very upset because he didn't get enough sleep last night. He kept waking up from the pain of his injuries. He probably reopened one from moving around too much.

When Ichigo walks back in, she sits down on the bed next to Kisshu. "Sorry, that my alarm clock woke you up."

"What's that?" he asks. He is so unfamiliar with human technology.

"It's a device that is supposed to wake you up out of bed so you are not late for school or work," she answers him.

"Where did you go?" he asks and changes the subject. He could really careless about human machinery and how it works.

"To check to see if my school close because we had a huge snow storm last night," she says.

He looks at her like she's crazy. Earth snow is too gentle compare to the snow on his planet. He thinks that Ichigo really knows nothing about a snow storm.

"What?" she asks.

"Nothing…so do you have school?"

"Nope," she answers him. "I'm really glad because….."

Ichigo looks at him and sees that he has fallen asleep. She smiles at him and strokes his hair. _'He's really cute…..'_ She hits her head. _'Don't think about that Ichigo! You have a boyfriend after all! Besides he's the enemy!'_

After while, she stands up and leaves the room. Ichigo goes into the bathroom and gets the stuff that she used to heal Kisshu.

When she walks back into the room, she sees him wide awake. "What are you doing up?"

"Pain woke me up," he answers in a grumpy tone of voice.

She walks over to the bed and sits down next to him. "Try to sit up."

"Why?"

"I need to put on new bandages," she answers.

"This is really unlike you," he says again. He never knew that Ichigo would care this much about him.

She just grabs his arm and gently pulls him up into a sitting position. Then she starts to remove the old bandages.

Kisshu looks at the wall while she's doing this. He's afraid that some of the wound have reopened and he'll have to stay here longer.

"Kisshu," she says.

"What?" he says without looking.

"You might have to stay here longer. Your wounds are bleeding again," she answers.

Kisshu looks mad, but is soon is turn into anger once he feels a sharp pain. "What are you doing!"

"Putting on antiseptic. It helps fight off germs that will cause infections," she answers.

"But it hurts."

"It's supposed to hurt if it didn't then it wouldn't be working," she says and keeps putting it on.

Kisshu just looks at out the window and sees the snow falling. He wonders if Pai and Taruto are looking for him. Taruto might, but Pai on the other hand wouldn't if "Deep Blue-sama" order him not to.

"I'm all done," she says.

"Thanks," he mutters.

"Kisshu, I'm sorry," she says. Ichigo finally believes that she is the reason why he's so badly hurt. She kept thinking about last night when she was trying to fall asleep.

He just looks at her and asks, "Why?"

"Because I didn't know you would take me so seriously," she answers and once again tears start to form in her eyes.

He just stares at her. _'Ichigo….'_

"Are you hungry?" she asks to change the subject.

Kisshu just nods his head.

"What do you want to eat?" she asks him.

He just shrugs his shoulders. Kisshu really doesn't know much about human food. All he had ever eaten is fruits and vegetables because Pai, Taruto, and him don't know how to cook.

"I'll eat anything," he answers.

"Alright, then," she gets up and leaves the room.

She walks downstairs into the kitchen, but before she could make anything, Ichigo hears a loud bag coming from her room. She quickly runs upstairs to her room.

When she opens her door, she sees Kisshu on the floor. "What are you doing!" she is really growing tried of him trying to escape.

"Nothing," he says.

Ichigo walks over to him and sits down next to him and helps into a sitting position. "Why do you have such a big attitude?"

Kisshu doesn't answer her.

"….are you mad at me?"

"Why do you care so much?" he says at last.

Ichigo goes quiet. She doesn't understand why she's worrying so much about him. Maybe it's because she feels guilty for what she did to him.

"Ichigo," says Kisshu.

"Yeah?"

"It's not your fault," he says.

"Huh?"

"I should have known better not to bother you."

When she understands what he's talking about she says, "But it is. I thought you wouldn't take so literally."

"Ichigo, why do your people joke about death?" he asks. He really doesn't understand why someone would want someone to die. On his planet you want people to stay alive as much as possible.

"We don't joke about death," she answers him.

"Yes, you do," he says.

"Ok, so we have sayings, but they don't really mean anything."

Kisshu slowly stands up and sits back down on her bed. He lies up against her pillow and looks at her. "Humans are very strange."

"Would you stop making fun of people!" she yells at him.

"What! It's the truth!" he yells back at her.

"Kisshu, your attitude is starting to get on my nerves," she says.

"Oh, really? What are you going to do now?" Wait, I know! You're going to tell me to kill myself again," he says sarcastically.

Ichigo doesn't say anything only tears fill her eyes and finally falls down her face. She doesn't want to cry, but most of the words he says to her hurts her so much for some reason.

Kisshu notices this. "Ichigo, I…."

She cuts him off. "No, it's okay. You have right to be mad at me. I deserve this….I'm going to go make you some food," she says and leaves.

Kisshu looks at the door. He didn't mean to make her cry. "Baka. I am such a baka, but I would never guess that she care this much about me…..Ichigo……"

He then looks out the window and continue to watch the snow fall. "I'm sorry for making you cry and it's not your fault," he says and then falls asleep.

* * *

An: This will probably be favorite chapter out of the whole story. The next chapter is half written. I thought it written it all out, but I was wrong. Oh, and this story won't be all depressing because a fluffy chapter will be coming up soon. Thank you so much for the reviews. I'm very happy that you like this story. I think this the best fanfic I have ever written and it's my favorite too. Well, Ja ne! Please review! 


	4. Can I Kiss You?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Four: Can I Kiss You?

Note:

Oi: hey

* * *

Ichigo is making Kisshu more soup, but this time it's homemade. She really would like to make him something else, but she doesn't know what to feed an injure person. Once it's finish cooking, Ichigo fills a bowl up with it and puts it on a tray.

Ichigo walks over to the stairwell and was about to walkup it, but a pink fuzz ball hits her in the head. She almost falls backwards, but catches herself in the process.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" cries the little pink fuzz ball.

"Masha!" Ichigo puts the tray down on a little table in the hallway and grabs him. "What's wrong?"

"Alien! Alien!"

"I know," says Ichigo thinking he's referring to Kisshu. Masha must have just woke up and notice Kisshu being here. When the aliens aren't attacking, he likes to sleep.

"Alien!" he cries again in a stress voice.

"I know Kisshu is in our house, but he won't harm anything," says Ichigo and let's go of him.

"Alien!" Masha just files over to family room window.

"Oh…" Ichigo follows him realizing that he isn't referring to Kisshu, but to either Taruto or Pai.

When she reaches the window, Ichigo pulls back the curtain, but just enough so it can hide her. She sees Taruto flying around.

She then pulls out her pendant and transforms into Mew Ichigo and quickly goes outside. Once outside, she pulls out her weapon and approaches the young alien.

He notices her. "Good it's you."

"Huh?" Ichigo says in a very confuse voice. She then puts away her weapon knowing that he is not here to fight.

"I need to ask you something," he says very seriously.

"Ok…."

"Have you seen Kisshu?" he asks with a very concern look on his face.

"I don't know," she says. Ichigo lied to the little midget because she wants to heal Kisshu back to health to show she's sorry for causing him pain.

Taruto sighs and says, "I thought he would be with you since he likes you." He then starts to fly away.

"Wait!" she yells out to him.

He turns around and looks at her. "What?"

"He likes me?"

He just stares at her like she's crazing or something. "You are so dense, hag."

Ichigo glares at him. "Just answer the question!"

"He like talks about you all the time and I think it's not like….I think it's love," he answers her and flies away.

Ichigo looks down at the ground. "Love…….but I thought…"

Masha flies up in her face. "Alien!"

Ichigo remembers Kisshu is left alone in her house. She changes back to her human form and hurries back into the house. Once she's inside, Ichigo grabs the tray of food and dashes upstairs.

When she enters her room, Ichigo sees him sitting on her floor looking at her photo album. She's glad he's not trying to escape, but is upset that he's going through her stuff. "Oi."

Kisshu looks up at her and notices the tray. He points to it and asks, "Is that food?"

"Yes," she answers.

Kisshu stands up fast enough so that it won't hurt him. He then sits down in the bed and waits for the food. Kisshu is really hungry.

Ichigo walks over to him and places the tray on his lap. "Why were you going through my stuff?"

"No reason," he answers and begins to eat.

Ichigo just gives up on it seeing that Kisshu could care less about her piracy. It looks like he's starting to return to his old self again.

She decides to talk about something else. "Do you like the soup?"

"Yeah, it tastes better than what you gave me yesterday," he answers somewhat happily. He never has such a good home cook meal before.

"That's because it's homemade," she says.

"Homemade?" he looks puzzle.

"The soup I made you yesterday was from a can," she says.

Kisshu just keeps eating the soup knowing that it is best not to ask questions about human food before he gets more confuse. Humans just seem very spoil to him.

After he's done eating it, Ichigo takes the tray and places it on her desk. Then walks back and down next to him.

"Was that little kid you in that book?" he asks and points to the photo album so she knows what he's talking about.

"Yeah," she answers. "Why?"

"No reason," he says.

Then the room goes quiet. Ichigo really doesn't know what to talk about with him and he also doesn't know what to talk about with her.

Later, Kisshu breaks the silence and asks, "Ichigo, I really don't understand why you are caring so much about me and please don't say it's your fault because it isn't."

"But it is!" she says and starts to cry again. She can't help it. Ichigo feels very awful for what she did to him.

Kisshu moves closer to her and wraps his arms around her. "Ichigo, please don't cry. It doesn't fit you," he says and wipes away a tear.

"I can't help. I don't even understand why I am crying maybe it's because I feel guilty," she says.

"Like I said before it's not your fault."

Ichigo just pushes him away gently and moves over to other side of the bed. "Yeah it is."

Kisshu doesn't know what to do. He really hates it when people cry because it reminds him of home.

Ichigo dries her eyes with her hands and changes the topic. "Kisshu, how much do you love me?"

He just stares are her. "Why?"

"I just want to know," she says. Ichigo doesn't want to tell him that Taruto came by and was looking for him. She's afraid that he'll get mad her.

Kisshu is really quiet. He doesn't want to tell her because he'll never get his feelings return. He sometimes wonders that maybe he should give up her, but he really loves her.

"Please, tell me," she says.

"Ichigo, I…"

"You?"

"Can't," he says and looks away.

"Why not?"

"Why do you care all of the sudden! You have that human boy!" he yells at her. Kisshu didn't mean to yell at her, but talking to her about this hurts him so much because she has a lover.

"Sorry," she mutters.

Kisshu looks at her to make sure she's not crying. "Stop apologizing."

"I was being rude," she says. Ichigo still wants to know his feelings. Taruto got it stuck in her mind.

"Do you really want to know?" he asks knowing that she won't stop thinking about it.

"Yeah," she answers.

"My love for you is…."

"Is?"

"Can I show you?"

"Show me?" she asks in confusion.

He somewhat chuckles and says, "You really are dense."

"I am not," she protests.

"Like I said I can only show you how I feel by one way."

"How's that?" she asks.

"A kiss."

"Kiss," she says very quietly.

"A kiss can prove a person's love for another. It shows the person's emotions more than in words do."

"Kiss," she says quietly again.

"So will you let me?" he asks.

Ichigo just stands up and walks over to her desk. She picks the tray up and walks towards the door, but stops and looks back at him. "Let me think about, ok?"

"Okay," he says.

Ichigo leaves and closes the door. She then heads towards the stairs and wonders what to do. Her mind is telling her not to kiss him, but her heart is telling her to.

* * *

An: Sorry, if that was a short chapter, but I had to leave off with a cliff hanger. Hmmmm will she kiss him or not? To kiss him or not to kiss him that is the question. What do you think she'll do? Oh, and I wonder why Kisshu was so interested about that photo album. Please review! 


	5. Will She Kiss Him?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Five: Will She Kiss Him?

Note:

moshi moshi: hello (on the phone)

* * *

Ichigo is cleaning up the kitchen, but is making a bigger mess. In her mind it's constant battle between her love for Aoyama and Kisshu. For some odd reason Kisshu is popping up more in her mind then her boyfriend.

She slams her hands on the kitchen counter. "Danmit! Why can't I stop thinking about him! I only love Aoyama!"

Ichigo just throws the wash cloth in the sink and gives up on cleaning it. She'll do it later when her mind is clear.

Then she enters the family room and flops down on the couch. She picks up the remote and turns on the T.V. "Maybe this will get my mind off of things."

Every channel she turns to it has to deal with romance. At one point Ichigo turns it off and puts the couch's pillow and top of her head in frustration. She then screams into it.

After she's done screaming, the phone rings. Ichigo springs from the couch and rushes over to the phone. She's hoping it's either her mother or her father.

Ichigo picks up the phone and says, "Moshi moshi?"

"Ichigo," says the voice.

"Aoyama!" she practically shouts in surprise.

"Hey," he says.

'_Oh, God why does he have to call right now?'_ she thinks to herself.

"I heard on the news that it will stop snowing by Sunday so I thinking we could hang out because it won't be as cold," he says.

"Ummm…I…," she says very nervously. Ichigo really wants to be with him, but she has to take care of Kisshu.

"Is there something wrong?" he asks.

"I'm very busy right now maybe some other time," she answers him.

"Okay, bye," he says and hangs up.

Ichigo puts the phone back on the receiver and sighs. "Sorry Aoyama, I really want to, but Kisshu needs me…."

Back upstairs, Kisshu is once again looking at that photo album. He only looks at the pictures when she was a little kid. It really intrigues him to see how human children look so innocent, but there is another thing too. Child Ichigo looks so…..

Downstairs, Ichigo finally finishes cleaning up the kitchen. "Thanks, Masha for helping me."

"Masha great! Masha Genius!" he says very happily.

Ichigo looks at the clock. "I better go change Kisshu's bandages."

She then walks upstairs and goes into the bathroom to get the healing supplies. Once she got what she needed, she leaves the bathroom and goes into her bedroom.

When Ichigo walks in, she sees Kisshu on the floor looking at her photo album once again and is laughing.

"Kisshu!"

He looks up at her smiles. "You are so cute as a kid."

"Huh?" Ichigo puts the bandages on her desk and sits down next to him. She then grabs the book and sees what pictures he's looking at. She turns bright red.

"Aww you're also cute when you're blushing."

"I can't believe my mom took pictures of me doing that!" Ichigo is really embarrassed that her mom took pictures of her tongue being stuck to an icicle that touch the ground.

When Ichigo was five, she saw the very huge icicle and thought it was a popsicle so she tried to lick, but instead her tongue got stuck. Her mom took many pictures and a lot of pictures were the fireman who got Ichigo unstuck.

"So," says Kisshu.

Ichigo looks at him knows what he's about to say, but she makes sure he doesn't say it. "I need to change your bandages! Get back into bed!" She then stands up and walks over to her desk and gets the bandages.

Kisshu obeys and gets back into bed. He's kind of angry that she's avoiding the subject of him kissing her.

Ichigo sits down and begins to change them. She's really nervous being this close to him and accidentally ties the bandages too tight.

"Ooch! That hurts!" he says in pain.

"Oh! I'm so sorry!" She loosens them a bit. "Is that better?"

"Yeah."

Ichigo finishes healing him, but before she stands up, Kisshu grabs a hold of her arm and brings her closer. Her heart begins to beat like crazy.

"So, are you going to let me kiss you?" he asks.

"I uhhh…..," she says and starts to turn red.

"Well? Are you going to kiss me?"

She doesn't say anything so Kisshu takes that as a yes and moves his lip towards hers. He was just about to kiss her, but she pushes him away in panic.

"I have to go to the store! We're out of bread and milk!" She then quickly leaves the room.

Kisshu just begins to pout. "Danm I was almost close too."

Masha flies in the room and lands on her nightstand and stares at him. Ichigo told him to watch Kisshu make sure he doesn't try to get away.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is in the store getting milk and bread and some other things. Her heart is still beating fast from what just happen.

When Ichigo leaves the store, she wasn't pay attention where she was going and bumps into a person. "I'm sorry!"

"Ichigo," says the person.

She looks up and sees Lettuce standing there. "Lettuce…"

Back at Ichigo's room Kisshu is really being annoyed by Masha. Every time he moves Masha yells at him and hits him in the arm.

Eventually Kisshu can't take it anymore and grabs him by tail. "That's it little fur ball." He stands up and shoves him into Ichigo's dresser drawer.

He then sits back on the bed and goes to sleep.

Ichigo and Lettuce are sitting in a coffee shop since it's too cold to talk outside. They're both having tea because they don't like coffee.

"Ichigo, is there something wrong?" asks Lettuce.

"Well, there's this boy," she says hoping Lettuce doesn't realize she's talking about Kisshu.

"Yeah?"

"He likes me and well, I don't like him back. I know have a boyfriend, but for some reason he keeps popping up in mind."

"Hmm maybe you should listen to your heart," says Lettuce.

"My heart?"

"Well, my mom taught me this. Your mind controls your body what to do, but heart is the one that controls your soul."

"I see so your heart controls your thoughts and emotions?"

"Yep."

"Thanks Lettuce, but I have to go," says Ichigo and stands up and picks up her grocery bags and leaves.

Once she gets home, Ichigo puts away the food and hurries on upstairs. When she enters the room, she sees Kisshu sleeping.

Ichigo then hears a noise coming from her dresser. She walks over to it and opens the top drawer. Masha flies out of it and nudges Ichigo's head happily.

"Masha, what happen?" she asks him.

"Alien Alien!" he answers her.

Ichigo then walks over to Kisshu and wakes him up which doesn't make him too happy. "Hey!"

"How dare you hurt Masha!" she yells at him.

"He was annoying me," he answers like it's no big deal.

Ichigo sits down next to him. "Please, leave him alone."

"I will if you kiss me," he says.

"Kisshu, I thought that you agree that I can think about it," she says.

He goes quiet.

"Kisshu, I can't right now. It's just…"

"You don't like me back," he says quietly and looks at the wall.

"No, my feelings right now for you I so mixed up. I need more time to think about it," she says and stokes his hair.

He looks at her. "Fine, but how long will that take?"

"I'll tell you when you heal all the way," she answers at him and smiles.

"Okay."

"You hungry for lunch?" she asks him.

"Yeah, but can it be something else besides soup," he says. He loves her homemade soup, but it's staring to get old.

"Sure, I'll make you a sandwich," she says and leaves.

Kisshu looks out the window and watches the snow fall. "Those pictures of her as a kid. Why does she look so……."

* * *

An: Sorry, she didn't kiss him, but she will trust me. I need some more chapters for her feelings to grow for him. I wonder what Kisshu is thinking about those photos of her as child. This is the last chapter I'll be posting up because I'm going on vacation. Hopefully, I can update before July 9 because we're moving and I won't have internet for awhile. I hope you enjoy and please review! 


	6. Playing in the Snow?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Six: Playing in the Snow?

Note:

Kawaii: cute

* * *

It's been five days since Kisshu has come to stay. He's gotten a little nicer to Ichigo, but sometimes he gets that attitude back. Ichigo's school keeps getting close due to the snow storm. She's glad because she doesn't have to worry about Kisshu being left alone.

After lunch while Ichigo is downstairs doing the dishes, Kisshu stands out of bed without holding on to anything. He's happy that he's getting better, but somewhat sad because he'll have to leave which means she'll go back to being to mean to him and caring less about him.

He starts to walk towards the door in faster pace, but carefully. He's afraid he'll reopen a wound again.

When Kisshu reaches the door, Ichigo opens it and both their heads touch each other. Kisshu smirks and Ichigo turns red. "Why Koneko-chan, are you ready to kiss me?"

"No," she says shyly and looks away.

He just chuckles a little bit and changes the topic. "Can I go downstairs?"

"Why?" she asks.

"Your room is getting old and I'm tried of lying on the bed all day," he answers.

"Well, since you haven't been trying to escape lately and you're not bleeding. I guess you can go downstairs, but you must stay on the couch."

"Couch?" he asks.

"I'll show you," she says and grabs his hand. Ichigo then leads him downstairs to the family room.

The family room is a medium side room with a T.V. in the corner and a couch facing it. The two chairs are to the side of couch, and coffee table is in front of the couch.

Ichigo lays Kisshu on the couch. "Wait here and I'll get you a pillow and blanket."

"Okay," he says.

Ichigo leaves and later returns with the goods. She has him sit up and then places the pillow behind him. Ichigo then lays the blanket on top of him. "There."

"Thank you," says Kisshu.

"Is there anything you need?" she asks.

"I would like something to do," he answers her. It got quite boring sitting in her room all day. That's why he started looking at her photo albums.

Ichigo picks up the remote to the T.V. and hands to him. "This controls the television," she says and points it.

"What's that?" he asks and gives her back the remote.

"You can watch things on it. See," she says and turns it on.

Kisshu's eyes somewhat widen in awe. He has never seen anything like this before. "Are those people stuck in there?"

Ichigo giggles and says, "No silly, there's a satellitein space that beams down an image to the T.V."

"Oh."

"Ok, to change the channel you either press these number buttons or press up and down button," she says and puts the remote back into his hand.

Kisshu starts changing the channel. He is really amused by this human invention. He really wishes that his people had it this nice.

Ichigo leaves the room and goes back upstairs. She enters her room and walks over to her bed. By having Kisshu downstairs it gives her the chance to wash out the blood stains in her bed.

Once she gets her sheets off her bed, Ichigo walks downstairs and goes into the basement. She walks into the laundry room and puts the sheets in the washer.

She then looks around for bleach, but is having a hard time to find it. Ichigo knows her mom bought some, but forgets where she put it.

Upstairs Kisshu notices that Ichigo left the room, he decides to go find her since he has strength to move around.

He stands up and leaves the family room. Kisshu was about to walk upstairs to her room, but he hears noises coming from a door.

He walks over to it and opens to door which leads to the basement. Kisshu starts to walk down the stairwell, but stops instantly when he feels cold air hitting him.

Kisshu tries to turn around and go back to the family room, but his body won't let him. He can't move because the cold air his reminding him of home and so many memories are entering his head.

Ichigo finally found the bleach and puts it in the washer and starts it. She then leaves the room and heads upstairs to go check on Kisshu.

As she's walking upstairs, she stops when she sees Kisshu standing there. "What are yo…." but before she could finish her sentence, Ichigo lost her balance and trips. Kisshu notices this and tries to catch her, but she already caught herself and their heads slam right into each other.

"Kisshu!" she almost screams.

He just turns around and goes back upstairs like it's no big deal. Kisshu walks into the family and sits back down on the couch.

Ichigo runs into the room and sits down next to him. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm fine," he answers holding his head.

"Let me see," she says.

"No."

Ichigo grabs his arm and moves it off his head. She gasps when she sees a big bump on his head. "I'm so sorry!"

"It will be fine," he says with no concern in his voice. It's just a bump.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo says and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To get you some ice," she answers him and leaves.

"Ice…."

Ichigo walks into the kitchen and opens a drawer. She pulls out an ice bag and then walks over to the freezer. She grabs a hand full of ice and places into the bag.

Once she fills the bag up, Ichigo closes it and walks back into the family room. She then sits down on the couch and hands him the ice bag. "Here."

He turns away and says, "No."

"Why not?"

"How could ice help someone?" he asks very bitterly.

"It reduces swelling," she answers.

"How?"

"I don't know. Just put it on the bump on your head."

"Nope."

Ichigo gives him a look and stands up. She pushes him forward a little and sits down behind him. Ichigo then puts the ice bag on his bed.

He tries to get it off his head, but Ichigo has a firm grip on it. This really makes him angry. How can ice help anyone? Also, why would anyone want to play in it? He really doesn't understand humans.

After while, Ichigo takes the bag off his head and looks at the wound. "It's fine. See ice can help."

"Whatever," he says irritably.

"Kisshu, why are you so angry when it comes to ice or snow?" she asks him.

"I live in it," he says even more irritably. Kisshu doesn't like talking about his planet.

"Oh right…," she says very quietly remembering seeing the images of his planet from Masha after she and the rest of the mews rescue him from the aliens.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do your people play in snow?" he asks.

"Because it's fun," she answers him.

He stares at her like she's crazy. If you went out in the snow in his world you'll die immediately.

"So…do you have enough strength to move around?"

"Yeah…Why?"

"You'll see," she says and stands up. "Walk to the front door and wait for me." She then leaves.

Kisshu obeys and walks to the door. He is quite confused on what's going, but understands when she comes back wearing sweatpants, a sweatshirt, gloves, a coat and, boots. They are going to go outside and play in the snow.

"Here," she says and hands him the same things that she's wearing. "They're my dad's, but they might be a little big on you. Just slip them on and we can go outside."

"I don't want to," he says in complaining voice.

"Do you want to understand why snow is fun?"

"Yes…"

"Then put them on."

"Fine," he says and quickly slips on the winter clothes. After he finishes putting the clothes on, Ichigo grabs his hand and opens the front door and drags him outside.

Ichigo pulls him all the way into the backyard under a huge tree. She then let's go of his hand and then bends down towards the snow. She starts making a snow ball. Once it's completed, she throws it at him.

Kisshu looks very upset when it hits him. "What was that for?"

"That's what you do in the snow."

"Throw snow at each other?" he asks with a puzzle look on his face.

"Yep," she answers and throws another one at him.

"Stop that!" he yells at her.

She ignores him and keeps throwing snow balls at him and eventually he fights back with her. They were having fun until Kisshu hits the tree's branch and a pile of snow falls on top of him. His face looks like he just ate very sour lemon. It's all scrunches up in pain.

Ichigo bursts out laughing when she sees the look on his face from snow hitting him. Kisshu doesn't find this very funny. "Stop."

"But you look so funny."

"Ichigo, can we go inside? I'm cold and wet," he says hoping this will get her to stop making fun of him.

She stops laughing at him and takes him back inside. Maybe going out in the snow wasn't the smartest thing in world since he is still injured.

Once inside, Ichigo told him to take the clothes off and wait in the foyer. She doesn't want to get water all over the house.

Kisshu sits down on the floor after he removed all the wither clothing off of him. He got tried of standing.

Ichigo returns with a towel and sits down in front of him. She starts to dry his hair. "Sorry for making you go in the snow."

"That's okay. It was fun until the huge pile of snow fell on me."

Ichigo giggles. "You got to admit it was funny."

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Can you do other stuff in the snow?"

"Yeah. You can build a snowman and snow forts for snowball fights. Also, you can make an igloo and snow angels."

"I guess we could play in the snow again."

"We don't have to," she says. Ichigo doesn't want to force him to go out in the snow again because he wasn't to please with it.

"But I want to."

"I thought you hated it."

"I do, but not when I'm with you."

Ichigo turns a deep red and closes her eyes. She's hoping her cat ears don't pop out or she'll turn into a cat. Never the less Ichigo's luck fails and her cat ears pop out.

Kisshu notices this and grabs her hands to get her to stop drying his hair. He pulls her closer to him and tickles one her cat ears. "Kawaii."

"Huh?" she asks in a confuse voice.

"I said kawaii. Hasn't anyone ever told you that your cat ears are cute?"

"No," she says almost muttering it. No one has ever complimented her cat ears not even her boyfriend.

"Well, they are and they fit you so perfectly."

Ichigo blushes again and her heart begins to beat really fast. "Thank you.."

"Can I kiss you?"

"Not yet," she answers him and gets out of his grip. She makes her cat ears disappear and goes back to drying him with the towel.

He looks very sad. Kisshu really wants to show how much he loves her.

Ichigo sees this and says, "I'm sorry, Kisshu, but I need some more time to think."

"Okay," he mutters.

Ichigo is done drying him off. "Why don't you go back upstairs and take a nap."

Kisshu obeys and goes to her room. When he enters her room, he sits down on bed and pouts.

A few hours past and Kisshu gets over her not wanting to kiss him right now, he starts to think about her being so kind to him. He knows that it will stop once he heals and goes back to his team mates.

"I wish there was way for me to stay longer," he says to himself. "I'm starting to like it here…"

He stands up and walks over to the window. "There has to be a….oh I know"

A huge smirk appears on his face. He knows how to stay at Ichigo's house longer, but he somewhat feels guilty about it.

* * *

An: Well, this was supposed to be the fluffy chapter, but I really don't think it was that fluffy. The sentence where it said they rescue Masha from the aliens happened in episode fifteen in the anime. I wonder what Kisshu's plan is…oh wait! I do know because I'm the author! Well, this is the last chapter I'll be posting up because I'm moving July 9th. I hope we get the internet there soon because I'm going to be so bored as hell! I hope you enjoy this and please review! 


	7. The Truth is Revealed

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Seven: The Truth is Revealed

The little brown hair alien appears back into the alien dimension and starts to walk to his room. Everything is not the same without Kisshu being around. It's so quiet.

He wonders if he really is with Ichigo. Kisshu like follows her everywhere! Taruto doesn't understand why he would love that hag.

Taruto stops at Kisshu's bedroom door and opens it. He sighs when he sees the messy room. Even thought they don't have much some how Kisshu found a way to make his room unclean.

"Oi," says a voice from behind.

Taruto turns around and sees the older alien. "Pai."

"Have you found him?" he asks.

"No. He's not around the hag, but I kind of doubt that," answers Taruto.

"I see…just stop the searching. We need to get back to our mission."

"Hell no!" Taruto yells at the eldest alien. "That's all you care about Pai! Is our mission! I know saving our people is very important, but Kisshu is like a bother to us remember!"

Pai goes quiet. Taruto is right about Kisshu being like a bother, but he should be fine where ever he is. They need to save the alien race, but yet the three of them go way back….

"PAI!!!" Taruto screams at the top his lungs.

He looks down at the short alien. "What?"

"Are you listening to me?"

"I need to go think of a plan," he says and leaves.

Taruto sighs. "Maybe Kisshu is right about him…..and Deep Blue….."

Back at Ichigo's house, she's putting her sheets into the dyer. She had almost forgotten about them when Kisshu and her were playing in the snow.

Upstairs, Kisshu is walking towards the stairwell leading downstairs to the family room. His plan is to reopen his wounds with his dragon swords then put them away and fall down the stairs to make it look like it was accident.

He makes his swords appear and starts to pick at the half close wounds. It really hurts, but it's worth it. Kisshu really wants to be with Ichigo.

After he starts to bleed, Kisshu puts away his swords and leads over the stairs and allows himself to fall. He hits the ground very hard at the bottom of the stairwell.

Kisshu tries to get up, but fails. He's glad that the plan worked, but his somewhat afraid that he's even more injured than from before. People are right when they say, think before you act.

Ichigo comes running up to him. She heard a big boom from the laundry room. She was hoping it wasn't Kisshu, but sometime hoping can fail you.

"Kisshu!" She yells and sits down on the ground next to him. She then helps him up and holds on to him. "What happen?"

"I wanted to see you so I left your room and when I was heading towards the stairs, I tripped and landed down here," he lies to her.

"Kisshu, are….oh my God!" Ichigo almost screams when she sees blood on her shirt that's coming from off of him.

"What's wrong?" asks Kisshu.

"You're bleeding! That fall must have caused that!"

"I guess so," he sees very quietly. Kisshu is staring to feel very bad about lying to her about being hurt.

Ichigo stands up and then gently pulls him up and makes him lead over her shoulder. Next she somewhat drags him upstairs into her bedroom. She places him on the sleeping mat that she has been sleeping on. Her sheets for bed aren't dried yet and she doesn't want blood on her mattress.

"I'll be right back," Ichigo says and leaves the room.

When she comes back with healing supplies, Ichigo sits down next to him. She starts to remove the old bandages she had on him. Once they're off, Ichigo starts wiping the blood off his chest with antiseptic. After the blood is gone, Ichigo drops the washcloth she was using and angry look appears on his face.

Kisshu notices this and asks, "Is there something wrong?"

She says nothing and starts to put new bandages across his chest. After she's done, Ichigo slaps his chest. "All better!"

Kisshu cringes in pain. "What was that for!

"Because you lied to me!"

"What are you talking about?" he asks very softly hoping she didn't find out that he hurt himself again.

She slaps him across the face. "Do think I'm stupid! Why did you hurt yourself!"

"How did you figure it out?"

"Because your wounds look like they were force to reopen instead reopening on their own. Now, tell me…"

Kisshu fell asleep on accident after she answered his question. This really pisses her off. She just stands up and goes downstairs into the family room.

"How dare he," she says angrily to herself and sits down on the couch. "And he was almost better too!"

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" says the little pink puff ball and rams into Ichigo's face.

"Masha," she says and grabs him. "What's wrong?"

"Alien! Alien!" he answers very panicky and flies over to the front door.

"Aliens.." Ichigo runs outside and sees a giant plant attacking the nearby park.

She quickly transforms into Mew Ichigo and hurries over to the park. Ichigo stops when she sees Taruto attacking children and other people who are enjoying the snow. "Midget!"

He turns around and looks at her. A huge smirk appears on her face. "Hello, hag."

"Strawberry Bell!" yells Ichigo and her weapon appears in her hands.

Taruto snaps his fingers and his plant monster grabs Ichigo with its vines and starts to crush her. "Do you really think that you could get away with it?"

"What….are…y..ou…talki..ng….abou…t?" she asks. It's hard for her to talk because the chimera anima is making it hard for her to breath.

"I came back to your house to see if Kisshu is really there. And he is! Also, he's really hurt!"

"I'm….healing…..him….," she says.

"How did he get like that?"

"I…don't..know."

"Lier! You'll pay for messing with my bother!" He snaps his fingers again and the plant monster squeezes her harder.

"B.o..t..h..er.." Ichigo is running out of air and starting to lose her vision. She's going to die pretty soon if she doesn't get any oxygen into her blood stream.

Taruto just laughs at her. "Humans are so weak."

Then blue light hits him and the monster which let's go of Ichigo of the impact on the attack. Ichigo lands on her feet and looks up and sees Kisshu standing there with his weapons out.

"Kisshu!" yells Taruto in shock.

"Get away from her!" he shouts at the little alien.

"But," he protests.

"I said get away from her!" He yells at him again and charges at him with his swords.

Taruto doges his attack and teleports back to the dimension.

Ichigo rushes over to Kisshu and catches him before he falls. "What are you doing here?"

"I woke up when that little fuzz ball was screaming alien alien and I saw him flew downstairs very quickly. Then I heard you leave the house. I left because I wanted to see who was attacking."

"You should have done that!"

"But I wanted to make sure you weren't hurt. Taruto or Pai could have…." before he could finish his sentence, Kisshu passes out.

Ichigo picks him up and carries him on her back. She better get him home quickly so no one else sees them together.

When they are out the park, a blond hair person walks up and stares at the spot where Ichigo and Kisshu where standing. "So that's why you're busy."

* * *

An: Dun Dun Dun! Now, two people know Ichigo is taking care of Kisshu! Well, I'm in my new house! Moving was so much fun…I'm joking. For next chapter Kisshu's past is shown and why the tree aliens think they are bothers. I wonder who that blond hair guy was. Oh, I'm making amv for this fic. I wish this really happen in the anime, but dreams don't always come true. It will be on my youtube account so if you're ever bored click the link and watch the amv! I'll have it posted up by tonight or this weekend. It's call Eternal Snow. One more thing, thank you thank you thank you for the reviews! Please keep them coming. Like one of my reviewer says, "You keep on writing and I'll keep on reading!" Well, I'll do that! I'll keep on writing and you keep reviewing! I'm in a happy mood now. Well, please review! 


	8. True Feelings

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Eight: True Feelings

* * *

Ichigo has Kisshu sleeping on her futon so she can get her sheets out of the dyer. A lot of things are going on through her mind right now. Taruto was pretty mad at her for keeping Kisshu with her. Also, what the hell did he mean about Kisshu being his bother?

Masha comes flying into the room and bumps into her head. "Ichigo! Ichigo!"

"What's wrong?" she asks the little robot.

"Alien escaping!"

Ichigo dashes out the room and runs upstairs with the bed sheets in her hands. She can't believe Kisshu's at it again.

When she enters the room, Ichigo sees him trying to climb out of the window. She throws the sheets onto the ground and charges at him. Once Ichigo reaches him, she grabs a hold of him.

"Let go of me!" he yells at her. Kisshu is trying to break free of her grip. He really looks panic.

"Kisshu, please stay here!" she begs him.

"No!!" he screams at her.

Ichigo just pulls him back into her bedroom. She hauls him to her bed and lays him down. She doesn't care about getting blood on her mattress right now.

"Ichigo, I need to leave now!"

"Not in your condition! You pass out after you attacked Taruto!"

Kisshu tries to get up, but Ichigo pushes him down back onto bed and tosses her comforter on top him. She then tucks him into the bed tightly so he doesn't get away.

"I have to go!" he yells in very freak out voice. Tears somewhat forms in his eyes.

Ichigo sits down next to him and strokes his hair very gently through her fingers. This calms him down a little bit. She then asks him, "What's wrong?"

"I need to save my people! I had a dream that huge earthquake strike and half of my race died!" He yells in panic voice. Kisshu is trying to use all the strength that he has to break free of the covers, but fails. He's far too weak to break free from something so easy.

Ichigo stares at him for a moment then removes her comforter off, but doesn't let him go. She just grabs him and pulls him closer to her chest. She then wraps her arms around his waist. This action tremendously calms him down, but he's still a little freak out.

They stay like this for a couple of hours in silence because of this Kisshu had almost forgotten all about that dream until Ichigo says, "It was only a dream."

"Ichigo, you don't understand. This could really happen to my people," he says in a dreadful voice.

She's quiet. Ichigo has no idea what to say to him. She saw images of his planet before so she can't give him a good combat. She just starts to stroke his hair again. It's really hard to comfort someone who knows that their whole entire race can die any minute.

Kisshu gets closer to her and closes his eyes. He wants to cherish every second of this. She's so nice and warm. Her warmth makes it seem like if she would to touch snow it would melt.

"Kisshu, I'm sure everything will turn out fine in the end," says Ichigo in a hopeful tone of voice.

"I doubt that," he says bitterly.

Ichigo was about to say something, but her phone rings. She lets go of Kisshu and stands up from her bed then walks over to phone. She picks it up and says, "Hello?"

"Ichigo," says a very happy voice.

"Mom."

"How are you, dear?" she asks.

"Fine. You?"

"Oh, me and your father having a grand time. Sorry, for not brining you long. I only got two tickets."

Ichigo somewhat tightens her grip on the phone with her hand. "It's okay."

"Are you sure? Because we'll make it up to you."

"No it's fine really," she says.

"If you say so. Well, I have to go now. Ja ne!" her mom says and hangs up.

Ichigo also hangs up the phone and walks on over to her bed. She then sits down next to Kisshu.

She looks at him and says, "Thank you for not running away."

"I had no choice. Your mom would have heard movements in the back round," he says.

"Like it would have matter anyway, she's having too much fun on her trip," Ichigo says in a grumpy voice.

"Ichigo," says Kisshu.

"Yeah?"

"You're lucky."

"How so? I have tone of problems," she says and laughs.

"You have parents."

Ichigo stops laughing because she notices there's a serious look on his face. "Yeah and they left me."

"At least you know they're still alive," he says very sadly.

"Kisshu…what happen to yours?" she asks with hesitation.

"I don't know," he answers. Kisshu is trying to hold back the tears his eyes. By look of it you can tell that he hasn't cried in years.

Ichigo wraps his arms around him and this time holds him closer to her as possible. "Cry."

"Huh?"

"I can tell you need you need to cry so do it," she says.

"I won't. It's sign of weakness on my planet besides my mother told me I need to be strong."

"Crying makes you a stronger person. Also, showing you're other emotions does the same."

"You think that's what my mother meant?"

"Yep."

Kisshu allows some tears to fall down his cheek. It's kind of hard for him to cry because it's been so long.

"So what do you mean you don't know what happen to your father and mother?" she asks.

"I got separated from them when I was nine," he answers and more tears start to fall.

"How?"

"An earthquake."

"Oh…can I ask you something?"

"What?"

"Taruto said you and him are bothers."

"Yes and no. We came from different families, but we spent half of our lives together. The same with Pai. You see they also got separated from their families."

"I see," says Ichigo.

"Pai took care of me and Taruto because he was the oldest."

"How old was he?"

"Thirteen and Taruto was four," answers Kisshu.

"Wow," says Ichigo. She is starting to feel bad for the youngest alien because he probably doesn't remember his folks at all.

"Yeah, but Pai has change so much since then. Thanks to Deep Blue," he says with hatred in voice. Kisshu really dislikes Deep Blue more than anything.

"Deep Blue?"

"Shit!" Kisshu hits his forehand with his hand.

"What's wrong?"

"Once again I told you my leader's name," he answers. "Oh, well I'm traitor anyway."

"How so?" she asks.

Kisshu laughs really hard at her and says, "Koneko-chan, you are so dense."

"I am not!" She yells at him and lets go of him. She turns her back to him and begins to pout.

"Aww you're so cute….danmit!"

"What is it this time?"

"The reason why I'm such a traitor is because of you," he says and grabs her arm and turns her to face him. "But enough of this is there anything else you want to ask me?"

"Why do I make you a traitor?" she asks. Ichigo doesn't want this topic to stop because she wants to see if he has a right to call her to blame her. She really hates it when people blame her for no reason.

"Because I've fallen in love with you. That's why I can't beat you and the other mews."

"So you're stronger?"

"Ichigo, I been training ever since I was ten to come here and steal earth away from the humans. So do you really think I can lose from a bunch of people who never pick up a weapon until now?"

"Maybe you didn't train hard enough," says Ichigo boastfully.

Kisshu is still holding onto her arm and throws her down on the bed with all his might. Then he gets on top of her and gets out one of his swords. He puts the tip of it on her neck.

Ichigo freezes and goes pale as snow. She's afraid what's he's trying to do. Maybe he lied to her about being love with her or he's trying to prove something here.

"Die," he whispers very quietly.

Ichigo opens her mouth to talk, but nothing comes out. She should have never taken him in when she saw with laying in the snow. A small part of her said there could be consequences and it was right.

Kisshu pulls his sword back and starts to lunges it at her, but before it hits her neck, Kisshu puts away his weapon

Ichigo is able to breathe again, but is quite confuse what he was trying to do. Part of her believed he was going to kill her, but the other side knew he was trying to verify something.

"Ichigo, I could never kill you even if I had the opportunity like right now. I could have killed you and the rest of your team by now, but like I said I've fallen in love you. If I killed your friends you would never speak to me again."

"No, I would destroy you," she says.

"That too."

"So you really do love me, huh?"

"Yep, sorry for scaring you like that. That's another reason why I wanted to prove my love with a kiss it's safer."

"I'm fine," she says.

"You sure?"

"Yeah and can you please get off of me?"

"Nope," he says with a huge smirk across his face.

"You pervert!"

"Only with you my dear, Koneko-chan."

Ichigo wants to push with off, but she afraid that since he's been moving around so much that he'll get even more hurt. So she just drops it and allows him to lie on top of her. "You're so lucky my dad isn't home right now or he would murder you right now."

"I know," he says and rests his head on her chest.

"Kisshu, please don't do that."

"Why? When you were holding me you allow me to rest my head up against it," he says.

"I was trying to comfort you."

"I still need it," he lies.

"Don't you dare lie to me!" She knows the little green hair alien would do anything to get love from her.

"Ichigo, please can we lay like this for awhile? The only time I get to do this is in my dreams. It just I love you so much and I really want to be with you."

"You dream about me?"

"All the time," he answers. "When ever you say that you love me it ends the dream."

""Kisshu, I.."

"So please let me kiss you," he says and gets off her.

Ichigo sits up and looks at him. "…."

"Please," he says pleadingly

"………F.."

"Huh?"

"F…ine," she says at last.

"Really?"

"Yeah," she says. Hearing that he dreams about her all time really touches her and in a way she did promised she would kiss him, but she still confuse about her feelings for him though. Maybe this kiss will help her figure it out.

Kisshu leads over and gently kisses her lips. This kiss is nothing like before. It's not one of those peck on the lips and be done with it. It's real kiss and it shows so much affection.

Ichigo never knew he could kiss like this. It's making her feel all happy inside and that world has stop just for the two of them. Also, she has never had such deep kiss like this before. Aoyama is poor kisser compare to Kisshu.

When he is done with the kiss, Ichigo is left in a daze. She puts her two fingers on her lips. Kisshu sees this and smiles at her. "You like?"

She looks up at him. "Huh?"

"Did you enjoy that kiss?" he asks her with a grin.

Ichigo looks down at the floor and her face turns a deep red. She slightly nods her head.

Kisshu eyes light up and he grabs her arm once again so she can look at him. "You want more?"

Ichigo pushes him slightly just enough to get space between the two of them. "You should rest."

He crosses his arms and beings to pout. "Do I have to?"

"Yes, but stand up."

"Why?"

"Just do it," she says and gets out of bed.

Kisshu obeys and does the same as her. This allows Ichigo to put her sheets back on to her bed. She wants to Kisshu to sleep more than just with her comforter. After she's done, Ichigo puts her pillows back on the bed and make him lay down.

"Do I have to sleep?" he asks.

"Yes, you need it," she says.

"Fine, but one more thing. Remember the night I came here and you said that you would do anything that I ask you do?"

"Yeah..," says Ichigo. She has a feeling where this is going.

"Can you sleep with me? I just want you to hold me. It really calms me down."

She smiles at him. "Alright, but if you do anything perverted then I'm back sleeping on the mat."

"I promise I'll keep my hands to myself," he says.

Ichigo goes over to light switch and turns it off. Then walks over to bed and lies down next to him and wraps her arms around him.

Kisshu gets closer and falls to sleep really quickly. He wants to stay in this position as long as possible.

Ichigo is still awake thinking about her feelings. She feels them growing every time she spends time with him. The kiss just made her feelings spend out of control. Ichigo is so unsure who to love right now her current boyfriend or her enemy

* * *

An: YAY!!! They kissed! She is really starting to love him, but it will be awhile for she kisses him back. Now, for the next chapter I'm doing more about Kisshu's past. I'm still unsure how long this story will be. Now, for the part when he said I said my leader's name again. Well in episode six, Kisshu mention his name. If you seen only Mew Mew Power, 4kids took that line out. They made him say a stupid phrase. The only reasons why I hate the dub is they give the aliens horrible voices, they ruin Kisshu's character, and they get rid most of the KxI hints. I do hate that cut out things, but I can live with that because I seen all the eps in Japanese. Oh, one more thing. (takes a deep breath) NYA!!!!! 108 REVIEWS!!!!!!! (falls out of chair.) Thank you so much for the reviews and keep it up!! 


	9. The Mysterious Red Hair Girl

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Nine: The Mysterious Red Hair Girl

Nani: what

* * *

The next day Ichigo wakes up and finds Kisshu sleeping in her arms. She's confused at first, but soon remembers what happen yesterday. Ichigo somewhat wishes that was dream because falling in love with him will get her kill if Ryou ever finds out. 

She gently lets go of Kisshu and places his head on the pillow. She then quietly gets out of bed so she doesn't wake him up. After that, Ichigo leaves he room and heads downstairs.

Shortly after she leaves, Kisshu sits up and discovers that she left him. He gets up out of bed and leaves her room.

Once he leaves her room, Kisshu goes downstairs and enters the family room. He sees her sitting on the couch watching T.V.

Kisshu walks up behind the couch and says, "Morning."

Ichigo turns around and looks at him. "Morning."

"What are you watching?" he asks.

"Kisshu…," she says very softly.

"Yeah?"

"I have to go to school today the snow day is over," she answers very sadly. Ichigo was starting to enjoy her time with him and is afraid to leave him alone in the house.

He gives her an encouraging smile and says, "Don't worry I'll be fine by myself."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes, and I promise I won't do anything bad."

"Alright then," she says with some doubt in her voice.

Kisshu hears this and walks over to other side of the couch and sits down next to her on the piece of the furniture. He then leads his head against her shoulder. "I won't leave."

Ichigo's cheeks turn slightly red at his action. "Then I must be going. Can you take care of yourself?"

"Yes," he answers.

Ichigo shifts her body to get his head of her shoulder and stands up. "Well, I need to get ready so stay down here." Ichigo then leaves to the room to get ready for school.

Later on, Ichigo comes back downstairs in her uniform and her school bag in her hand. "I'm leaving."

Kisshu looks back at her from the couch. "See ya."

"Be good and don't do anything to Masha. I'll try my best to come straight home after school," she says with concern in her voice. Ichigo is still somewhat unsure about leaving him here home alone.

"I'll be fine," he says.

Ichigo leaves the family room and sits down on the step that faces the front door. She puts her shoes on and goes on her way to school.

Three hours later, Kisshu gets bored of watching television and decides to go back upstairs to her room. He feels like going through her stuff again.

When he enters her room, Kisshu sits down in front of her bookcase and grabs the photo album from before. He then opens it up and turns to page that has pictures of her as kid.

At school, Ichigo isn't paying any attention to the teacher. Her mind keeps thinking about Kisshu being home alone. She's starting to think about what he'll to her house specially her room. Ichigo is praying that even though he's a huge pervert, he won't go through her dresser and look at her underwear.

Once, class is over and lunch time beings, Ichigo goes to find a spot where she can eat alone. She doesn't feel like talking to her friends or Aoyama.

Ichigo can't face her boyfriend at all right now since she's starting to fall in love with other boy. She has no idea what to do about her situation.

Ichigo locates a place to eat in her lunch in peace in an empty classroom. She sits down at a desk and opens her box lunch. Ichigo then begins to eat.

After she's done with her lunch, Ichigo grabs her cell phone out of her skirt pocket and turns it on. She wants to check to see if she has any messages because she turn it off when she brought Kisshu into her home.

She sees a message from Ryou from yesterday and listens to it. "Ichigo, I want you to meet me at the Café Tomorrow. It's very important if you come."

Ichigo turns off her cell phone after listening to message. She puts back in her pocket and sighs.

"I guess it wouldn't hurt to go work, Kisshu did say he'll be okay," she says to herself out loud.

"Who's Kisshu?" asks a voice from behind her.

Ichigo jumps and turns around and only to find. A boy standing there with hurt look on his face. "Aoyama!"

Kisshu keeps looking at the pictures of her as a kid. She looks so familiar to him, but doesn't know why until he sees a certain picture.

The picture shows Ichigo as five year old holding up a stuff animal. The doll is a pink cat with huge black eyes and part of its tail is ripped, but still left intact.

Kisshu drops the photo album in the shock. He then makes a similar stuff animal appear out thin air like how he makes his weapons appear.

The stuff cat looks exactly like Ichigo's put is beat up a little more. Kisshu takes the picture out the book and holds it up next to his stuff animal. He notices that the two are the same and realizes why Ichigo as kid looks very familiar to him.

He puts the picture back into the album and palaces it back in the bookcase. He then walks over her bead and lies down his back.

"I can't believe it's her," he says to himself and holds up the stuff cat. "She's that red hair girl who gave me this."

Kisshu closes his eyes and the memories come back to him. When he has was five years old, Kisshu went to earth with his family to see if the planet was okay to live on again.

"_So this earth," says his father._

"_To bad that race lives on it," says his mother._

"_We better go home and report this. Is Kisshu still in the ship?"_

"_Yes."_

_Then his parents teleport back into their space ship and gets ready to take off, but little did they know that Kisshu left the ship and wonder off on his own._

_He's walking in the park exploring the planet. Kisshu decides to go back into their space ship before he get left behind, but when he turns around and faces the woods, Kisshu sees the ship taking off._

"_Wait!" he shouts back and runs towards it. He tries to fly, but he trips over a rock and falls on to the ground face first._

_When he sits up, Kisshu sees that it's too late to go back home with his family. Then suddenly it starts to rain and he begins to cry._

_He keeps on crying until rain stops hitting his head. He looks up and sees a little red hair girl standing over him with some device blocking the rain from hitting his head._

"_Who…who are you?" asks very shyly._

"_I'm Ichigo," says the girl and gives him kind smile. "Who are you and why are you crying?"_

"_I'm Kisshu and my parents went home without me," he answers and starts to cry again._

"_Don't worry you can come live with me," she says very happily and holds out her hand._

_Kisshu grabs hold of it of with his hand and she helps him up. She then holds the umbrella under them and they walk off in the direction of her house._

_When they get to her house, Ichigo sneaks him inside through the back door and they hurry upstairs to her room._

_They sit down on her floor and Ichigo starts to talk about all the things they can do together._

_Kisshu just stares at her in amazement. He has never heard of such things before since he has very little on his planet._

"_So where do you come from?" she asks later on after she explains all the fun they can together._

_Kisshu gets up from the floor walks over to window and points the sky. "From space," he answers._

"_Cool!" she says in awe._

"_I rather live here," he says._

_Ichigo stands up and walks over to him. "Why?"_

"_Because you don't live in snow," answers the little alien._

"_What's wrong with snow?"_

"_It brings death," he says grimly._

"_What's death?"_

"_You don't know what that is it?" he asks in shock._

_She shakes her head. "My mommy says I'm too young to understand it."_

_Kisshu explains to her what death and then tells her about the condition on his home planet is so horrible._

_After he's done explaining to her, Kisshu hears a noise coming from outside. He looks out the window and sees his space ship._

_Kisshu floats in the air and opens her window. He was about to fly out, but Ichigo grabs a hold of his leg. He looks back at her. "What?"_

_Ichigo rushes over to her bed and picks up a stuff animal. She then runs back over to him and hands him the toy. "This is Neko-chan. She my precious little cat, but I want you to have."_

"_But," he beings to protest. Kisshu feels bad that she's giving him away the stuff animal after hearing it's so precious to her._

"_I want you to know that we'll always be friends even if we'll never see each other again and you'll never be alone," she says and gives him a big smile._

_He smiles back her and takes her toy. He then flies out of her window to return to his parents._

_He hides the cat when he renters the ship. He goes to his room and lies down on his bed. Kisshu pulls the cat out his hiding spot and holds it close to his chest. "Thank you, Ichigo…I'll always keep this close to me."_

Kisshu opens his eyes and sits up. "I remember everything, but her name…hmm…I wonder if she remembers?"

Ichigo stands up from desk and looks down at the ground and is afraid to look into his eyes. She thought that nobody would find her here since this classroom hasn't been used in years.

"Ichigo, who is this Kisshu you're talking about?" Aoyama asks once again, but this time with a hurt tone in his voice.

Ichigo closes her eyes and answers, "No one."

He doesn't believe her. "Why are you lying to me?"

"I'm…uhh…," Ichigo blots out of room in the blink of an eye. She had a feeling she run into him soon, but not like this. By looks of it her relationship his over with him.

After school, Ichigo leaves before Aoyama can see her and hurries over to Café Mew Mew. She's somewhat glad to go back to the café, but somewhat suspicious about this.

When she approaches the building, she sees that all of the lights are turns off. She walks up to door and looks through the glass window. Ichigo sees that no body is inside.

Ichigo turns around and starts to head back home, but stops in her tracks when she hears a noise. She turns around and sees that the front door is open.

She walks back up to café and goes inside. Ichigo still sees no signs of people and starts to get chills down her spine. She's frightened that a ghost opened the door.

"Hello?" she asks.

There is no answer and Ichigo is beginning to feel butterflies in her stomach. Also, her breathing is becoming very shallow and her heart is beating fast.

Ichigo walks into the kitchen and sees the door down to the basement is wide open. She walks over to it and sees a light coming from downstairs.

She walks downstairs and opens the door to Ryou's lab. She sees him sitting in his chair in front of his computers.

"Umm Ryou, did you open the front the door?" she asks nevously.

He nods his head and is very quiet.

Ichigo is able to breathe again and says, "Good, I was worry that it was a ghost. So what's so important?"

Ryou turns around in his chair faces her. He holds out his hand and says, "Hand me your pendant."

"Why?"

"Because you're off the team," he says coldly.

"Nani!?!?"

* * *

AN: Cliffy! I love sweet irony. He knows that Kisshu is with her, but she doesn't know that he knows….wow that reminds of that Yugioh episode where Joey wondering if Yami knows what he knows…well, yeah…I was originally going to write up this chapter and post it later since I'm sick, but you guys been great readers so I thought you deserved it. Also, I have to agree with one of my reviewers it's hard to a good fanfic anymore. Some people just don't care anymore. I always care about my stories and think about them very deeply and that's why chapter 10 will take awhile because I need to think what will happen next! Thanks for the reviews! (looks at status page) 135 reviews! Seeing all these reviews makes me so happy! Please keep it up! See ya next time! Ja ne! 


	10. Goodbye Mew Ichigo

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Ten: Goodbye Mew Ichigo

Note:

I'm very sorry: Gomen nasai

Ryou turns around in his chair and faces her. He holds out his hand and says, "Hand me your pendant."

"Why?"

"Because you're off the team," he says coldly.

"Nani!?!?"

"Like I said you're off the team," says Ryou and gets out of his chair. He walks over to her and holds out his hand in front of her face waiting for her to put her pendant in it.

Ichigo shakes her head. "No."

"Give it to me!" he yells at her.

"Why should I? Do you want me to get kill? What if one the alien…"

Ryou cuts her off and says, "They won't get you since Kisshu is with you."

"What?"

"I saw you two in the park the other day. You help him up from the ground and took him home with you."

"How do you know that?"

"You two were walking in the direction of your house," he answers her.

"I still won't give it to you!" She yells at him and slaps him across his face. Before he could react to her action, Ichigo blots out of the lab and goes back upstairs to leave the café once and for all.

As she's running upstairs, Ichigo can hear Ryou calling her name. She doesn't respond and keeps running. When she reaches the door, Ichigo stops in front of it as soon as she hears her name being called right behind her.

She turns around and sees Ryou standing there in fury. Ichigo gives him a cold glare and puts her hand on the handle of the front door.

"Ichigo," says Ryou.

"What!" she yells at him.

"You don't have to give me your pendant if you bring Kisshu here," he says in almost nice tone. He's trying to get her good side.

Ichigo stares at him with anger in her eyes. How dare he say something like that! She would never turn Kisshu in like that just keep her pendant! That would lose her trust with him that they just built recently together.

"Well?" asks Ryou.

"I will never agree to do such a thing! I won't let you harm Kisshu!" She yells at him and tries to slap him again, but Ryou grabs her hand before she could hit his face again.

"Why do care about him? I thought you hated him?" he asks with a serious tone in voice and still holding on to her hand so she can't get away.

"That's not of your business!" Ichigo shouts on top of her lungs. She's trying to get out of his grip, but fails.

"Ichigo, he has been living at your house hasn't he? That's why you couldn't come to work or fight when aliens attack. Ichigo are you falling in love with him?"

"Get away from me!" yells the cat girl and pushes him away with all her might with her free arm. Ryou is pushed back just far enough to allow her run away.

Ichigo takes this chance and leaves the café before Ryou can get her. She runs in the opposite direction of her house. She wants forget about everything that has happen to her the past months. She wishes that she never became a mew mew.

Ichigo stops running when she reaches the middle of a forest on the other side of the city. She falls to her knees and beings to cry. She put her arms around her stomach and rests her head in the ground hoping that falling snow will burry her.

Back her house, Kisshu is looking out her window waiting for her to come home. It's getting late. Even though she didn't tell when school let out he knows it has to be over by now.

Masha flies up to him. He nudges his shoulder and says, "Ichigo."

Kisshu looks down at the little robot and for once doesn't bully him. "Should I go look for her?"

The pink little robot sometimes has a hard time understanding full sentences when you speak to him, but not this time. He nods his in agreement.

"Alright, let's go," he says and grabs the robot and opens her window. He then flies out of it, but before leaving her house completely he closes the window right behind him.

Him and Masha fly around Tokyo, but there's no sigh of her. Kisshu is starting to feel tried and rests in some random park in the city. He sits down on one the park benches. Kisshu knows that people will be able to see him, but he could careless. All he cares about right now is finding Ichigo.

Masha lands on his shoulder and looks at him sadly. He also worried about Ichigo. She has always treated him so nicely.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is still on the ground letting the snowflakes covering her up, but as the time passes she stands up.

"What am I doing?" she asks herself. "So what if I'm off the team? I never wanted to be a mew anyway."

Ichigo starts to walk out the forest. She stops when she sees a stream blocking her way out the wood. She realizes that she went the wrong way from where she came from.

"Damn it. The cold must be getting to me," she says to herself. Then she sits down in front of the stream and looks at herself in the water. She surprise that it hasn't frozen over yet since it's been so cold lately.

"Ichigo, are you falling in love with him?" asks Ryou's question again inside her head. It keeps repeating itself and gives her a headache. She puts her hands on her and yells on the top of her lungs, "SHUT UP!!!"

Back in the park, Kisshu's ears perk when he hears her voice. Aliens have very acute hearing and can hear things from a mile a way. He stands up and starts to fly away, but a spark of thunder gets in his way. Kisshu turns around and sees Taruto standing there with his weapon out.

"Kisshu," he says.

"What's it midget?" he asks with a smirk across his face. "I thought you would leave me since I defend Ichigo."

"Please come back. I haven't told Pai about you being with that girl," he says and tears begin fill his eyes.

"Taruto," says Kisshu as his smirk fades away.

"You can't just leave me and Pai like this. Also, your leaving our people," he says and tears escape from eyes and run down his cheek.

Kisshu turns his back to him. "I'm not leaving our people. I won't let them die on the horrible planet. I'll just find another way to save them," he says and flies away.

Taruto watches him fly. He allows his tears to keep falling down his face. Even though Kisshu is traitor he believes he'll save their home and won't tell Pai that he's with the cat girl.

Ichigo gets her pendant out of her pocket and holds it up. She stands up and transforms into mew mew form. Ichigo wants to get a better look at herself in the water. She bends back down on ground and leans forward to look at her reflection. Ichigo sees her pink hair and eyes. Also, she sees her big fuzzy black cat ears.

"Do I really want to be like this anymore?" she asks her. Ichigo hits the water with her hand to make her reflection disappear. "Maybe I should quit the team. I mean how can I fight anymore when I'm in love with…"

Ichigo hits her forehand with her hand. "I can't love him. I can't love him… Aoyama.." She buries her head in her legs.

In her mind an image of her boyfriend's hurt face appears. Tears start to flow down her face. "Gomen nasai, but I don't have feelings for you anymore."

Ichigo lies down on her back and looks up at the winter sky. She detransforms back into her human form and puts her pendant in her skirt pocket. "I don't have feelings for you anymore because…I…..becasue..I…."

Kisshu is flying towards the location where he heard Ichigo's voice. He's worry that there something wrong with her. He was about to come near to the forest, but purple hair alien appears in front him.

"Pai," says Kisshu when he comes to a complete stop.

"You're with them?" he asks.

"Did Taruto tell you?"

"No," he says and points to Masha with his fan.

Kisshu sees his monition to the robot and says, "I'm not with them."

"Then why is he with you?"

"Why are you asking and how did you find me?" asks Kisshu.

"I been looking for Taruto, but saw you flying around the city with that little robot. I then I saw you in the park with Taruto," he answers.

"I guess then know I quit fighting on your side," says Kisshu and flies past him. "I like said earlier I'm not on the human's side."

Pai holds up his fan and gets ready to attack, but then suddenly put it back down to his side. He could never hurt Kisshu no matter how much a traitor he is.

Kisshu looks back and sees that his weapon is next to him. Kisshu smiles and is glad that Pai still cares about him and Taruto. He then flies into forest and land. He sees tracks in the snow.

Ichigo sits up and gets out her pendant once again. So much is going through her mind right now, Ryou asking her if she loves Kisshu, breaking Aoyama's heart, and if she should leave the team once and for all. Ichigo looks down at the pendant and finally answers to come to her.

She stands up. "Goodbye…" There's a short pause and then she says, "Mew Ichigo." Then she throws the pendant into the stream.

Shortly after this Kisshu comes running up. "Ichigo!"

She turns around and looks at him, but before she could respond to him Ichigo passes out. Kisshu runs over to her and sits down next to her. He picks up her head and put it into his lap and then puts his hand on her forehead and it's very hot.

"Ichigo, your sick….," he says very quietly.

An: I was going to post this Saturday, but since I'm a nice authoress I'll give you guys a treat. I been wanting her to get sick for long time in this story, but didn't how to do it. This chapter made a great opportunity. Wow, Ichigo and Kisshu quit their teams. I wonder how Kisshu will save his planet now and what feeling Ichigo has for him. Also, now it's Kisshu's turn to take care of her. One more thing, for the next chapter I'm going to quote something from Fruits Basket so don't think I'm stealing anything when you read it. It's my favorite line in the whole story and I think it can help anyone when they have problems in their life. Dang this a long author note….so I'll say this please read my profile. I have very important news. I would tell you now, but this a long note. Thanks for reviews! Please keep it up!


	11. Forgotten Memories

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Eleven: Forgotten Memories

"Ichigo, you're sick….," he says very quietly.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" the pink little robot shouts in confusion.

Kisshu lifts her up into his arm and stands up. He wishes he could teleport, but his body too weak for that. All we can do is fly and make his weapons appear and that stuff cat.

He slowly starts to hover in the sky, but lands right back on his feet. Ichigo is too heavy for him to carry in his state of being. Kisshu doesn't care about that right now he has to get Ichigo home so he hovers back into the air facing the pain.

A few hours later and Kisshu reaches Ichigo house. He flies up to her window and somewhat leans Ichigo on his under arm so he can open it. Kish is glad that the window didn't lock on him when he closed it or there would be no way in.

Kisshu goes inside her room and lands next to her bed. He places her onto the bed and sits down next to her. He needs to rest a bit before he does anything for her. Kisshu used up a lot of energy carrying her here.

He looks at Ichigo and she looks very sick. He wonders what the hell she was doing in the place like that in the cold. She should know better than that even though earth winters are mild compared to his home planet, but humans still can get sick from it and die.

Kisshu leans over and places his hand on her forehand. He sighs and takes his hand off it. Ichigo still has a fever.

When he's feeling better, Kisshu tells Masha to watch her so he can try to find something to help her illness which will be hard for him since he has no idea how to treat a common human cold. Kisshu leaves her room and heads down the hallway. Somewhere up here Ichigo has been getting stuff to help heal him so maybe there will be stuff to help heal her.

Back in her room, Ichigo slightly opens her eyes. She's trying to figure out what's going on. A few moments ago she felt great warmth and now it's gone. As soon as she gets her strength she fully opens her eyes. Ichigo looks around and sees she's back into her room. She sees Masha watching her, but no sign of Kisshu. Ichigo wonders if Kisshu was the one who brought her home.

She feels something underneath her right leg and reaches toward it with her hand. Ichigo grabs the object pulls it up toward her face. Her eyes widen when she sees the object. It's the pink stuff cat.

"Neko-chan…," she mutters to herself and falls back to sleep.

Kisshu looks all over the house and finds nothing to help Ichigo. He wishes he knew more about human technology. Now, he knows Pai was right and should of study it.

He leans against a bookcase in the family room downstairs. "What am I going to do? I know nothing about human medicine. At this rate Ichigo might…" He shakes his head at the thought. "No she won't. I won't let her."

Kisshu starts to walk away, but at the same time he slips on the rug that was in front of the bookcase and rams in to it. The bookcase falls back against the wall and books go everywhere.

The green hair alien starts to clean up the area the best he can. If Ichigo sees this she'll kill him. As he's cleaning, Kisshu stumbles upon a book called 'Cures for Illness.' He picks it up and finds ways to take care of the flu, colds, fevers, and other types of human illness. This makes him very happy.

The moment Ichigo falls asleep so many memories come back to her. She remembers meeting a strange little boy in the park crying his eyes out.

"_I'm Ichigo," she says and gives the boy a friendly smile. "Who are you and why are you crying?"_

"_I'm Kisshu and my parents went home without me," he answers and starts to cry again._

"_Don't worry you can come live with me," she says very happily and holds out her hand._

_Kisshu grabs hold of it of with his hand and she helps him up. She then holds the umbrella under them and they walk off in the direction of her house._

_When they get to her house, Ichigo sneaks him inside through the back door and they hurry upstairs to her room._

"_Let's sit right here," Ichigo says when they get into her room. They both sit down in the middle of her room on her carpet._

"_Will your parents find me?" he asks._

"_Nope, I'll make sure they can't find you. We're going to have so much together! I have so many toys we can play with! Some my toys can even move on their own!" she says excitedly. "We can watching TV and movies. Oh, we can play hide go seek and tag!"_

_She sees Kisshu eyes widen and wonders if he not from around here. If she was with her friends they would understand what she's talking about_. _"So where do you come from?"_

_Ichigo watches him get up and walk over to her window. He points to sky and says, "From space."_

"_Cool!"_

_Kisshu shakes his head. "I rather live here."_

_Ichigo stands up and walks over to him. "Why?"_

"_Because you don't live in snow," answers the little alien._

"_What's wrong with snow?"_

"_It brings death," he says grimly._

"_What's death?"_

"_You don't know what that is it?" he asks in shock._

_She shakes her head. "My mommy says I'm too young to understand it."_

"_You guys really do have everything," he says._

"_Why do you say that?"_

"_Because on my planet my age and even younger already know about death," he answers._

"_Can you please tell me what it is?"_

"_It's when you close your eyes and never wake up," he answers._

"_So you sleep forever?" she asks in confusion. Her five year old mind can comprehend so much._

"_Basically. How old do your people get?"_

"_My grandpa is 77 years old," she answers._

"_I see..," he says very sadly._

"_What's wrong?"_

"_The oldest age my people live up to is their late 30s." _

"_Is your home that bad?"_

_Kisshu nods his head. "We live underground because the weather is too harsh to live aboveground. It snows all the time and we get a lot of earthquakes. We also have little food to eat."_

_"Snow?" she asks very puzzled. Ichigo doesn't understand how snow can be so bad. Every winter she goes and plays in it without having any harm to her…well, expect for the icicle incident, but that's a different story._

"_Yeah, it's very cold and brings death to people. At this rate they'll all be gone and I might be alone."_

_Then they hear a noise coming from outside the window and Kisshu looks outside and sees his way home_._ He was about to fly out, but Ichigo grabs a hold of his leg. He looks back at her. "What?"_

_Ichigo rushes over to her bed and picks up a stuff animal. She then runs back over to him and hands him the toy. "This is Neko-chan. She my precious little cat, but I want you to have."_

"_But," he beings to protest. Kisshu feels bad that she's giving him away the stuff animal after hearing it's so precious to her._

"_I want you to know that we'll always be friends even if we'll never see each other again and you'll never be alone," she says and gives him a big smile._

_He smiles back her and takes her toy. He then flies out of her window to return to his parents._

"_That way you'll never be alone and will always have a part of me with you," she says to herself._

_Months go by and it's winter. Her mother is trying to get her to go outside and play in the snow, but she refuses. "Ichigo, you always like the snow. Why won't you go play in it?._

"_Because it brings death," she answers very bluntly._

_Her mother covers her mouth with her hands in shock. She never knew her child could speak like that and figure out what death is._

"_Is there something wrong mommy?" Ichigo asks._

"_Ichigo," she says and bends down to her close to floor so she can be face to face with her child. "I don't how you discover what death is, but let asks you something. What does snow bring when it melts?"_

"_Ummm water?" she answers unsurely. Ichigo doesn't understand what does that has to do with anything._

"_Wrong. It brings spring therefore death brings life and life brings deatg," her mother says and pats Ichigo on the head with her head._

"_So when people die things come to life?" Ichigo asks._

"_Yep. Also, no matter how things may be they'll always change for the better."_

"_Okay! I'll go play in the snow!" she says very happily and leaves to go put her winter clothes on._

Ichigo is then rudely awakened by someone nudging her. She opens her eyes and sees Kisshu sitting next her. She sees that he has worry look in his eyes. "Kisshu?"

"Hey, how are you feeling?" he asks.

"Terrible," she answers. "I feel like I'm going to die."

"Nani!?!?" he yells in shock. Kisshu didn't think she was that sick.

"Kisshu, calm down it's just expression."

"I hate it when humans joke about death," he says. "Now, sit up."

Ichigo obeys and sits up. Then Kisshu places a tray of soup on her lap. Ichigo looks down at it and then looks up at him. "What is this?"

"I think the can said chicken noodle soup. I found this book telling how to treat sickness and soup is one the best way to treat it."

"Thank you," she says and begins to eat. It's not that bad, but could been heated a little bit more. She's not going to say anything though since it's Kisshu first time cooking.

"So what were you doing out in the forest?" he asks her.

Ichigo explains to him what happen between her and Ryou. She also tells him that she quit being a mew mew and threw her pendant into the stream.

"Well, guess what I quit too," he says.

"You did?"

"Yep. I'm going to find a way to save my people without fighting," he says in determination.

"Can I help?" asks the cat girl.

"Sure, but you might need your pendant. Just in case," he answers her.

"Fine," she says. She wishes that Mew Ichigo will be out of her life, but in time she will learn to with it and accept who she really is.

Kisshu feels her forehead with his hand and smiles a little. "Your fever has gone down slightly, but it's still there."

"Kisshu, I..," she begins to say, but is cut off.

"Don't worry I won't blame you for getting sick. Now, eat all the soup. I'm going to go find some medicine to get you," he says and leaves.

"I wasn't even going to say that…," she says very sadly to herself. "I was going to say that I love you."

An: YAY! This is my longest story yet! (does a happy dance.) Well, in the next chapter will be a funny one. I wonder if Ichigo can tell Kisshu how she feels. Here is the poll for the two endings! The first ending has one and the second has three. Keep voting! Also, all news will be posted on my profile. For those you have never read or watch Fruits Basket the quote I use was what does snow become when it melts? Thanks for reviewing and keep it up!


	12. Shopping for Ichigo

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twelve: Shopping for Ichigo

Note:

3560 Yen: Is about 30 dollars in the US.

Na no da: Pudding uses this phrase at end of her sentences in the Japanese version of the anime (I'm unsure if she does in the Japanese manga). I think in other animes little kids do this too or say something else like in Pita Ten Misa the angle ends her sentences with su

* * *

Ichigo finishes her soup and places the spoon back into the bowl. The she picks up the tray and set it down on her nightstand. After doing this action, Ichigo lets out a big sigh. By way things are looking it's going to be hard for her to confess your feelings to Kisshu. 

Meanwhile, Kisshu is in the upstairs bathroom going threw the medicine cabinet. He's trying to find some that will cure Ichigo's cold. To much of his dismay the certain drugs he needs are either expired or they're all out. Kisshu isn't really please about this because he'll probably have to go to a human store and pick these items up.

He leaves the bathroom and walks back to Ichigo's room. As he enters Kisshu sees Ichigo looking at Neko-chan. Kisshu decides not to say anything to Ichigo about the stuff cat because she probably doesn't remember meeting him. Kisshu walks over to Ichigo and stands in front of the bed side. "Oi."

She looks up and sees him standing there. "Hi."

"The items that can help your illness either all use up or it's past the expiration date. So I need to go buy you some."

"I've been telling my mom to refill the cabinet, but she kept putting it off. Will you be alright going to the store by yourself?"

"Yeah. So how to humans get their goods?" he asks. Kisshu is quite uncertain how humans obtain their household goods. On his planet you just find what you need to survive and there are no stores.

"With money. On my desk is my purse and in there should be a wallet with 3560 yen in it. Hopefully that will be enough. Sometimes medicines cost a lot of money depending on the brand."

Kisshu walks over to her desk and picks up her purse. He opens it up and grabs her wallet. He then places it in his pocket. "I'll be going then."

"Wait!" she cries to him.

He looks back at her. "What?"

"You can't go to the store wearing that," she answers him and points to alien clothing.

Kisshu looks down at outfit. He sees nothing wrong with his shirt and pants. Ignores her and starts to walk out the door.

"Kisshu!" she calls to him again.

He stops and turns around to look at her. Kisshu has a feeling what she's going to say next.

"You need to change her clothes and wear a hat," she says.

Bingo! He was right about her wanting to change his outfit. "Fine I will, but do I have to wear a hat?"

"Yes, you can't let people see your alien ears. Just go into my parents' room and there's a door on the right side of the room that leads into their walk in closet. The left side is my dad's clothes."

Kisshu nods and leaves her room. He walks down to the end of the hallway into her parents' room. He's already been here earlier when he was looking for a way to help Ichigo, but he didn't go into their closet.

He walks over to closet door and opens it. Kisshu is at awe when he enters it because he has never seen so many clothes in his entire life before. Kisshu walks on over to he dad's side of the closet and goes through his clothing. He needs to find something that will fit his smaller body type. The winter clothes Ichigo made him wear was tad bit big on him.

He finds some old clothes on her dad at the end of the rack. It's an old pair jeans probably from when he was teenager and long green teen shirt. Kisshu holds up the clothing to his body and sees that it will fit almost perfectly.

He changes into her father's clothes and finds a ski hat from the shelf just above the clothes rack. He grabs it and puts it on his head. Kisshu forces his long ears under hat which quite uncomfortable for him. Kisshu then leaves the room and Ichigo's house to go find a store to get the goods that will her cold.

Kisshu finds a supermarket not too far from Ichigo's house. He walks in and looks around. He has no idea where the drugs would be located. He sees a hand basket and figures this must help carry your items. Kisshu takes one and then begins to wonder around the store blindly.

Every aisle he enters leaves him with awe. Kisshu has never seen so many products for an example, there are so many brands for peanut butter and so many types of bread. He just can't believe how humans have it so lucky here while his people are stuck underground with little food to eat.

Finally, Kisshu comes to a stop when he finds the drug aisle. He looks up at the shelves and sees over 50 types of medicine. This is staring to overwhelm him very much only because he has never seen so many types of products to heal the sick or injure. Kisshu does find the type he needs, but there are so many brands.

'_Why must humans have so many goods?'_ he asks himself.

"Hello, Mr.! Do you need help na no da?!?" shouts a hyper voice from behind.

Kisshu jumps when he hears the person's voice. He knows this voice is coming from the youngest of the mew mews and one that Taruto likes, but won't admit it. Kisshu is worry if she's with the other mews.

"Pudding, I think you frighten the man," says a small weak voice also coming from behind him.

Kisshu just decides to turn around and sees the monkey girl standing there and the fish girl. He's glad that wolf girl isn't here as well because she'll probably recognize him and try to kill him.

"I'm sorry if she was too loud," says Lettuce and bows to Kisshu.

"No it's fine," he says. He's not as nervous because these mew mews aren't really threatening as the wolf mew and the bird mew.

"Do you need help?" asks Lettuce.

"I just need some medicines, but unsure what to do buy," he answers hoping that what he said won't give him away.

"What do you need na no da?" asks Pudding.

Kisshu lists the types he needs and Lettuce shows him which brand is the best to buy. After Kisshu thanks her and Pudding, they leave and Kisshu grabs the items he needs for Ichigo. He leaves the aisle and which leads to the front of the store where the check out counters located.

'_Shit! This place is too damn big! I guess I should wonder around again,'_ he thinks to himself and once again blindly wonders the store.

Kisshu is walking pass the produce section, but stops when he sees the fruit selection. He almost drops his basket in excitement when he sees fresh strawberries. Kisshu doesn't know that these are greenhouse grown since it's winter and that there would be a taste difference to strawberries grown outside. He grabs a tub of them and places it next to the other products in the hand basket.

He then sees the checkout counter and hurries on over there. He needs scurry on home so he can help Ichigo, but he's delay because there long lines at all of the counters. This angers Kisshu and he picks one of lines to wait in.

"Hello again na no da!" says Pudding happily who is standing in front of him in the line with Lettuce

This startles Kisshu. He wasn't paying any attention since he was thinking about Ichigo being sick in bed.

"Once again, I'm so sorry," says the green hair mew and bows. While she's bowing, Lettuce notices something about him.

"It's okay," he says. Kisshu doesn't understand why she keeps bowing to him when something wasn't her fault.

"Umm here cut in front of us," says Lettuce.

"You sure?"

"You look you're in a hurry."

Kisshu decides to take this kind offering and cuts in front of the two mews. "Thank you," he slightly mutters. It feels weird to thanking an old enemy.

"Your welcome," says the fish girl.

Once, Kisshu is done paying for the products he rushes back to Ichigo's house. He's afraid if Ichigo doesn't get these medicines she might die. Right after he left the store, Lettuce and Pudding come out. They see Kisshu running in the direction of Ichigo's house.

"Hey! He must live near Ichigo na no da!" says Pudding.

"I wonder what's wrong," says Lettuce quietly.

Pudding hears her and looks up at her. "What do you mean na no da?"

"Oh! nothing," she says nervously. "We better get on to your house." Lettuce saw the color of Kisshu's eyes when she bowed to him when in the checkout lane. She knows that humans can't have golden eyes like his.

Pudding just shrugs it off and says, "Okay na no da! My siblings will be happy with all the food I bought for them!. I'm glad I ran into you on the way to store or it would have been hard to carry these groceries na no da!"

"Your welcome," says the green hair mew, but before they could start walking Lettuce's cell phone ring. She uses her hand that is not carrying the grocery bag and pulls it out of her purse. Lettuce opens it up and holds up to ear and says, "Hello?"

"Lettuce, I need you at the café," answers Ryou's voice on the other end of the phone. "Have you seen Pudding?"

"Yes, she's right here with me," answers Lettuce.

"Good, have her come too," he says and hangs up before Lettuce can say anything else.

"Who was it na no da?" asks the monkey girl.

"It's Ryou he wants to see us. We'll just drop the groceries at your house and hurry on over to Café Mew Mew."

"Okie dokie na no da!" Pudding agrees happily.

Kisshu reaches the front door of her house and opens it. He left it unlock so he can get back in. Kisshu forgot to ask Ichigo for the key. When he enters the foyer, Kisshu takes the hat off his head at once. His ears bounce up and turn red, but even though it hurts it feels so good to have them free

Kisshu takes off his shoes and hurries on upstairs to Ichigo's room. He walks up the stairs and heads for her room. Kisshu opens the door and sees her sleeping.

He walks over to her bedside and shakes her gently to wake up her up. Ichigo opens her eyes and look at him. She smiles weakly at him.

"Sorry it took so long," he says and smiles back at her.

"It's okay," she says softly.

"Here," he says and takes all of the goods out of the two plastic bags and places them out on her night stand. "Just tell me how much you take and I'll give it to you."

Ichigo tells him and he opens the bottles and starts to count the amount he needs. Ichigo sees the strawberries and starts to giggle a little bit. His ears perk and Kisshu looks at her. "What is it?"

"You bought those?" she asks him and points to fruit.

"Oh! I thought they would also make you feel better," he answers her.

"Thank you, Kisshu."

"Do you need water to take these pills?" he asks.

"Yeah," answers the cat girl.

He leaves and a few minutes later he comes back with a glass of water. "Here," he says and hands it to her and the pills.

Ichigo takes them and drinks them down with the water. She hates taking pills because sometimes she has hard time swallowing them. After she's done, Ichigo places the glass on her night stand.

"Do you want any strawberries?" asks Kisshu happily.

Ichigo giggles and answers, "Sure."

He hands her some and grabs a few for himself. When he bites into it, he's in heaven. He loves the sweet taste of the fruit. The sweetness of the fruit reminds him of Ichigo.

Once Ichigo is done eating them, she looks up at Kisshu. Her body starts to shake a little because she somewhat nervous about confessing her feelings to him. Ichigo doesn't understand why she's like this because he'll accept them no matter what. Maybe it's a love thing.

He sees her shaking. "Ichigo, you should lie down for a bit. You must be tried from sitting up too long," he says with a worry tone in his voice.

"But," she begins to protest.

"No buts," he says and pushes her slightly to make her to lie down. When Ichigo's head hits her pillow, she's out like a light bulb.

Back at Café Mew Mew, the mews are down in the basement in shock. Ryou just told them what happened earlier. They can't believe Ichigo quit and likes one of the aliens. Keiichiro is also there and looks at Ryou. "Maybe this is a good thing."

"How so? She's betrayed us," says Ryou angrily.

"Well, this fighting is starting to seem pointless. Lettuce was right maybe we should have talked this out with the aliens," says Keiichiro. He seems to be a little bit more understanding than any one here besides Lettuce.

"It's too late to talk things out," says the angry blond hair boy.

"So she'll be our enemy now?" asks Zakuro.

"She might so be careful and fight her if you have to," answers Ryou.

"But, she's our friend," says Lettuce.

"Not anymore," he says and leaves.

"Keiichiro," says Minto. "Do you really have to fight her?" Even though she loves to mess around with Ichigo, she really does care deeply for the cat girl.

"I'll try to talk to him," he answers the bird mew and leaves.

* * *

An: Sorry it took so long to update. I started school last Wednesday so I been busy getting ready for it and homework. I hope you enjoy this chapter and things will get more interesting now that mews know that Ichigo quits and is in love with Kisshu. Now for some news, if you haven't read my profile the poll for the two endings is closed and the second one wins! Sorry, if you didn't get to vote, but I need to pick the winner because we are getting near the end. Also, future news for this story will be posted on my profile. Oh! For the next chapter I'll answer any of your questions if you have any! I'm doing this because this story will get over 200 reviwes very soon! Anyway, I wonder what will happen next. Will Ichigo confess her love? How are the aliens dealing with Kisshu leaving them for good? Will the mews side with Ichigo or go against her? Will Aoyama ever jump off a cliff? Find out in the future chapters of You Are Not Alone! 


	13. You Are Not Alone

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Thirteen: You Are Not Alone

An: Hello everyone! Sorry for not updating quickly because my school started and I get tried by the end of the day. Anyway, thanks so much for the reviews! Over 200!! Here to celebrate with us is Kisshu!

Kisshu: Hi!

An: We're here to answers some of the questions you guys wrote me!

Kisshu: Our first few questions are from CrushedUnderLove. They wrote will there be other parings?

An: Hmm when I first thought of the idea of this story it was only going to be a KxI fic, but I might put in a little TxP. Next question!

Kisshu: Will any of the mews join them?

An: Still thinking about it. I'm unsure what's going to happen after this chapter

Kisshu: Better not be the wolf girl.

An: I should just do that spite you. The last three questions!

Kisshu: What happen to Pai and Tart? Will Aoyama die? Will Ichigo be able to tell Kisshu soon?

An: Pai and Tart are this chapter. Unfortunate Aoyama doesn't die. I was just messing around. The answer I know you all been dying to know! Will Ichigo tell her feelings? Yes, no, maybe I don't know. I'm only kidding. Yes she will tell her feelings, but the real question is will she be able to in this chapter?

Kisshu: wait!

* * *

The youngest of the aliens is waiting in front of the door to the computer room. He is very nervous. Pai who hasn't talked much to him since Kisshu quit is in there. He's talking to their people on to see how things are going. Last time they talked to one of leaders it wasn't so good.

Taruto begins to pace a little bit. He wonders what's taking Pai so long. When ever they call home it's short talked that only last about a three minutes. The door finally opens and the purple hair alien comes out. He has very grim look on his face. Taruto sees this and freaks out. "What happen?"

"There was an earthquake," he answers and begins to walk away.

"Pai!" Taruto goes after him. "How bad was it? I was it worst than last time?"

Pai ignores him and keeps on walking. He doesn't want to tell the midget because he'll just go looking for Kisshu. If Taruto tells him it will only break his heart.

Taruto gets out his weapon and starts to turn it around very fast. He then throws in the air and it warps around Pai. He gives the brown hair alien a dirty look. "Let me go."

"No! Not until you tell me what happen!" Taruto shouts at him. Tears start to form in his eyes.

"No," Pai says.

"Why not! Don't I have a right to know what's going on?!?!" he yells at the top of his lungs with that the tears start to fall down his cheeks.

"Taruto, you'll just find Kisshu if I do," he says.

"Something else must of happen. Did they find our families?"

Pai looks at floor and this answers Taruto's questions. He doesn't want to break his friend's little heart, but he has no choice and says, "They found his…"

"They didn't find ours," the brown hair alien finishes his sentence. Taruto is smarter than he looks.

Pai only nods.

"Why can't I tell Kisshu? It will make him happy to know his family is alright," says the youngest alien.

"Promise not to tell him?"

"I promise."

"Because that earthquake…injure his mother," Pai tells him at last.

Taruto eyes widen. "How bad?"

Pai doesn't want to answer him. There's silence for a long time between the two, but Taruto figures out the answer and lets Pai go. He watches him leave and then disappears. No matter what Pai says he has to tell Kisshu.

Ichigo wakes up and feels much better. Well, she's still sick, but not as bad as when Kisshu found her the forest. She sits up and looks around. Kisshu isn't in the room and she wonders where he went.

She decides to get up and look for him. She walks over to her door and opens it. She leaves her bedroom and starts to head for the stairs, but she hears a noise from the hallway bathroom. Ichigo strolls over to it and sees that door is open. She looks inside and sees Kisshu tending to his wounds.

"Kisshu?" she asks in worry voice. She hopes that none of his wounds reopened.

He looks up and sees her standing there. She looks very concern about him caring to his injures. "Yeah?"

"Are you okay?"

"Don't worry I just irritated them a little bit nothing too serious. I thought I was getting better, but I guess was wrong," he answers her with a smile to reinsure her.

"Because of me right?"

"No," he says.

"If I didn't went missing and got sick your wounds would of stay closed," she says very sadly. All she's been doing lately is causing him pain. This would of never happen if she didn't tell him to kill himself.

"Ichigo, don't blame yourself. You wanted to get away from Ryou so it's okay," he says to her in comforting voice.

Ichigo nods and tries not cry. She really does feel like it's all her fault. She's been this feeling ever since he got here and it won't leave her.

"Ichigo," he says quietly. He then stands up from the stool he was sitting on and walks over to her. He wraps his arms around her waist and pulls her towards his chest. He holds her very closely. "Don't cry."

"But it's all my fault," she says and tears begin to fall down her face.

He strokes her back with his hand. "No it's not because you didn't do it on purpose," says gently. He's trying to calm her down.

Ichigo frees herself from his grip and wipes her tears with her fingers. She then smiles at him and says, "You're right."

"That's my girl," he says and pats her on the head.

"Kisshu," she says very quietly.

"Yeah?"

"I….you," she mutters it so low that even Kisshu's alien hearing couldn't pick it up.

"What did you say?"

"I…." she was about to say it, but there's a loud knocking coming from downstairs. Someone is at the front door.

"What's that noise?" asks Kisshu.

Ichigo says nothing and hurries on downstairs. She's hoping that it's not Ryou at the door. Ichigo walks up to the door and stops in front of it. She then looks into the peek hole in the door and goes into total shock. Ryou's not at the door it's….

The person knocking on the door stops and disappears and then reappears behind Ichigo. "Oi," says person.

Ichigo turns around and sees Taruto standing there. She's hoping he's not here to fight. Now, she wishes she didn't throw her pendant into the stream.

"Where's Kisshu?" he asks without letting her say anything.

Ichigo doesn't answer. She's completely frozen and can't move anything in her body. She's still in shock from seeing him outside her door.

"Well?" he asks impatience.

"I'm right here," says Kisshu from behind them.

Taruto turns around and looks at Kisshu. He is very serious look on his face. Kisshu notices this and realizes something horrible is going on their planet. He's starting to feel scare about news that Taruto might tell him, but he stays cool.

"Kisshu, we need to talk," says the midget alien.

"What is it?"

Taruto glances at Ichigo and Kisshu gets the message that he wants them to be alone. He looks at Ichigo and she looks at him. Kisshu stares at her for a long time until she finally realizes that they want to be alone. She walks pass the two aliens and starts to head up stairs, but stops half way so she can listen to their conversation.

"Kisshu, I got news from home," answers Taruto at last when he thinks Ichigo is out of ear shot.

"What happen?" he asks in somewhat shaking voice, but still keep his cool.

"They found your family," he answers in a low voice, but the green hair alien can still hear him.

Kisshu is quiet. He's afraid what Taruto will say next. He's praying that his family is all alive and unharmed.

"Your mother," Taruto goes on knowing he won't get a respond from Kisshu. "Is really injured."

Kisshu turns his back to the youngest alien. His body is very shaking and he's trying to hold back tears. He would never dream that his mother would get hurt since she is a very strong woman.

Taruto looks down at the ground. He knows that Pai was right that they shouldn't have told Kisshu, but he needed to know. If they never told him and his mother die, Kisshu would be emotionally unstable. Also, if he found out that they knew about his mother's condition he would kill them.

Ichigo quietly walks up the rest of the stairs and heads to her room. She can't believe what happen to his mom. She wants to comfort Kisshu, but he might get mad at her for listening to Taruto and him talking. So she decides that she'll comfort him if he tells her what happen or she'll ask him if there's something wrong.

She opens her door and walks in the room. Ichigo gently closes the door so it doesn't make a sound. She turns around and sees Masha flying around like crazy shouting alien. Ichigo figures that he senses Taruto and it's making him feel uneasy.

The cat girl walks over to the little robot and grabs him. She then goes over to her bed and sits down. Ichigo pets him and this seems to calm him down, but he still shouts alien here and there.

Later, Kisshu enters the room and closes her door. He marches over to her bed and sits down next to her. He then leans his body against her and places his head on her shoulder. He doesn't want her to know what happen, but she might be the only one that truly understands his feelings.

Ichigo sits still for a minute. She's unsure what to do since he thinks she wasn't listening to his conversation with Taruto. Only thing she can do is waited for him to tell her because she's staring to become afraid if she asks him he might say no.

"Ichigo," says Kisshu quietly.

"Yeah?" she says nervously and her heart begins to beat very fast. She also afraid that he will tell her what happened to his mother and she might not be able to comfort him. "Hold me."

Ichigo obeys and let's go of Masha. She then shifts her body to face Kisshu and wraps her arms around his waist. Ichigo brings Kisshu close to her as possible and holds him as if she would never let go of him.

Kisshu buries his head into her chest and begins to cry. All these years he thought that his mom would never get hurt and live for long time. Now, that she's injured he's terrify that she won't pull through and die.

Ichigo hears him crying and she lifts up her right arm. She then places it on his back and beings to stroke it. This action calms Kisshu a little bit and he stops crying.

"Ic..higo..," he says, but you can barley make it out because his voice is very shaky.

"Yes?" she answers even though she had no clue what he said, but she can tell he wants something.

He takes a deep breath and says, "I'm all alone."

"You are not."

"Yes I am."

"How so?" she asks.

"Because I really have no place to go. My planet will never get better, Pai probably won't allow me to live with him and Taruto…and…my mother is hurt and…she might..die..," he says and starts to cry again when he said the last part.

"No you are not," she says.

"Yes I am and I'll always be left alone. I have no place to go!" Kisshu is staring to lose it.

Ichigo let's go of him and slaps him across the face to get some sense back into him. Kisshu puts his hand over the cheek she slapped and looks at her. He is very surprise she did that.

"Stop acting like this! You do have place to go and you are not alone!!! Some people don't have a place to go, but you do! You don't how lucky you are," she yells at him.

Kisshu let's go of his cheek and glances down at the floor in shame. Hearing that his mother is hurt made feel like it was the end of the world. He didn't realize what he was saying or thinking.

"Sorry for slapping you, but I had no choice," Ichigo says once she gets her cool back.

Kisshu only nods and keeps looking at the floor. He's afraid to look into her eyes and speak to her. Kisshu thinks she still mad at her for the way he was acting.

Ichigo leans over to him and gently places her hand on his face where she slapped him. She gently rubs it. Ichigo wants to show him she isn't mad at him anymore.

Kisshu grabs her hand so he can lean into her. He places his head back on her chest. The green hair alien gets close to her as possible.

"Will you be okay?" she asks softly and wraps her arms back around his waist.

"I think so," he answers at last.

"Kisshu, just remember you'll never be alone because I'm here," she says.

"You'll never leave me?" he asks her.

"I won't."

"You promise?"

"I promise I'll never leave you."

Kisshu smiles a little and then closes his eyes. He falls asleep right away. It's been a long day for the green hair alien and he needs some sleep.

Ichigo lets go apart of his waist and lifts her arm up to his head. She uses her hand to run her fingers through his hair gently. She keeps doing this for awhile, but stops when she sees snow falling outside her window. Then she looks away and whispers to herself, "Don't worry Kisshu your mother will be just fine and I'll do anything to help you save your planet."

She leans back on her pillow while still holding him. Ichigo sighs and looks back at the window. "Maybe now not the time to tell you," she says and begins to close her eyes. "That I love you." Ichigo then goes to sleep hoping everything will turn out fine in the end.

* * *

An: There you go!

Kisshu: How dare you start the chapter while I was talking!

An: I couldn't keep the people waiting. So what were you going to say?

Kisshu: Why can't Ichigo tell me how she feels right now?

An: Weren't you reading the chapter? Because I'm evil like that...

Kisshu: Hey!

An: Too much is going on right now in your life so she's going to wait awhile. You should of read the chapter.

Kisshu: ….I don't read….

An: You make me wonder sometimes you know that? Well anyway, thank you so much for reviewing and I'll answer more questions in the next chapter which will be awhile since I have no clue what should happen next. Don't worry I won't take forever to update like last time. Ja ne!


	14. There is a Way!

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Fourteen: There is a Way!

An: Minasan konnichi wa! In Japanese it means hello everyone! Thank you so much for your reviews and now it's time to answer questions again!

Kisshu: The first question is from Tsubame Sakura. She writes is it possible for an alien and human together? (a.k.a what would the children look like?)

An: Yes it is possible for them to have kids. It's like two people who have different skin color having a child. It all depends on genetics. For those who haven't took biology genetics is your genes that you receive from your parents. The child will either have alien ears or humans ears depending on what is dominate and recessive. The skin color, eyes, and type of nails (if you haven't notice Kisshu's nails look like claws) also depends on dominate and recessive genes. Hopefully that answers your question. Next one please!

Kisshu: The second question is from CrushedUnderLove. Will Ichigo get her pendant back?

An: Yes she will. She needs it to help Kisshu to save his planet. (hint) (hint.) By the way I love your icon on your profile! Yay Kisshu and Ichigo!

* * *

The next morning sunlight hits through Ichigo's bedroom window and moves across her bed. It hits Kisshu in the face and he awakens in bed. He isn't too please about this. He looks around Ichigo's room in a daze. Kisshu feels like yesterday was all a dream, but in his heart he knows it was real.

Kisshu eventually gets out his daze and notices Ichigo is not in the room. He sits up and stretches his arms. He then gets out bed and heads over to the door. Kisshu opens it and leaves her room.

Once he's downstairs, he smells something coming from the kitchen. The smell is unfamiliar to him, but he knows it's something good. He walks into the room and sees Ichigo in front of stove.

Kisshu notices her holding some kind of item in her hand. It's flat at the top and has a long handle she's holding with her hand. She uses it to stack the food on top of others on a plate. He wonders if this morning food that humans eat. Kisshu knows nothing about the types of food you should eat at the certain times of the day. Ever since him, Taruto, and Pai got here they took what they could find because none of them wanted to cook. Also on his planet you take what you are given and try to make it last for long time.

Ichigo doesn't know Kisshu is in the room. She keeps making more and more of the food while she's humming a joyful tone.

Kisshu smiles at this. She's always so cute in whatever she does. He hates to end this, but he has no choice. "Ichigo?"

She jumps a little from hearing her name being called. She's surprise that he's out of bed early because he had such a horrible day yesterday. Ichigo turns around and smiles at him. "What?"

"What are you doing?" he asks her.

"Making pancakes," she answers him.

"Pancakes?" In his mind he imagines a cake shape like a pan.

"Yeah, just sit down over there and they'll be ready in a minute," she says and points to a counter that's in the middle of the kitchen. There are some stools placed on both sides of it and Kisshu walks up to one that's facing the door and sits down.

"How are you feeling today?" he asks.

"I feel hundred percent better. My colds are like hell, but they only last for a few days," she answers him cheerfully.

Kisshu smiles a little. He's glad she's okay, but that's not enough to cheer him up fully. He's still upset about his mother being hurt, but not as much as yesterday. Kisshu looks down at the table and tears start to fill his eyes. Then suddenly he feels something warm on his head. He looks up and sees Ichigo standing there on the other side of the counter patting him on his head with her hand.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," she says and places the plate with big stack of pancakes on it in front of him. She then gives him a warm smile.

Kisshu somewhat returns the smile and picks up the fork next to him. He cuts the pancakes with the side of the sliver wear and takes a bite of it. His taste buds make him feel like he just entered heaven. He has never tasted something so good before in his entire life.

"Do you like?" asks Ichigo

"Yeah."

"Well, it tastes better with maple syrup."

"Maple syrup?"

"Yep." She hands him the bottle that's it in.

Kisshu grabs hold of it with his hand, but is confuse what to do. He's unsure how to open the bottle and make that sticky substance leave it.

Ichigo giggles and takes it back. She pops opens the top of the bottle. Then she pours the syrup on top of the pancakes.

He once again cuts the food with his fork and takes a bit of it. The maple syrup makes the pancakes taste even more heavenly than last time. Eating all these foods makes him wish that he was born a human.

After breakfast, Ichigo cleans the dishes and Kisshu just sits there watching her. He wonders is she should be at school since she isn't sick anymore.

"Kisshu?" asks the cat girl.

"Yeah?"

"How are you feeling today? Do your wounds still hurt?" Ichigo is very worry about him.

"Well, my wounds hurt just a little, but I can move around more without damaging it anymore. The only reason they started opening up again is because I carried you home and you were heavy," he answers.

"So I'm heavy?"

"Uhhh No! I'm still weak so when ever I left something it seems heavy to me," he says in panic voice. He's trying to save himself, but is failing terribly.

"So I'm something?"

"No!"

Ichigo just laughs at him and turns around from the sink. She walks over to the other side of the counter and faces him. She rubs his hair with her hand. "You're so cute when you freak out like that."

Kisshu turns away from her and begins to pout. Although, he's happy that she called him cute.

"So are you done with the dishes?" he asks her later on.

"Yeah. Umm Kisshu?"

"What is it?"

"Are you still upset about yesterday?" she asks him softly. She's kind of afraid what he'll say to her.

"A little, but you're making me feel better. Why does it matter?" he asks her.

"Because I want to know if you're up to searching for my pendant. I need it defend myself and help you save your planet."

"Ichigo…" he says very quietly. Back when she said she would help he was happy, but now hearing about his mother being injure he's worry that same thing will happen to her.

"Yeah?"

"I don't want you to get hurt," he says.

"Don't worry I'm a tough girl. I can handle anything besides I know a way to save your home."

Kisshu's eyes light up and he says, "You do?"

"Yep. The idea came to me this morning when I woke up," she answers him happily.

"What is it?"

"I'll tell you after we get my pendant. So let's go," she answers and begins to walk out of the kitchen.

"Wait!" he says.

She stops and turns to look at him. "What?"

"Don't you have school?"

"Kisshu, I think saving an entire race is more important than school," says the cat girl.

"Um right…," he says embarrassed.

Then they leave her house to go look for her mew mew pendant. As they walk to the forest they weren't realizing that they were being watch from the shadows and in the sky.

Once Ichigo and Kisshu enter the forest, they run towards the stream. Lucky for them it hasn't frozen up yet which gives them to chance to find it. Both of them walk up and down it looking into the water. Sometimes Kisshu sticks his hands in it since he's use to icy cold things while Ichigo isn't.

They been searching for hours and there's no trace of it anywhere. Ichigo and Kisshu want to call it quits for the day, but they are scared someone will happen to find it.

"Ichigo, the sun is going down maybe should look for your pendant tomorrow," Kisshu says at last.

"I guess your right."

"Is what you are looking for?" asks a familiar voice from behind them.

They turn around and shock to see Taruto standing there. He has Ichigo's pendant twirling around on top of his finger. The little alien has a smirk on his face and throws it to Ichigo.

She catches it, but is confuse why he gave back to her. Keeping her pendant would have been a great plan to get her out of the way.

"Taruto, what are you doing here? Is Pai with you?" asks Kisshu who is also puzzled why he gave the pendant back to Ichigo.

"I'm alone," he answers. "And I want to help."

Ichigo and Kisshu look at each other. Ichigo is still confused, but on the other hand Kisshu isn't anymore. He knows the reason why the midget acting liked this. Ever since the monkey girl starting to like him Taruto is having a change at heart.

"So can I?" he asks.

"Of course," answers Kisshu.

"We want to help too," says two voices from the behind.

* * *

An: Well, I hope you enjoy the chapter. I wonder what was following them and those two voices at the end of the chapter. Now, I have to things to tell you guys. Would you guys like me to make a forum of Tokyo Mew Mew if you do please tell me when you review. The second thing is there will be a sequel to this story so I hope you guys read it. Please Review! 


	15. Mew Aqua

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Fifteen: Mew Aqua

The three of them see Pudding and Lettuce standing there. This brings more confusion to Ichigo. There's just too many things happening at once.

"Tar-Tar!" Pudding yells happily and hugs him.

The little alien's cheeks turn red. "Stop doing that!"

"Tar-Tar, is Pudding's best friend na no do!" She replies happily and not letting go of him.

"What's going on !?!" Ichigo yells out loud in confusion and everyone looks at her.

"Well, Pudding and Lettuce saw you two go into the woods so we follow you na no da," answers Pudding and finally lets go of Taruto.

"I follow you guys by the sky," says the midget and backs away so Pudding can't hug him again.

"And you call me a stalker," says Kisshu and looks at Ichigo.

"So you three will help us?" the cat girl asks and ignores Kisshu's comment. She wants to make sure she gotten everything clear. Too many things are happening in her world at once right now.

"Yep na no da!" answers the monkey girl cheerfully.

"So do you have a plan?" asks Taruto.

"Ichigo said she knows away to help save our planet," answers Kisshu. The four of them glances at Ichigo waiting for her to talk.

"Mew Aqua," Ichigo tells them.

"Mew Aqua?" asks Lettuce.

Ichigo nods. "Yeah, I notice something about it. All the times we encounter it constantly restore things."

"Let me get this straight. Besides destroying things and restoring small areas, it can also restore a whole planet?" asks Taruto.

"Yep," she answers him.

Taruto looks at Kisshu. "Do you still have that drop of Mew Aqua?"

"Yeah, but I don't know if it's strong enough," he replies.

"No. If we use the Mew Aqua it can help locate other ones that might be powerful enough to save our home."

"Well, let's start tomorrow since it's getting late," says Ichigo.

Everyone agrees and they all leave the forest to go home. While they leave, the five of them don't realize someone is watching them from the shadows.

Taruto appears back to the dimension. Pai sees him and grabs him by the arm before he could go into his room. He makes a strong grip so the little midget can't get away.

"Oi," says the tallest alien.

"What!" Taruto yells back at him. He struggles to break free from Pai's grip. He never knew that he was this strong.

"Where have you been yesterday and today?" he asks.

Taruto is able to bring enough strength to break free from the purple alien's grip. "That's none of your concern!" He shouts at him and teleports to the inside of his room.

"Taruto…," Pai says quietly.

Kisshu and Ichigo are eating dinner. It's very quiet between the two of them. Ichigo is looking at her pendant that's sitting beside her. While Kisshu is enjoying the spaghettit that she made him.

He feels so much happier now that there's away to save his people. Also, that very soon the fighting between his people and humans will be over. On the other hand, Ichigo is very worry about a lot of things. She knows it will be very difficult to find the Mew Aqua and that Ryou might find out what they're doing.

Then suddenly Ichigo feels warmth on her hand. Ichigo looks down and sees Kisshu's hand on hers. She then glances up and sees him smiling at her. Ichigo's cheeks turn bright red and she feels her heart pounding very hard in her chest.

"Ichigo, everything will be alright," he says in comforting voice.

"You seem more hopeful than you use to be," she says back to him.

"Because you given me hope."

Ichigo's whole face turns a deep shade of red and looks away from him. She doesn't understand why she's so bashful around Kisshu. She's wondering if she should tell him how she feels about him instead waiting until his people are saved.

"Ichigo," says Kisshu.

She looks back at him. "Yeah?"

He points to her head with his finger. "Your cat ears are out."

"Nya!" Ichigo panics and places her hands over the cat ears in embarrassment.

Kisshu chuckles at her and says, "You're so cute, Koneko-chan when your cat ears out."

Ichigo actually lowers her hands and places them on the table. Whenever Kisshu compliments her ears, it makes her feel all happy inside. This gives her the courage to tell him how she feels.

The whole week, Ichigo, Lettuce, Pudding, Kisshu, and Taruto are out looking for the Mew Aqua. The three Mews look around the area to see if there's anything strange while Kisshu and Taruto use the drop of Mew Aqua to help them to find a source. They have no luck what so ever.

The five of them looked everywhere. Lettuce looked in water areas, Pudding in all the wooden areas, Kisshu and Taruto in the sky, and Ichigo in the entire city of Tokyo. To them it seems like the Mew Aqua disappear off the face of the Earth.

On the evening on the seventh day, they meet back in the woods near that stream. They're talking about what they should do next with the luck they been having searching for the aqua.

"Maybe we should take a break," Lettuce suggests nervously.

"That would be good na no da. Pudding's siblings are getting lonely," says Pudding. She's getting quite worry about her four bothers and sister being left home alone a lot this week.

"Yeah, Pai is getting really suspicious. I'm afraid he might do something," says Taruto.

"Okay, let's take the next week off," says Kisshu.

Later that night, Ichigo is doing the dishes. After she's done, she walks pass the fridge and stops. She glances over at the calendar on the front of it. A smile appears on her face. It's two weeks until Christmas. She gets an idea. Ichigo should get something for Kisshu then it will show him how she feels about him.

Ichigo walks upstairs and goes into her room. When she walks in, Ichigo sees Kisshu going through her stuff once again. He notices her and smiles at her.

She rolls her eyes. She hates it when he goes through her stuff especially her photo album. Ichigo just walks over and sits down next him.

"Ichigo, what happen to your hair?" he asks her points to her second grade picture. Her hair goes past her shoulders and ends near the middle of her back.

"During class one day some kid who sat behind me thought it would be funny to stick gum in my hair. Then after school, I came home in tears and my mom took me to get hair cut," she answers him.

"You should let it get that long again."

"Why?"

"You look beautiful with long hair," he answers with her smile.

"Thank you," she says and blushes.

Kisshu leans back on his arms. "Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever think we'll fine a Mew Aqua," he asks her changing the subject.

"Yes I do. You must never give up on thing even though they're heading for the worst," she reassures him.

"I can't help it," he says sadly.

She leans over and hugs him. Ichigo hopes this will cheer him up. This only leaves an open chance for him and rests his head on her chest and rubs against it with his head. Ichigo feels this and pushes him away. "Oi."

"What?" he asks her pretending he didn't do anything wrong.

"You pervert! How dare you trick me like that!" she yells at him.

"So what if I am? And I didn't trick you. I just saw an opening and took it," he says with a smirk.

"Why you!" She yells at him and tackles him playfully.

Once they hit the floor, Kisshu put his arms around her. He uses a tight grip on her so she can't get away.

"You really enjoy doing this don't you?"

"I like making you angry because it makes you cute," he says.

Ichigo just rests her head on his chest. It makes her feels so relax when she's close to him. Ichigo has never felt this way before with anyone including her old boyfriend. Right now she wishes they could stay like this forever.

* * *

An: There ya go! Sorry, if this chapter suck the next one will be better. Now, my forum is up so please go into it! I wonder who the person that's watching them from the shadows. It wasn't Lettuce, Pudding, or Taruto so who can it be? Oh, I posted a story on FictionPress which a sister site Fanfiction where you can write your own stories and I haven't gotten any reviews so you're bored please read Mythical Academy and review it. I hope that doesn't desperate. Well, please review! 


	16. Christmas for Just the Two of Us

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Sixteen: Christmas for Just the Two of Us

Note:

Ja ne: see ya

Naisho: secret or it's a secret.

* * *

It's been a whole week so the group starts to search for Mew Aqua again, but still no luck. They looked all over Tokyo and the suburbs. To them it really does seem like it disappear into thin air.

Within the following week and the holiday fast approaching, Ichigo tells them they should take a few days off. She wants to make Kisshu's first Christmas special. Also, she needs all the time she can get to find him a nice present, which she has been looking for on her free time, but with no luck. Ichigo has no idea what he wants besides having her as his girlfriend.

Three days just before the holiday, Ichigo decides to ask Kisshu what he wants during dinner. "Kissshu?"

"Hmm?" He looks up from his food.

"What do you want the most?"

"You," he answers.

Ichigo just goes quiet. She should have known he would say that. She has no clue why she even asked such a question.

"Why are you asking?"

"Because Christmas is coming up," she answers him.

"Christmas?" He has a confuse look on his face.

"Hold on," she says and gets up from the table. Ichigo leaves the kitchen and a few minutes later she comes back into the room. Ichigo then hands him a book and sits back down in her chair.

"What is this?" the green hair alien asks.

"It's about the holidays that are celebrated on my planet. It will explain everything you need to know about Christmas," she answers and starts to collect the dishes on the table. She then gets up and starts to wash them at the sink.

Kisshu opens the book and finds the page where the holiday is located. He then begins to read about it.

The book fills him with a lot of information. It states that Christmas is about the birth of Christ who is the Christians savior. He figures this must be some religion and keeps on reading. It another thing it states that non-Christians also celebrates the holiday and you get gifts. Also he reads about Santa Claus and a special item that makes him really happy.

Kisshu closes the book and places it down on the table. He stands up with a grin on his face. "Ichigo."

"Hmm?" She turns around to look at him from the sink.

"I think I'm able to teleport now and I need to test it. Ja ne!" he says and disappears.

Ichigo turns her attention back to the dishes. "He's up to something," she mutters to himself.

After she's done with the dishes, Ichigo starts to walk past the counter, but stops in her tracks. She sees her mother's cook book with that an idea hits her. Ichigo grabs hold of the book and sits down back at the table. If she can't buy him something she might as well make him something.

Ichigo starts flipping threw the pages. She wants to find something easy to make, but she can still put enough love in it to show him of she feels. Ichigo stops on a page when she finds a recipe to make.

She closes the book and stands up. "I'll make him chocolate cover strawberries!" Ichigo says very happily.

The next day Ichigo is at Lettuce's house. She told Kisshu that she would be out for awhile and will be back before dinner.

"Why do you need to use my kitchen?" the fish girl asks her. Lettuce is quite baffled why Ichigo needs to use her kitchen since she has one at home.

"Because I'm making Kisshu chocolate strawberries for Christmas. So since it's a surprise he can't see me making them," she answers her friend.

"Do you need help? I made them with mom one year for a family party," Lettuce offers Ichigo.

"That would be great!" Ichigo replies very joyfully.

They start to prepare the strawberries that Ichigo bought before she came over to Lettuce's house. The fish girl thought this recipe wouldn't be hard to make, but with Ichigo around cooking even simple stuff is difficult. She keeps messing up with the chocolate batter.

Later on, they finally got the strawberries cover and Ichigo starts to frost them. She makes kitty faces on them knowing Kisshu will love that.

"Ichigo, may I ask you something?" he friend asks her shyly.

Ichigo puts the strawberries in a box and places it in the fridge. She closes the fridge's door and faces Lettuce. "Sure. What is it?"

"Was Kisshu the guy you were talking about?"

"Yeah."

"I thought so when Ryou told us you like one of the aliens. So have you been able to tell him your feelings?" she asks her.

"Not yet because at first I thought it would be best to tell him when his people are safe, but now that we found a way to save them I thought this was a good chance to tell him," she answers. "Well, you see I'm very shy when it comes to my feelings for someone so I panic easily and sometimes my cat ears and tail pop out."

"Maybe this gift will give him the message," says Lettuce.

"That's what I'm hoping for her," says the cat girl.

"Well, be better clean up this mess." Ichigo nods and they start to clean up the kitchen.

Once they are finish, Ichigo tells her friend she'll be back tomorrow to pick up her gift and leaves. The cat girl can't wait until tomorrow since it's Christmas Eve and she'll finally be able to tell Kisshu how she truly feels about him.

Ichigo enters her house and takes off her shoes. She walks upstairs and once she enters her room, there's no sign of the green hair alien.

She walks over to her desk and picks up the sleeping little robot. "Masha?"

The pink fluff ball opens its eyes and yawns. He looks up and sees her holding him. Masha closes its eyes happily and says, "Ichigo!"

"Have you seen Kisshu?" she asks him.

"I'm right here," he says from behind her.

Ichigo let's go of the little robot and twirls around to face him. "Don't worry me like that!"

"Sorry, I had to get something," he says.

"What was it?"

He smirks and turns his back to her. "Na-i-sho."

"Hey!"

"Koneko-chan, you are so funny sometimes," he says and turns around to give her a smile.

"You seem more happy," she says and sits down on the bed.

He sits down next to her. "Thanks to you." Kisshu then leans against her.

The next day, Ichigo is on her way home from Lettuce's house. She's carrying Kisshu's gift in a plastic bag. Thanks to Lettuce, she doesn't have to wrap it up which probably would have been all messy if she had done it herself.

She decides to take a short cut home through the park. Ichigo needs to get home in time to start making dinner.

As she's walking through the park, Ichigo feels like she is being followed by someone. The cat girl turns around and sees a woman in an over coat, a hat, and sunglasses over her eyes. She sees the familiar cross necklace around her neck.

"Ichigo," says the woman.

"Zakuro."

"I wanted to tell you that I will not fight you because you're a dear friend," she says. "But may I ask you something?"

"Umm sure." Ichigo is very unsure where this is going.

"Why are you helping him?"

"Because after spending time with him I got a better understanding for him and his people," she answers him. "I also found a way to save his planet."

"I see…well if you need any aid you know where to find me," the wolf girl says and turns around. Zakuro then walks away.

Ichigo stands there for a second puzzled. "Did she?...I better get home." She then runs off in the direction of her house.

She enters her house and hurries into the kitchen. Ichigo places Kisshu's gift on the counter and opens her mother's cook book. She wants make a nice dinner for tonight that isn't to hard to make, but they all seem hard or she doesn't have the ingredients to use which she can't go get since stores are close for the holidays.

Ichigo feels a tug on her hair. She turns around and sees Kisshu standing there. She smiles at him and he smiles back.

"What are you doing?" he asks.

"Tonight is Christmas Eve so I'm trying to find something special to make," the cat girl answers cheerfully.

"Anything that you cook is special," the alien says.

Ichigo's cheeks turn bright red. "So you don't mind if I make a simple food?"

"Nope."

"Ok then." She looks back at the cook book and closes it. Ichigo decides to make grilled cheese.

Kisshu sits down on the stool near the door. He watches her cook and while she's cooking Kisshu sees the present sitting on the counter.

Ichigo hands him a plate running his gaze at the gift. He takes it and places it on the table in front of him. Kisshu then starts to eat the food.

"You like?" she asks him.

He nods.

Ichigo sits down and begins to eat her food. She's glad Kisshu doesn't care about what she makes because all she can really cook is the basic stuff.

After dinner, Ichigo and Kisshu are sitting in her room on the bed. She's holding the gift on her lap. She isn't the only one with something, Kisshu hiding something behind his back.

"Here," say Ichigo and gives him the gift.

Kisshu takes it and rips the wrapping paper right off like a five year old on Christmas morning. He sees a white box and takes the top off and his eyes light up instantly when he sees the strawberries inside.

He grabs one and takes a bit of it. After he finishes the chocolate strawberry, he hugs Ichigo.

"You're welcome," she says.

"Now, I have something for you," he says and lets go of her. He closes the white box and leans back without showing what's behind his back and places it on the nightstand.

Ichigo looks very confuse. How could he buy anything without any money?

"It took me a couple days to find it," he says.

"Did you steal it?" she asks him.

"Yeah, but it's no big deal because….," he trails off and holds something up above her head.

Ichigo glances up and sees mistletoe above her head. She looks back at him and sees a huge smirk on his face. She's starting to regret about giving him that holiday book to read. She should have just told him what Christmas was about herself.

"I think Christmas will be my favorite holiday," the alien says playfully.

"Well, I think it won't be my any more."

"Dear Koneko-chan, if I recall you really enjoy the kiss I gave you earlier."

"Well ummm…," she says very nervously and blushes a little bit.

"I take that as a yes," Kisshu says and leans closer.

"Hold on." Ichigo begins to back away.

"What is it my, dear Koneko-chan?" He asks her and keeps getting closer.

Ichigo's face turns a deep red until her cat ears and tails pop out. She was about to put them away, but Kisshu grabs her by the waist and pulls her to his chest.

"I got you my little kitten," he whispers in her ear. "Now, you're my forever."

Ichigo is now in a daze mood. She places her head against his chest. She loves being this close to him and also loves the warmth from his body.

"So will you let me kiss you?" he asks her.

Ichigo only nods. Kisshu then lets go of her and leans over her and places his lips on hers. The kiss is way deeper than the last time he kissed her. It makes her feel like a melting ice cream cone on a hot summer day.

He's giving her such a long kiss that she's able to kiss him back. It surprises him at first, but he deepens it even more.

Ichigo then breaks away from him. She needs some air to breathe. Ichigo looks back at him he gives her a big grin.

"So do you like me?" he asks her hoping she says yes. "I mean I can tell by the way you kissed back. Remember a kiss tells all about one's true feelings."

"Kisshu," she says.

"Yeah?"

"I love you."

"I love you too," he says and wraps her arms around her and pulls her closer to him.

Ichigo rests her head back on his chest. She feels like the luckiest girl in the world.

"So humans say Merry Christmas on this day?" he asks her.

She nods.

"Merry Christmas, Ichigo."

"Merry Christmas, Kisshu," she says back and closes her eyes. Ichigo then falls into a deep sleep.

* * *

An: I hope mentioning information about Christmas didn't offend anyone in any way. Kisshu just did need to know about the holiday. This has to be the fluffiest chapter I have ever written for this story. Oh, about the grilled cheese they ate for dinner. They probably don't eat that in Japan, but I was in a grilled cheese mood when I was writing this chapter in study hall one day. Well, she did it! Ichigo told Kisshu how she felt. Please go into my Tokyo Mew Mew forum and review! 


	17. Until We Meet Again

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Seventeen: Until We Meet Again

Ichigo wakes up in bed and finds herself in Kisshu's arms. She smiles and remembers what happen yesterday. She has never felt so happy in her whole life before.

She looks at him and sees that he's still asleep. Ichigo then decides to mess with his hair. While she is playing with his hair, his hand grabs hers.

"Good morning, Koneko-chan," he says.

"Morning."

Kisshu lets go of her hand and then places his on top of her head. He then starts to tickle Ichigo's cat ear with his fingers.

"Hey! Quit it!!" She says and begins to laugh.

"I don't think so," Kisshu says with a playful smirk on his face and keeps messing with her cat ears. "It's your fault for keeping them out last night."

"You wouldn't let me."

"Why shouldn't I?"

After while he stops tickling her cat ears and brings her closer to him. "So are we going to start looking for Mew Aqua again?"

Ichigo's eyes somewhat widen. She was focusing on her feelings for him that almost forgotten about saying his people. She can't let Kisshu know that so she just nods her head in agreement.

"I wonder if we found all the Mew Aqua and used them up," he says very doubtfully.

"There has to be some left," Ichigo says very hopefully. There's no way she's giving up that easily after they came so far.

"But where?"

Meanwhile Taruto is sitting in his room. Pai hasn't talk to him for about a week. He wonders if something happen on their planet or he figure out that he's helping Kisshu and planning to stop them.

"He can't do anything to me. I mean after all Deep Blue went…." Taruto is cut off when he sees Pai entering his room.

Pai just walks up to him and stops in front of his bed despite look Taruto gave him. "I know you been working with those three mews and Kisshu for some time."

"Yeah and your point?" He asks and turns his back to the tall alien.

"Taruto, look at me," he says slightly raising his voice.

The midget turns his head a little, but still not completely facing him. "How did you figure out I was with Kisshu?"

"I was wondering where you been going so last week I follow you," he answers.

Taruto stands up on his bed in anger and turns around to face him at last. "You had no right to do that!"

"You have know right to work with the enemy."

"Pai, why can't you understand? The humans aren't our enemies! We should have never battle with them in the first place! Ichigo thought a way to save out people and we probably could save them quicker if we talk it out in the beginning!"

Pai just stands there staring at his little friend. He's trying to soak in all things he said to him. Pai then just turns around and leaves Taruto's room.

He goes into his room and closes the door. Pai sits down on a chair and looks at the floor in deep thought. He's staring to wonder if Kisshu was right all along about Deep Blue and if Taruto had a good point about that they should of just ask for the mews help in the first place.

Ichigo and Kisshu went out looking for the Mew Aqua by themselves. They still have no luck what so ever so they decided to take a break in a park. With no people around them since it's Christmas Day, Kisshu doesn't have to worry about hiding his alien ears.

Kisshu is looking at the drop of Mew Aqua that he does own as they are sitting on the bench.

Ichigo puts her hand on his shoulder. "Don't worry everything will be fine. I'm sure we'll fine some bigger ones."

He looks at her and gives her a small smile. "If you say so. I just wish that this small drop can restore my planet."

Ichigo looks at the ground and remembers what a certain friend told her. She then stands up from the bench. "Kisshu, I need to go talk to someone why don't you go back to my house and wait," she says and leaves.

"I wonder what she's up to…oh well, I better get before anyone sees me," the alien says to himself and disappears.

Ichigo stops in front of a huge house which is surrounded by a tall metal face. She figures it's to keep out all of Zakuro's crazy fans. Ichigo then walks up to a wall beside the gate and presses the button of the intercom system.

"Fujiwara's house, please state your business," answers the voice over the intercom. The voice is so unclear over the intercom that Ichigo doesn't recognize it's Zakuro speaking.

"This is Momomiya Ichigo. I need to talk to my friend Zakuro," Ichigo says.

"This is her. I'll let you in." After she spoken the gate's doors open up and Ichigo walks inside to the front door.

When she reaches it, the front door opens and she sees Zakuro standing there. They then both walk inside the house and just stand in the main entrance of the house.

"Is there something the matter?" Zakuro asks.

"I need your help," she answers her.

"With what?"

Ichigo explains the situation to her. She isn't afraid to hiding anything from since Zakuro did say herself that she's willing to help and that she's is a dear friend.

"I see so you can't find any Mew Aqua?" Zakuro questions her when Ichigo was done talking.

"Yeah and I hoping you would know if there is any still out there," answers the cat girl.

"Well, while you, Pudding, and Lettuce left. Ryou did make me and Minto look for some and we did find them all."

"So you have them all? Where did you guys put them?" Ichigo asks.

"It's in lab in the Café's basement," the wolf girl answers. "Now, before we go get some we need to think of a way to sneak in the café without Ryou finding out."

"How do we do that?"

"I'll come by your house tonight besides I want ask Kisshu a few questions," she says and opens the front the door.

Ichigo just nods her head and leaves. She's worry about how Kisshu will react when she tells him Zakuro is coming by.

Pai is still sitting in his room thinking. So many things are running through his mind. Deep Blue has been their leader for so long that Pai feels like it would be deep betrayal if he went against him. Then again he knew Kisshu and Taruto way before Deep Blue.

Pai leans back in the chair that he's sitting in. "Hmm what should I do?" he asks himself. "There isn't much time left for our home…maybe Kisshu was right about Deep Blue."

He then stands up and leaves the room. Pai knocks on the midget's door. He goes right on inside when Taruto open the door.

"Taruto, I'm going to help you guys," he says right away before the midget can ask him what he wants.

"Really? What's your reason?" he asks him suspiciously.

"Because Kisshu was right about that Deep Blue shouldn't be trusted since we have never seen his real face and that…he mysteriously vanish."

"Nani!!" Kisshu yells in shock and falls back on Ichigo's bed.

"Don't worry everything will be fine," the cat girl reassures him and pats him on the head. Ichigo only told him that Zakuro is helping them, but what she didn't tell him that she's coming over to her house some time tonight.

"How could you? She'll kill me!"

"Why do you say that?"

"She punched me in the face!"

"Well that's what you get for trying to hurt that little girl for that necklace she had. You better not do that if we have kids," she says.

Kisshu's ears perk up and he sits up on the bed. "You mean?"

Ichigo giggles and says, "Who knows? It could happen. Besides I promise you I would never leave you and you'll hold every one of those words against me and stalk to me to the end of the earth until I say I do."

"Koneko-chan, why do you think that?" he asks her playfully.

"Because it's you. Now, let's go downstairs. Zakuro should be coming over any time now."

"Fine," he says ignoring the fact that the wolf girl is coming over. "You should have never told me your feelings because you will marry me."

"I don't mind the idea of getting marry," she says grabs him by the hand. Then they go downstairs to the family room to wait for Zakuro.

Once they got downstairs, the door bell rings. Ichigo goes to the front door and sees Zakuro and Minto standing there. Ichigo is surprise to the see the bird mew here.

"So you have a thing for the alien now?" Minto questions her.

"Nice to see you too," Ichigo says very quietly. She hates it when her friend gets all the nosey like that.

Zakuro gives Minto a look and the bird mew doesn't respond back to Ichigo. Then they just walk inside the house and enter the family room.

Kisshu is just sitting on the couch and sees them walk into the room. He is also surprise to see Minto just as Ichigo was, but says nothing.

Ichigo takes her seat next to Kisshu and the mews also take their seats in chairs that are across from the coffee table that is between the couch and the chairs.

"So Zakuro, what did you want to ask Kisshu?" Ichigo asks since no one was talking.

"Just a few questions. I need to make sure we can trust you before we can obtain the Mew Aqua."

"Okay," Kisshu says somewhat nervously.

"Why are you here and not with the other two aliens?"

"I got injure and Ichigo took care of me," he answers leaving out that fact that Ichigo told him to die and he took it seriously.

"I see. Have you been good to her?"

"Yes and when she got sick I took care of her."

"Did you give her the proper medicines?" she asks him.

"Yes."

"Okay then. Last question….," Zakuro thinks for a minute and then asks Kisshu, "Who would you pick Ichigo or your people?"

Kisshu goes real quiet. He has been stuck with that problem for some time. He would do anything to help is people, but he truly loves Ichigo would do the same for her.

"Well?"

"Ichigo…I would die for her," he answers Zakuro at last.

"Alright then, let's go to Café Mew Mew," says the wolf girl and stands up.

Ichigo just stares at Kisshu. She really never knew that Kisshu love her that enough to die for her. "Why?" she asks him.

"Because even though blood is thicker than water you sometimes have to choose certain people before your family," he answers her.

"Oh.."

"Spending all this time with you made me realize this," he says and smiles at her.

Then the four of them leave Ichigo's house and head over to the Café. On their way there they ran into Pudding and Lettuce. Zakuro tells Ichigo and Kisshu that she called them to meet them at Café Mew Mew.

They reach the café, but before they can do anything Taruto and Pai make their entrance. Kisshu is alarm to see Pai and he gives the midget a look.

Taruto then explains to him that Pai is on their side and doesn't trust Deep Blue any more.

Kisshu smirks and looks at Pai. "So who was right?"

"Don't make me hurt you."

Kisshu says nothing and looks at Taruto. "How did you find us?"

"We were going over to Ichigo's house and we saw you guys leaving and we deiced to follow you," he answers.

"We should now focus getting the Mew Aqua," Zakuro interrupts them.

"But how? Ryou lives there so it will be hard to get it without him knowing since he wire the whole place," says Minto.

"I forgot about that," Ichigo says sadly at her stupid mistake.

"I can help," says a certain voice from behind them. They all turn around and see Keiichiro standing there.

"What are you doing here?" Ichigo asks him.

"I forgotten something in the kitchen," he answers and looks at the aliens. He just stares at them for a second and then accepts that fact they are here. "So what are you guys doing here?"

"We need they Mew Aqua that we found earlier," Zakuro answers him before anyone else can.

"I had feeling you would say that. Don't worry I'll get you some. I know a secret way to get in," Kiichiro says and walks behind the café.

A few minutes later he comes back with a small bag in his hand. "Here." He hands it to Pai.

Before Pai can grab a hold of it, Ryou comes out of no where and takes it. He then puts a tightly grip on the bag and gives an evil stare at the aliens.

This angers Ichigo deeply and reaches into her pocket to get her mew pendant, but Zakuro stops her. The cat girl gives her friend a look, but Zakuro counters it with her look saying she'll handle it.

"Ryou, give it to them. They need it more than we do," she says.

"How can you trust them so easily?" he asks her.

"Because they are just like us," Lettuce blurts out and all eyes go on her.

"How so?"

"They have people they care about and so do we. They also have feelings just like us," the fish girl answers the angry blond hair boy.

Ryou is quiet. He never expected lettuce to speak out like that. She has change a lot ever since she joined became a mew mew and join the team. However, Lettuce is still a little shy and says sorry quite a lot when she makes a mistake.

Kiichiro walks up to Ryou. "I understand why you don't trust them because of your parents' death, but it's time to move on. I think they would want that, Ryou," he says and holds out his hands for the bag with the Mew Aqua in it.

Ryou hands him the bag and turns his back to them. "You're right. One shouldn't dwell on the past too long. And Ichigo, I'm sorry for the way I acted."

"Really?"

"Yep, but you're still working here and not getting a raise."

"Why you!!!" Ichigo yell at him, hut Kisshu grabs her by the waist. She gives him an angry look.

"Let it go," he says.

"Fine."

Keiichiro then hands Pai the bag. "Here we go and it's all we have. Also, if you have some left over just keep it we need to work restoring out planet with our own way."

"Thank you. Kisshu, Taruto let's go," he says.

Taruto pushes Pudding off him gently who was hugging him during the whole time they were there. "See you later."

"Wait!" she cries.

He looks at her and she hands him a piece of candy. He takes a hold it and his cheeks turn slightly red.

"That way you can always remember me na no da!"

"Thanks…" His cheeks turn redder.

Kisshu lets go of Ichigo and takes her by the hand. He then drags her away from everyone and once they are alone he kisses her on cheek.

"I'll miss you," he says.

"Me too," she says.

"I promise I'll come back once everything is okay on my planet."

"Okay."

"Will you wait for me?" he asks her hopefully.

"I'll wait for you even if I have to wait forever," she answers him.

Kisshu and her kiss this time on the lips. Once they are done, they return to the others. Then everyone says their goodbyes and they watch the aliens leave.

Ichigo wipes a tear from her eye and looks at the café and hates the fact she still has to work here. Her attention is then caught by someone standing in some bushes near the rear of the café.

"Ichigo is there something wrong?" Lettuce asks her.

Ichigo looks back at her friend. "Yeah, I thought I saw…," she trails off when she looks back at the bushes to see the person, but no one is standing there anymore. "Aoyama…"

Meanwhile they aliens are looking at their restore planet. They're amaze that one bottle of Mew Aqua fix everything up.

"The land looks very fertile," says Taruto happily looking at the ground.

"Of course you would notice that," says Kisshu.

"Hey!"

Kisshu then looks at Pai. "Oi."

"Hmm?" He looks at him.

"You're really quiet."

"I'm just wondering what happen to Deep Blue," he says.

"Wow! You didn't use sama!" Kisshu mocks him.

Pai hits him on the head.

"Oww… what did happen to him while I was gone?" he asks rubbing his head.

"We don't know. One day he just disappeared and we haven't heard from him since," Taruto answers.

Then suddenly a voice yells from a far. "Kisshu!!"

Kisshu turns around to that familiar voice and huge smile appears on his face. He sees his mother standing there waving at him.

"See pull through," he says very happily.

"Pai, we can also find our families!" Taruto says very excited.

Pai nods with a small smile on his face.

* * *

An: No it doesn't end here. There still few chapters to go before I end it and then there's the sequel. Well, so many things happen in the past chapters. I still haven't told you who was in the shadows and I'm still not telling you yet. Now here's a question from a reader. If Kisshu had to be a cookie, what kind of cookie would he be? Please review! 


	18. Are You Playing Games With Me?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Eighteen: Are You Playing Games With Me?

Note:

Yatta: yay

In Japan students change their shoes so they have little lockers to keep their shoes in.

* * *

"Ahhh I'm going to be late!!" yells a certain red hair girl running down the side walk. Her name is Momomiya Ichigo, but you may know her as Mew Ichigo. It's been two years since she last fought the aliens.

She enters the school and stops at her shoe box. When she opens it, a ton of love letters pore out. Ichigo is much admired from many boys. She sighs and picks up the letters and throw them away in the nearby trash can.

Ichigo has change quite a lot over the past two years. She grown slightly taller and chest is a little bit bigger too. Also, she wears her down instead wearing it in pigtails since Ichigo grew it out. Her hair now goes down to the middle of her back and at the end it's somewhat curl.

Ichigo walks into her classroom and sits down in her desk which is located in the back next to the window. Her friend Moe sits next to her and pokes her arm. She looks at her friend with annoy look.

"So how many letters did you get?" she asks.

"I guess about a handful," the cat girl answers. She hates it when her two friends ask her about the love the letters.

Miwa who sits right in front of Ichigo says, "Ichigo would you just go out with one already," she sounds very annoy because Ichigo is very popular with the guys.

"I told you a million times. I can't go out with a boy."

"Because you are waiting for that guy you met two years ago?" asks Miwa.

Ichigo nods. She told them about Kisshu expect for the fact he's an alien and she heal him from his injuries. The only thing she told them that she met him by working at the café which is somewhat true.

"Oi, have you heard they still haven't found Aoyama," says Moe who is changing the subject.

"I know he's been gone for two years. I wonder how his family is dealing with it," says Miwa.

Ichigo is quiet and just looks out the window. She hasn't talk to Aoyama since she mention Kisshu's name and the last time she saw him was near Café Mew Mew, but she thinks that she was just seeing something. So after the aliens left, Ichigo talk with his mother and she said that she hasn't seen him for days. Ichigo feels like this all her fault.

After school, Ichigo rushes off to the café. She almost late to due fact that teacher kept talking to her about her English grade. English isn't one of her best subjects. If she is late Ryou will scold her and might deduct her pay.

She reaches Café Mew Mew just in time. She then hurries off to the changing room before the blond hair boy can see her. Ichigo is starting to think that Ryou is giving her such hard time lately because she loves Kisshu and not him.

The cat girl walks into the dressing room and heads over to her locker. The other four mews are there as well and just started changing into their work uniforms. Ichigo isn't the only one that has change over the past two years.

Lettuce and Minto are also in same grade as her, but they go to different schools. Minto has grown at least three inches taller and wears the same hairstyle. Lettuce is now wearing contacts, but occasionally wears her glasses. Everything else about her is the same.

Pudding has changed quite a lot now that she's ten years old. Her hair is about five inches longer. She has also hit puberty. Her chest starting to change and she hit a growth spurt. Pudding is now about six inches taller. Zakuro on the other hand who is now seventeen hasn't change much like Lettuce, but looks more mature.

Ichigo opens her locker door and starts to remove her shirt. She then changes into her work uniform. She feels like her friends are watching her and she knows why. Ichigo hasn't been her happy cheery self lately because she hasn't seen Kisshu in two years.

She just closes her locker door and leaves the room when she's done changing. Ichigo walks in the dining area and starts to take the customers order. Everything is going fine until a guy wearing sunglasses walks into the room. She looks over towards the boy, but isn't watching where she is going and runs into Lettuce. The both girls fall to the ground and plates hit the floor and brake. Lucky for them they were just clean plates that Lettuce was going to place on the tables.

"Ichigo, are you okay?" asks the worry friend. "I'm so sorry I didn't see you."

"No it's my fault. I wasn't paying attention." Only thing Lettuce can never really change is the way she says sorry for everything.

"What's going on out here?" asks Ryou when he approaches the two girls.

"I bump into Lettuce by accident," Ichigo answers before Lettuce can blame herself.

He looks at both of them and sees no one is hurt. The blond boy then sees the guy with the sunglasses standing there watching them. "Lettuce clean up the mess and Ichigo serve that guy over there." He then just walks away.

Ichigo stands up and brushes the dirt of her skirt. She then walks over to the boy who is just standing in the front entrance. The cat girl thinks it's odd that Ryou didn't make her clean up the mess since it was her fault for the collision.

Ichigo stops in front the boy when she reaches him and says, "Welcome to Café Mew Mew. How many people?"

"One," he answers.

She stares at him for a second. That voice sounded somewhat familiar to her, but she ignores it. "This way."

Ichigo shows him the table and he takes his seat. She gets out her note pad and asks, "What would you like?"

"You," he answers softly.

"What was that?" she asks unsure what he said. Ichigo thought he said something about her, but it can't be him. The boy has human ears.

"Strawberry shortcake."

She writes it down and leaves. She walks over to the window that looks into the kitchen and hands Keiichiro the order. Ichigo then goes back to her customers, but while she's working she can't help looking at the boy. He seems so familiar to her.

Few moments later, Ichigo gets the boy's order and walks over to his table. She places the meal in front him and says, "Enjoy."

"Thank you…Ichigo," he says, but the last part he spoke very quietly.

She looks at him. "What did you say?"

"Just thank you," he answers and takes a bit out of the cake.

Ichigo just walks away. She thought he said something at the end of that sentence. Maybe she's been working too hard and starting to hear things.

After work, Ichigo is walking home. As she's walking, Ichigo turns around to see if anything is following her from the behind. She's starting to think the guy in the sunglasses is stalking her.

"I'm just working too hard," she says to herself when she stops to look from the behind. She keeps on walking, but backwards. "No one is….ahh!!" She feels like she ran into someone.

"You okay, Koneko-chan?" says a voice from the back of her.

She quickly turns around, but sees no one is standing there. Ichigo just hits herself in the head. "I'm really working too hard." The cat girl then hurries on home.

In a near by tree a certain green hair alien is sitting there with a smile on his face. Kisshu looks the same expect he's taller and wearing human clothing. His people saw how comfy that earth clothes were so they switch from their clothing to human.

"Very cute, Koneko-chan. I love it when you are dense," he chuckles to himself. "Though your boss is very smart to figure out it was me."

The next few days, Ichigo still feels like someone is watching her. She's starting to think that she's going crazy. She tried to ask day off from work, but Ryou won't let her.

In all her classes, she sits next to the window. Every time she looks out the window she sees a shadow like figure floating in the air. Then Ichigo looks away, but the second she looks back the figure is gone.

Another thing that is bothering her is that boy in the sunglasses keeps coming back to Café Mew Mew. That's other reason why she wants to take a day off from work because she doesn't want to see him anymore.

On day when Ichigo is walking home, she just deiced to skip work and could care less if Ryou yells at her. She just really needs to get away from that guy for awhile. It's really freaking her out that he's there every day.

As she's walking something comes to her mind. Seeing that man everyday makes her wonder. It could really be Kisshu. He does have dark green hair and really pale skin. It never occurred to her before because she never seen his eyes…

The cat girl just turns around in the direction of the café and runs off towards it. She has to see what's under those sunglasses or it will drive her crazy all night.

When she gets there, Ichigo burst the doors open and marches in the café. She sees that boy there and walks on over to him. Once she reaches the table, the cat girl sits across from him.

He smiles at her. "Hello."

"You!" She somewhat yells at him.

"Yes?"

"Why are you wearing sunglasses indoors?" she asks very suspiciously.

"Because I want to," he answers her with a smirk.

Ichigo recognizes that smirk from anywhere and stands up. She leans over the table and pulls off the sunglasses. When she sees his golden yellow eyes, Ichigo crosses her arms over her chest and says, "Kisshu!!"

"The one and only," he says and still has that smirk across his face.

"Why you!!" she yells angrily at him. Ichigo hates it when he plays tricks on her.

"I just wanted to mess around. Besides I just wanted to stare at your beauty a little longer before I show myself to you," he adds on to make her less angry at him.

The cat girl blushes. "My beauty?"

"Yeah. You are more beautiful than ever."

"Why than…don't change the topic!!" she yells at him realizes what he was doing.

"I'll just wait for you outside," he says and leaves.

"So you finally figure it out," Minto says from behind her.

Ichigo twirls around and looks at her friend. "You knew?"

"Yep," she answers.

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because it's funny how dense you are," she says and walks away.

Ichigo just pouts and heads out the door before Ryou can see her and order her to get to work. She sees Kisshu standing on the side walk in the front entry way of the café. Ichigo walks up to him and attaches her arm around his.

He looks at her and smiles. Then the two walk into the nearby park and sit down on a bench. Ichigo rest her head on his shoulder once they sat down. They sit there in silence enjoying the moment they are having together.

"Sorry for messing with you," says Kisshu breaking the quietness.

"It's okay."

"Also, sorry it took me so long to return. It took about year to get everything up and running and then the second year I would of came back, but mother wanted us to get settle in our new home," he says.

"So your mother is fine?"

"Yep. I missed you."

"Me too. Kisshu?"

"Yeah?"

"Why do you have human ears?" she asks.

"Pai made a pill that allows us to shape our form into a human form," he answers. "So now I don't have to wear a hat over my ears. That's other reason why it took me two years to come back because he wanted make sure there were no bugs in it," he answers.

"That's great!...Kisshu," she sings his name.

"Yeah?"

"Can we go on a date Sunday?" she asks and makes herself look cute.

"Of course."

"Yatta!" she cries happily and takes her head off his shoulder. Then Kisshu leans over and kisses her on the lips.

Nearby them someone is standing in between the trees so no one can see them. The person looks very upset to see them kissing.

"Don't worry we'll get him and then Ichigo will belong to you," says a voice inside the person's head.

* * *

An: Cliffy!!! Who is that person standing in the trees? Who is that voice talking inside the persons head? You'll just have to wait and read next time on You Are Not Alone chapter 19: Our First Date! 


	19. Our First Date

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Nineteen: Our First Date

Note:

Gomen: I'm sorry

Ohayoo: morning (I think there's two ways to spell this…)

Nani: what

* * *

Ichigo is standing in a clothes store looking at skirts. Minto is next to her watching her. They are out shopping for clothes for Ichigo. The cat girl thought they were just going to pick an outfit for her date on Sunday, but Minto wants to buy her a whole wardrobe of clothes.

"Are you sure you want to buy me all these clothes?" asks the cat girl. Ichigo feels guilty allowing Minto to do this for her. Two years ago Ichigo probably be all for this, but now that she is older she wants to be better friends with Minto without involving her wealth.

"Ichigo you deserve better clothing and I'm tire you always borrowing my clothes," the bird girl answers.

"Right…" Ichigo still borrows Minto's clothes now and then. Also, sometimes when she borrows the clothes, Ichigo doesn't return them.

"Tomorrow I want you to bring the clothes I lend you at work."

"But they are so cute!"

"I-ch-i-go!" Minto says angrily.

"Ah gomen gomen gomen," Ichigo says and takes a couple of skirts and goes into to the dressing room.

Ichigo and Minto shop in a lot stores until Ichigo gets the right amount of clothes. They eat dinner at café that servers more of meals instead of sweets. Then after they ate, the both of them head for home.

Ichigo walks into her room once she got home, and she places the clothing in her closet or her dresser. She feels very happy and can't wait until her date with Kisshu.

Sunday morning Ichigo gets up out bed bright and early, she doesn't want to be late for her first date with Kisshu. She stretches her arms and wakes up the little robot who is sleeping on the pillow beside her pillow. Masha opens his eyes and looks at her.

"Ohayoo, Masha," she says very cheerfully.

"Ichigo!" he cries happily.

The cat girl just giggles and gets out of bed. This is the happiest day of her life. Finally Ichigo and Kisshu can really start their relationship together without worrying about anything. She then runs downstairs and greets her mom in the kitchen. She opens the fridge and grabs an apple. She closes the door and takes a bite out of the fruit.

"Ichigo, is that all you are going to eat for breakfast?" her mother asks her.

"Yep I don't want to be late today," she answers.

"Late for what?"

"Work," she replies quickly. Ichigo didn't tell her parents about Kisshu yet. She doesn't want her mom to go all mushy on her and telling her dad is like going on death row. He goes all crazy if a boy goes near his baby daughter. She really wishes that he would treat her more like an adult instead of a little kid.

"I thought you hated your job," she says remembering her daughter complaining a lot about work during dinner.

"I might get a raise," she answers and leaves the room swiftly before her mother asks her anything else.

She walks into her bathroom once she gets upstairs and finished her apple. She hops into the shower and washes her hair. When she is done washing herself, Ichigo gets out and puts a towel around her body. Ichigo then goes back into her room and dries her hair with a blow driver and brushes her hair out while she's doing it. Once her hair is dried, she takes her towel off and changes into clothes that Minto bought for her. Ichigo puts a cute white skirt with pink flowers on it that goes down to her knees and pink tank top. Then she walks over to her dresser and looks into the mirror above it to put on her makeup.

Once she's done getting ready, Ichigo grabs her little pink purse places her cell phone in it and hurries on downstairs. She makes it out the door, when her mom was washing the dishes so she can't see her all dressed up.

Ichigo scurries to the park hoping that she isn't late. She kind of spent too much time in the shower and blow drying her hair. They agreed to meet at the park at ten, but it's now 10:06. She reaches the park and stops at a bench near the fountain in the center of the park. She looks around and there is no sign of Kisshu. This angers her and she sits down on the bench. There was no need to worry about being late since Kisshu wasn't here after all.

At 10:30 Ichigo gives up and stands up from the bench. As she's walking away, Ichigo feels a tap on her shoulder. The cat girl turns around and sees Kisshu standing there. He's wearing a dark green T-shirt and light blue jeans.

"Sorry I'm late," he says to her. "I had to sneak out of school."

"You have school on Sundays?" she asks him.

"No I had detention," he answers her.

"I can image that."

"So where are we going?" he asks her ignoring the comment she just said.

"The amusement park," she replies happily.

"Amusement?"

"It's a park fill with rides. You don't have one on your planet?"

"No."

"Then I'll show you," she says and grabs his hand. Ichigo then drags him to the theme park.

They spend the whole day there and they are having a blast. Kisshu is only having fun because Ichigo is there with him because he really doesn't like the rides especially roller coaster. Every ride they go on Kisshu asks Ichigo if it's safe and she has to reassure him that people don't get hurt on these rides, but she doesn't tell him about rides can break down and people getting stuck on them.

At lunch time Ichigo and Kisshu are sitting at the picnic table eating the food that Ichigo bought. Kisshu is really enjoying the pizza that Ichigo got for him. Kisshu does enjoy the food that they started growing on his planet, but he prefers to eat human food.

Ichigo watches him eating the pizza. She missed him a whole lot. She wonders what he looks like in his alien form because she has only seen him in his human form since he got here. In human his human form he looks more mature and taller, Ichigo does expect that he probably looks the same way in his alien form, but the hair is different. As a human he has short hair that covers a little bit over his ears. The cat girl hopes he has short hair in his alien form as well because she kind of thinks he looks like a girl with long hair and he's very cute with the short hair look.

"Ichigo?"

"Yeah?"

"Are we going on another ride?" he asks her.

"Aww is Kisshu afraid of rides?" she asks him playfully mocking him.

"I am not!" he begins pout.

"Then you wouldn't hang on to me every time we get off the rides."

"I just…really like you," he finishes his sentence and looks away.

Ichigo giggles and says, "You're cute."

He looks back at her. "You really think so?"

"Well, duh."

"Sorry I just got use to you rejecting me all those times."

"That was in the past now let's go," she says and grabs him by his hand and then drags him off to another roller coaster.

After they get off the ride, Ichigo cell phone rings. She pulls it out of her purse and looks at the caller ID.

"Who is it?" asks Kisshu.

"Ryou, but why is he calling? I told him that I'm not working today," she answers bitterly.

"Maybe it's something important."

"Fine." She opens her cell phone up and brings it to her ear. "Hello?"

"Ichigo, get over here now," he says instantly after she said hello.

"I'm not working today."

"Just get over here," he says in a serious tone of voice and hangs up.

"I wonder what happen," Kisshu says. He heard Ryou talking over the phone thanks to his alien hearing.

"I guess it important," the cat girl says and puts her phone back in her purse. "We better getting." The theme park they are in is on the other side of the town and it will take about half an hour to get to Café Mew Mew.

"I can get us there faster," the alien says and pulls her over into a wooden area where no one can see them.

"Kisshu what are you doing?" Ichigo asks him very confused.

He doesn't answer her and wraps his arms around her waist. Kisshu pulls her closer to his chest and both of them teleport. They reappear in the park near the café. Ichigo is somewhat dizzy from what just happen. The teleportation went a little fast for her.

Kisshu lets go of her and she almost falls over, but he catches her. He lets go over again when she pushes him away and leans against a tree. Ichigo gets off the tree when she regains her balance.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"Yeah."

"Good, now did anyone see us?" he asks her looking around.

"No..why?"

"Because I forgot to teleport us in a hidden area," he answers her.

"Kisshu!" she yells at him angrily.

"What? I'm still getting use to appearing where no one can see me."

"Whatever." Ichigo then runs off in the direction of Café Mew Mew. Kisshu follows close behind her.

They reach the café and stop dead in their tracks, when they see the two front doors on the ground. The both of them walk on in and see that the inside was also damage. Ichigo and Kisshu walks up to everyone who is standing in the middle of the café.

"What happen?" asks Kisshu.

"Someone vandalized the place," answers Zakuro.

"Wasn't anyone here?" asks Ichigo.

"No because I gave everyone the day off today and I was out running some errands," answers Ryou.

"Was the basement damage?"

"Yes they must have known about the lab in the basement because the door leaning down to it was ripped off. It was liked they knew the door would be locked."

"We suspected that they know about the Mew Project," says Keiichiro.

"Oh." Ryou remembers something and pulls out a string of long blond hair in a baggy. "I found this on one of my tables downstairs. Ichigo, do you have Masha with you? He is able to scan samples for DNA."

Ichigo shakes her head. "No I left him at home."

"Here," he hands it to her. "Just show it to him and he'll scan it. Then come back here after he scans and bring him along because to view the results you need to hook him up to my laptop. Luckily I left that up in my room and the person didn't know about the upstairs."

Ichigo takes the strand of hair and places it in her purse. Then Ichigo and Kisshu leave the café and once they are outside with no one around watching them, they teleport to her room. They appear inside her room, and Ichigo isn't so dizzy like the first time.

Ichigo walks over to her desk and opens a drawer. She made Masha a little room for him so while she's gone he has a place to hide from her parents. When she opens it, the little robot is no where to be seen.

Ichigo turns around and sees Kisshu going through her stuff. This angers her deeply and she walks over to him and bops him on the head. "Oi."

"Sorry couldn't help myself," he says as he rubs his head with his hand. He then sees tears in her eyes, when he looks up at her. "Ichigo, what's wrong?"

"Masha wasn't in the room a made for him!" she answers him and the tears start to fall down her cheeks.

"Koneko-chan, please don't cry." He was sitting on the floor while going through her stuff so he stands up and embraces her. Kisshu brings her very close to his chest and she rests her head on it.

"He's gone!" she says in a really upset voice.

"Don't worry. Maybe he's somewhere else in your house," the alien boy speaks in a comforting voice.

She shakes her head. "No, he never leaves that drawer while I'm out. He always listens to me."

"Are you sure?"

She nods her head.

"Hmm…" Kisshu thinks for a moment. Something must have made the pink fuzz ball leave Ichigo's desk and by the looks of it he isn't anywhere else in her room or the rest of the house. Otherwise he would scream alien since Kisshu is here with her.

She mumbles something under her breath and Kisshu is unable to hear it. She blamed herself that the little robot is gone. Ichigo had a feeling she should have brought him along, but she didn't want him to annoy Kisshu.

"Ichigo," the green hair alien says softly.

She looks up at him and he wipes a tear from her eye. He then lets go of her, when he noticed that her bedroom window has a big hole in the middle of it and there is glass on the ground.

"How could we not notice that," Ichigo says, when she sees Kisshu looking at it. This makes her feel very stupid for not seeing that when they got here.

"I don't know, but this is probably the same person who attacked the café. I wonder how they got through your window since it's on the second floor."

"There's a tree outside that's near my window," she says and points to it.

"Yeah, but a human couldn't make that jump and crash into your window like this," he says and looks back at her.

"True."

He turns around his whole body and faces her. He holds out his hand and says, "Give that piece of hair and I'll have Pai look at it. He too has a lab like Ryou's."

Ichigo nods her head and reaches into her purse. She pulls out the zip lock bag and places it in his hand.

Kisshu takes it and puts in his pocket. "Don't worry everything will be fine so smile."

Ichigo gives him a weak smile, but he doesn't like that. He just grabs a hold of her and holds her close to his chest again. He hates to see her sad or hurt.

"You should go," she quietly, but he's still able to hear it.

He lets go of her and leans down and kisses her on the lips. After they are done kissing, the alien says, "Cheer up everything will be alright. I'll be back in awhile." He then leaves her room and heads back home to see Pai.

The green hair alien reappears in front of a two story house. He knocks on the door because the homes here have a special lock so people can't teleport inside buildings and steal stuff. He stops when a purple hair alien opens it and looks angrily at him.

"What is it, Kisshu? I'm in the middle of working on a huge term paper for school," says Pai. The purple hair alien is now in college and gets ton of homework. He hates it when Kisshu and Taruto interrupt him in the middle of his school work.

"Pai, I need to use your lab," he says.

"No not again! I will not allow you to use it because of the disaster you caused. One Kisshu is bad enough!" he says and starts to close the door on his friend. Kisshu grabs it before he could shut it on him.

"Hey, that was an accident and the clones were destroyed when you pour water on them, but I have important reason to use your lab," he says and walks inside the house.

"It better be important."

Kisshu pulls out the bag with the blond hair in it out of his pocket. He then explains to Pai what happen to Masha and Café Mew Mew. Then the both of them go downstairs and the purple hair alien starts to scan the hair for the DNA. An hour later, Pai finally gets results and is in shock. He looks at Kisshu and tells him who the person is. The green hair is angry and disappears. He reappears inside of the café.

"Kisshu, you're back," says Ichigo when she looked from cleaning up the mess that the person left behind. "We've been waiting for you."

"Here," says Kisshu and hands her the paper that Pai's computer printed out.

"What is this?" she asks him.

"The results," he answers her.

Everyone is the same room since they need to clean up the mess. Ryou just grabs the piece of paper and looks at her. He's left in shock after he read it and hands it to Keiichiro who is also left in shock.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asks Ryou.

"The Blue Knight," he finally says.

"Nani!" Ichigo cries out in confusion.

* * *

AN: Dun Dun dun! Cliffy!!! You'll just have to wait and see what will happen next because I'm going on vacation! I need a break from updating this story because I need time to think about what happens next and how to end it. I do have chapter 20 written up and partly written up chapter 21, but I don't like them very much. I need to work them out so don't expect an update to happen real soon, but don't worry I won't take forever to update like I did in the beginning when I first posted this story. While I'm gone it will give time to for some people to catch up and for people who are caught up this story you can read my other fics! Please read Will There Ever Be Peace? DarkWolfYoukai860 and I write that story and just updated it awhile back, but no one review the chapter. I got many hits and some people put it on their story alert list, but no reviews. I guess we lost our fans since we took forever to update because somebody hates to type it up (looks at Wolf). Will There Ever Be Peace? is a Tokyo Mew Mew fic and it has Kisshu and Ichigo pairing in it, but we called him Kish in it. I only called him Kisshu in this story because I thought it sounded better for the plot. Please review and look at my profile because I will announce when an update will happen! 


	20. Friend or Foe?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twenty: Friend or Foe?

Note

All the mew mews can fly. (Which I think Minto should be only the one since she's part bird).

* * *

Everyone is the same room since they need to clean up the mess. Ryou just grabs the piece of paper and looks at her. He's left in shock after he read it and hands it to Keiichiro who is also left in shock.

"Who is it?" Ichigo asks Ryou.

"The Blue Knight," he finally answers.

"Nani!" Ichigo cries out in confusion.

"Isn't Aoyama the Blue Knight?" Lettuce asks Ichigo.

"Yeah, but he went missing two years ago…," Ichigo trailing off. "Although I did thought I saw him standing by the café after the aliens left…."

"Then if it is really the Blue Knight then we should be on guard lucky for you girls that your animal genes stay in your DNA," says Kiichiro.

"We better just call it for the day. I want to see you girls tomorrow," says Ryou and he then leaves the room.

"What about Masha?" Ichigo asks looking at Kiichiro. "Is there a way to save him?"

"I'm sorry, but I'm afraid we can't fine him until the main computer is back up and running until then we have to hope he's fine," he answers grimly and also leaves the room.

Kisshu just grabs Ichigo by the hand and they leave Café Mew Mew. The cat girl doesn't talk to Kisshu at all on the way to her house. She is very worried about Masha being gone and what the Blue Knight might be doing to him if he is with him. A part of Ichigo thinks that Aoyama can't behind this, but the other part believes that he is now against them for some reason. Another reason she doesn't say a word to the alien because he looks really upset about something.

"See ya," he says.

"Huh what?" Ichigo wasn't paying attention where they were walking.

"We're at your house," he answers then gives her a hug. "Ichigo, please be careful. I have a bad feeling about this."

"I'll be fine," she says and kisses him on the cheek.

"See ya." He then walks out of her yard and down the sidewalk to find a place to teleport with no one around.

The cat girl walks inside the house and closes the door. As she's taking off her shoes she hears her mother talking in the family room. At first Ichigo thinks she's on the phone, but she hears another voice and it's a boy voice. It also sounds familiar and that makes her very worried.

Ichigo starts to head to the room, when she finishes getting her slippers on. As she gets closer and closer Ichigo can make out the voice better. She enters the room and is filled with shock. Right there sitting on the couch is… "Aoyama!"

"Hey," he says after she said his name with a smile.

"Oh, Ichigo I'm glad it's you because if it was your father he would have a fit. Now, I need to get some more tea why don't you join us," her mother says and gets up from her chair and leaves the room.

"So how are you?" he asks.

"Fine…," she replies nervously.

"Is there something wrong?"

"No…I have to go upstairs and do homework," she says quickly and leaves the room. Ichigo can't believe he's back and at the same time when the café was destroyed and Masha's kidnapping. This makes her wonder if he's really on their side or not.

She goes into her into her room and starts going through her stuff. Ichigo needs to call Kisshu with the special cell phone he gave the day before their date. This phone allows her to call him even though he's like on the other end of the universe. The cat girl can't seem to find it and feels like she's going to cry soon. Today is has not been a good day for her.

"Looking for this?" asks a voice from behind her.

The cat girl turns around and faces the person. Her mouth drops when, she sees Aoyama holding the pink cell phone in his hand. "How did you?"

"That's not of your concern. This cell phone looks different from your other one which is sitting out of your purse," he answers her and points to her purse that she place on her bed when she came into her room. "Why do you have two?"

Ichigo is speechless and looks the other way. She can't think of a good excuse to give him.

"Well, I guess this isn't very important so I'll just take this with me," he keeps on talking. He places the phone in his pocket. "Ja ne." He then leaves her room.

Ichigo stands up and walks over to her bedroom window. She looks outside of it and watches her ex-boyfriend leave her yard and at the blink of the eye he vanishes. The cat girl rubs her eyes and can't believe what he saw. She's hoping that was just an illusion.

Later that night Ichigo hears tapping on the window, she goes over to it and sees Kisshu floating outside. Ichigo opens up the window and lets him. She closes the window when he sits down on her bed.

"You okay?" he asks her.

"Why are you asking?" Ichigo asks him and sits down next to him.

"You weren't answering your cell phone so I was worried something happen to you," the green hair alien answers her.

"Oh about that…you see…," she trails off in panicky voice.

"Ichigo, what happen?"

"Aoyama took my phone," she answers him.

"What!"

"Kisshu, please don't get angry. My mom must have let him in before I got home and maybe he took it while he was here."

"Or he stole it when he was kidnapping that robot."

"Umm do you really think he…"

"Ichigo, he is the Blue Knight and that hair matched his DNA."

"Maybe it's…," Ichigo begins to say, but the alien cuts her off.

Kisshu stands up and looks at her angrily. "Do you still love him?"

Ichigo looks at him confused and says, "What?"

"Do you still love him?"

"Why are you asking me such a thing!" Ichigo starts to raise her voice at him.

"I'll take that as yes. I can't stand that guy! Always beating me and taking you away from me! I thought that wouldn't happen again since we're together now, but I guess I was wrong! Goodbye!"

"Kisshu!" She shouts out his name and tries to stop as he teleports, but fails. Ichigo lies down on her bed and starts to cry until she falls asleep.

The next day Ichigo is standing on her school's roof, she looks over the city in sadness. Everything was going so well in their relationship then Aoyama came into the picture. The cat girl may care about him still, but she doesn't love him anymore. She thought Kisshu would understand that.

"So you had a fight?" asks a voice from behind her.

Ichigo turns around and sees the Blue Knight standing there. She then reaches into her pocket of he school's skirt and grasp her pendant in the palm of her hand just in case. "How did you know?"

"I knew he would get upset if I took your phone, plus I don't want you to call him once I take you away," he answers her.

"Aoyama, why are you doing this?" she asks him and starts to get out the mew pendant out of her pocket.

"Why did you fall in love with him when you told me you hated him so much? Why did you just leave me like that!?!" He yells at her and rushes towards her.

Ichigo gets out of the way and holds up her pendant. "MEW MEW STRAWBERRY METAMORPHOSIS!" she shouts at the top of her lungs and transforms into Mew Ichigo.

After she changes, Ichigo flies up into the air and heads towards the café. She feels him following after her so she lands onto the ground and starts to run on foot hoping to lose him.

The cat girl is now in downtown Tokyo and is suddenly knocked into a building from one of the Blue Knight's attacks. She tires to get up, but falls back to ground on her knees. The mew hears the knight walking towards her, but then he too his knock off his feet. She looks up an alien standing in front of her.

"Kisshu!" she says in shock.

He looks at her with a smile. "Sorry for getting mad at you last night just hearing his name upsets me."

"We'll talk about this later because hear he comes," she says and points to Aoyama.

Kisshu turns his attention back to him and gets his swords ready for battle, but the Blue Knight appears right in front of the green hair alien and knocks him aside and is hit into a lamp post. Then Blue Knight grabs the cat mew and knocks her out by pressing the pressure point on her shoulder.

Kisshu stands up quickly and tries to get Ichigo back, but the two of them teleport before he can reach them. The green hair alien falls to the ground and slams his fist on the ground and shouts really really loud, "ICHIGO!"

He keeps pounding on the ground as the tears fell down his face and hitting the sidewalk. The alien feel like it's his entire fault. He let his guard down and lost the love of his life so easily. Kisshu then stands up and wipes the tears from his eyes. Once he gets rid of the tears from his eyes, the alien teleports to Café Mew Mew.

Kisshu appears in front of the building and goes on inside. Lucky for him its close today and Ryou is sitting at one the tables installing some things on his laptop so he can make do until his big computer is up and running again. The blond hair boy looks up, when he hears the door open. He sees Kisshu standing there with a horrible look on his face.

"Ryou, I need you to find Ichigo now," he says in a demanding voice.

"Isn't she in school right now?"

"No the Blue Knight just kidnapped her. I was trying to save her," he answers and walks over to Ryou.

The blond hair boy is angry about what happen to the cat girl. He would have known that she transformed if his lab wasn't destroyed. Ryou turns to his laptop and tries to locate her pendant. At least he can still locate their pendants, but it can't tell him if they transform or not. Also, he can finally located Masha which he was about to do that before Kisshu walked in the café.

Kisshu watches him on the computer waiting. He wishes that he would hurry up because very second they waste something might be happening to Ichigo. The alien finally sees Ryou closing his laptop and hopes to God that he located Ichigo.

"I can't fine her because the GPS on her mew pendant has been disabled so was Masha's GPS," he explains to Kisshu.

Kisshu walks over to a wall and punches it. "Mark my words I will get you back Ichigo one way or another," he mutters to himself under his breath holding back tears.

* * *

An: This turn out way better from what I wrote down in my notebook. To me it flows better. Well, I'm back from vacation and while I was gone you saw I posted a new story up. It's another KxI story where Ichigo gets sick with the alien flu and Kisshu has to decide between her and his people. Also something else happens to Ichigo after she gets better and it has something with her and Kisshu getting really really close so it read because it will be awhile until I update again since I'm getting tons of school work. Please review! 


	21. Aoyama’s Pain

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twenty-one: Aoyama's Pain

Note:

Ribon not Ribbon: Tokyo Pop mistranslated it. The attack is really Ribon name attack! not Ribbon name attack! Ribon means reborn.

I will be going in out of flashbacks.

* * *

Ichigo wakes up and sits up from the ground she was on. The cat girl looks around and notices she's in a room that's cover in blue and there's nothing in it. Not even a door or a window. She just stands up and makes her weapon appear from her cat tail. She holds it up and shouts, "Ribon Strawberry Sup…"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you," says a dark voice cutting her off from bellowing her attack's name.

She looks around the room and sees no body is there, but her. "Where are you? And who are you?"

"I was the leader of the aliens, but because of you ruining everything."

Her eyes widen remembering when Kisshu let his leader's name slip. "Are you Deep Blue?"

"Did that idiot tell you about me?"

"Kisshu is not an idiot!" Ichigo screams at the voice

"I wasn't referring to him. I was referring to my host, but the green hair alien works too," he chuckles in an evil tone.

"Host?"

"I guess you don't about me and that idiot Aoyama. You see we are three persons in one. There's him, the Blue Knight, and me Deep Blue. The Blue Knight is just a perform of me. In a way I started to awaken because Aoyama tapped into my powers to save you all those times without even knowing it most of the time."

"Okay, but that doesn't explain why he kidnapped me if the Blue Knight's purpose was to protect me," Ichigo says slightly confused.

"You humans amuse me!" he cries with a laugh in his voice.

"What did you to do him!?!"

"Haha! You silly human that was your entire fault!" Deep Blue keeps on laughing at her.

Ichigo looks more confused then ever. She doesn't remember doing anything to that involves Deep Blue and Aoyama. "What did I do?"

"It happen two years ago…"

"_I guess it wouldn't hurt to go work, Kisshu did say he'll be okay," she says to herself out loud._

_Who's Kisshu?" asks a voice from behind her._

_Ichigo jumps and turns around and only to find a boy standing there with hurt look on his face. "Aoyama!_

"_I'm…uhh…," Ichigo blots out of room in the blink of an eye. She had a feeling she run into him soon, but not like this and by the looks of it her relationship his over with him._

"_Ichigo why?" He says quietly to himself and tears start to form in his eyes. The boy just walks up to the door in the room and walks out of it since the cat girl didn't close it behind her. He sees her running down the hall really fast trying to get away from him as soon as possible. Seeing this breaks his heart even more._

"No..," Ichigo says quietly and puts her hands over her mouth.

"Yep you broke his heart and because of that he let down the barrier that was there," Deep Blue says.

"Barrier?"

"There was a barrier that kept me from taking over the body, but once his feelings got all mixed up because he thought you didn't love him anymore it began to open…"

_Aoyama is in his room staring at the floor while he's sitting on his bed. His eyes are red and around them the skin is puffy. He's really upset that Ichigo doesn't love him any more. The boy can tell because by the way she mentioned this guy name and she kept running away from him all day. She also left the school right away and didn't bother explaining herself._

"_I see you are having issues," says a voice in his head._

_Aoyama looks up from the ground and looks around and sees no one in his room. He stands up and walks over to his window. The boy sees no one is out there either and just shrugs it off. He figures he's just hearing things._

"_I'm here and you're not going crazy," voice goes on._

"_Then where are you?" asks Aoyama._

"_Inside your head. I'm a part of you and I came here to help you. The name is Deep Blue."_

"_Deep Blue?"_

"So the part of the barrier that was broken allow you to talk to him?" asks Ichigo making sure she gotten everything straight.

"Yes and I was great way to start a new plan into effect since my old one was going to fail," answers Deep Blue.

"Your new plan? What was that?" the cat girl questions him.

"To use his emotions," the blue alien answers.

"_I s there anything you need? I can help you." asks Deep Blue._

"_How can you help me? My girlfriend left me for someone else," Aoyama says very sadly._

"_Yes and she had fallen in love with that stupid alien."_

"_Alien?"_

"_Oh you don't know? I thought you would know about Kisshu since you are the Blue Knight. He's the alien that always tried to win Ichigo's heart."_

"_That guy? But I thought she hated him," says Aoyama._

"_Love can work in many ways so do you want her back?" asks Deep Blue._

_Aoyama nods his head and answers, "Well yeah, but what can you do?"_

"_I can make you stronger. I'll show you how to transform into the Blue Knight with out needing that mew being in danger."_

"_Stronger? What will that do?"_

"_It will help you get the woman you love back and get rid of that fool. So do you trust me?" asks the blue alien._

"_Yeah," replies the boy._

"So your plan was to use him to kill Kisshu?" Ichigo asks the blue alien. She really doesn't understand that logic. "It's been two years you know."

"No, that's not my plan."

"Then what is it?"

"To keep his emotions running high so I can escape from that body. Two years a go after I half awaken I had him watch you and Kisshu. His feelings kept going out of whack and I was about to take over, but when he saw him and those other fools went back to the planet I had to make him train here so I can keep him on my side until Kisshu return to Earth," he answers with a laugh in his voice.

"I still don't get why you want to take over his body. The aliens' planet is safe. Isn't what you came here for to save them?"

"Ha!" He cries out loud. "You humans are so amusing. I was never here to help them. I wanted Earth for myself, but that was all ruin when Kisshu fallen in love with you and question me."

"So you're still after earth?"

"Yes and you're the key to it. I knew that fool would do anything for you so I had Aoyama kidnapped you thinking I was helping him to get you back. So now all I have to wait is for that fool to rescue you then that boy's feelings will go out of control then I can take over," he explains then at the end of speaking he left out a huge evil laugh.

"Why you!" Ichigo gets out her weapon and holds it up. She has to get it out of here so she's going to tried blow up the wall with her attack. "Ribon Strawberry Surprise!" Her attack flies across the room and hits the wall taht she's across from, but instead of blowing up the room it bounces back and hits her.

Ichigo didn't it suspect that to happen so she didn't doge. The attack makes her get flown back into the wall behind her. She sits up in pain and hears Deep Blue laughing at her misery.

"Humans really are stupid. Well, I must go see ya later," he says then his voice vanish from the room.

"Damn it!" Ichigo shouts and pounds her fist on the ground. "I wish there was a way to get out of here. I can't have Kisshu come get me or Deep Blue will fully awaken, but I may have no choice to stay here," she says to herself and leans her back against the wall that's behind her.

The cat girl just sits in that blue room thinking about how to get herself out of this without upsetting Aoyama enough to let Deep Blue to take over the body. She really blames herself for this because it probably would have never happen if she jut explained herself to him.

Ichigo stands up and paces the room. She feels like hours have past and that she's running out of time to save Aoyama from Deep Blue.

"Hey," says his voice from her behind her.

Ichigo turns her whole body around and sees Aoyama standing there. The cat girl takes a step back which was a big mistake. This action upsets Aoyama and the girl picks up quickly by seeing the look on his face. _'Oh great that damn alien really mess up his emotions so much that anything so small will make them run high_.'

"Why won't you like me?" he asks with a shaken voice.

Ichigo looks down at the ground. '_I'm sorry Kisshu, but I have to play along so that alien won't awaken.'_

"Are you going to answer me?"

The cat girl looks up from the floor and takes a deep breath. She's feels like dying after she says, "I'm sorry Aoyama I didn't mean to hurt your feelings. The truth is I still love you and I was stupid to fall for that green hair alien."

"Do you mean that?" he asks her.

Ichigo nods her head. "Of course I mean that."

The boy just walks on over towards the girl. Once he reached her, Aoyama puts his arms around her waist and embraces her. Ichigo has no choice and leans into him.

The cat girl feels the tension in atmosphere has calmed down a little bit. She sees this working and she hopes this will make Deep Blue go back to sleep. Also, if she gets Aoyama back on her side then he can take her back home without having Kisshu to rescue her. She hopes that he doesn't come and sees her acting this way towards Aoyama. It would crush his heart.

* * *

An: Please don't kill me! Ichigo still loves Kisshu and she'll always will. I just needed to make her being kidnapping be more interesting. I'm determining if Kisshu should see her showing love to him or not. Thanks for the reviews and keep them up! Oh and happy late Thanksgiving! 


	22. Trust or Betrayal?

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twenty-two: Trust or Betrayal?

Note:

Honorific: is use to address one's name. It is use for politeness and indicates one's relationship or status with other person.

-sama: Is a honorific to show great respect to another person.

* * *

The green hair alien is in room sitting on his bed which is located in the middle of the room. It's a queen size bed and beside it is a nightstand on the right. The room itself is messy with clothes and other items all over the floor. You can barley see the carpet. Up against the wall in the back is a T.V. stand and beside it is a dresser with clothes sticking out of the drawers. On the long wall on the right is a desk with a window next to it. The shades are pulled down making the room very dark. On the opposite wall on the left are two sidings doors that go into the closet. The door that leads into his room is on the same wall that his bed up against.

It's been three days since Ichigo was abducted and the green hair alien has been miserable ever since. After leaving Café Mew Mew, Kisshu went to Pai to see if he could help. Like with the blond hair boy, the green hair alien saw no luck locating her with Pai's help. This cause a heartache to alien and he's been in his room ever since.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is force to show love to her ex boyfriend and hates very second of it. She feels like that she's betraying Kisshu, but she has no choice. The cat girl needs to get Aoyama back on their side quickly before the green hair alien comes to save to her. Although she's starting to think that her actions are useless and it's too late to save Aoyama from Deep Blue.

The cat girl right now is sitting in that room waiting for Aoyama to come and visit her. While she's waiting for him, she notices something in corner of the room. The cat girl crawls on over there and when she reaches it, Ichigo eyes widen. The Aoyama some how drop her cell phone and this could be her way out. She can call her friends and Ryou can probably find the portal to get into this weird dimension. Then the mews can come and rescue her without Kisshu finding out her current situation.

She turns it on and the tiny screen lights it up. It takes a second for it to load and once it boots up it tries to find a single. A few seconds later, the cell phone's screen has a message pop up saying it find no single at all.

Ichigo sighs and puts the phone beside her on the ground. She leans against the wall that's behind her and tears start to fall from her eyes. Right now she feels like that there is no hope and she'll never see Kisshu again.

Back at Café Mew Mew, Ryou has been searching for the cat girl none stop. For the past three days he's been repairing his lab and has almost gotten everything back to normal. Ryou is in the middle of fixing the main computer's memory right now. He's been so absorbed in this that he forgotten about finding Masha which could be very helpful if you think about it. If you find him you'll find Ichigo.

The cook walks into the lab and sees his friend hard at work. He sees the lines under his eyes and can tell that he hasn't slept at all since the abduction of Ichigo. Keiichiro takes a step forward towards his friend. He stops when he reaches him and puts his hand on his shoulder.

The blond hair boy looks up and sees his friend standing there. He notices a look in his eyes saying he needs rest. Ryou just turns away and keeps on working on the memory to the main computer.

The cook just lets out a sigh and turns away from his friend. He hates to see Ryou like this. He knows it's very important to find Ichigo and Masha right away, but his friend still needs rest. People just can't go without it no matter what.

Ryou looks up from his work and turns his head to face Keiichiro's back. He heard the sigh he let out and knows what's going through his mind. "I'm not taking a break."

"You need it badly. You haven't slept in three days," the cook says back to his friend. "Ichigo will be fine. She's a tough girl."

Ryou shakes his head. "Who knows what the Blue Knight is doing to her. We should have never trusted him in the first place. I knew something would bad happen because of that."

Keiichiro shifts his head to face Ryou. "That's a risk you have to take with people. You can't always predict what they will do."

The blond hair boy just goes back to work not talking to his friend anymore. He can't waste any time at all.

The chef just walks on over to laptop since Ryou is working on the regular computer. He turns it on and waits for it to boost up. Once the start screen pops up, Keiichiro logs into it and waits for the rest of it to load. After the loading, the chef starts up a program and it pops up on the screen. The software that he loaded is for tracking people.

Ryou looks over to see what the chef is doing and notices the program that Keiichiro went into. "It won't work. The locating system isn't as strong has the main computer that's why I'm trying to get the memory back into as fast as I can."

"I'm not trying to find her pendant," Keiichiro replies to his friend. "I'm looking for someone else."

The blond hair boy just stares at him. "Who are looking for you? No one else, but Ichigo was kidnapped."

"I'm trying to locate Masha. You said three days ago you could finally find him before Kisshu came here to tell you about Ichigo."

Ryou just looks at the floor. He can't believe he forgotten to find the pink robot. He just had been too absorbed with finding Ichigo.

For the time being, Ichigo is still sitting in that room all alone. All she has been doing for the past hour is crying. She stops immediately, when sees the Aoyama appear in the room. The cat girl quickly wipes her tears and lucky for her he didn't see her crying.

"Hello," he says.

"Hi," she says quietly.

"I brought a gift for you," he says and gets something small at his pocket. He walks on over to her and puts in her hand.

She looks down at her right hand sees Masha in his miniature form. Her eyes widen when sees her little robot friend. The cat girl also notices that her little friend is turn off.

"Well, I got to go in train. Deep Blue still wants me to train," he says and disappears.

Ichigo just pets her little robot and it makes a pop noise. The robot has turn big and is back online. He turns around and looks at the cat girl. He then gives her a smile and nudges her neck happily.

"Masha," Ichigo mutters his name in relief.

"Ichigo! Ichigo!" he cries blissfully.

She hugs her little friend. "Did they hurt you?"

"Lost data! Lost data! Can't do certain things!" he answers her.

"I see, so Ryou can't find us?"

The little robot nods his head.

In the mean time, the cook is very discouraged because he can't find the little robot anywhere. Ryou is right the laptop isn't good enough than the main computer. Although Keiichiro is starting to think that even that won't help them find Ichigo or Masha.

"Got it!" shouts the genius boy.

The chef turns around from the chair he was sitting in and sees the main computer back up in running. He stands up and walks over to his friend. "Is the memory all restore?"

Ryou nods his head. "Yes now we have a stronger locator."

"Ryou..," Keiichiro trails off.

"It won't hurt to try. We got to give all we got," says the blond hair boy knowing that his friend was referring to the fact it's impossible to find them.

The cook nods his head. He prays that everything will work out okay.

The blond hair boy gets straight to work. On the locating device it reads that it can not find the two people they are looking for. The boy just slams his head down on the desk that he's sitting at.

Keiichiro puts his hand on his shoulder to comfort him. While doing this, the computer makes a weird noise. The boys both look up and sees that something pop on the computer.

Ryou starts typing and locator has the found a position to some device. The blond hair boy reads it and then leans back in his chair. His computer had found the single of Ichigo's cell phone.

The chef reads it too and a smile appears on his face. "Ryou, we can save her."

"Yes. I better call Kisshu. He gave me a code so I can contact Pai's computer before he left after I couldn't find Ichigo for him."

"I'll go alert the others," says his friend and he leave the room as quick as possible.

The blond hair boy gets out a piece of paper out his desk drawer. Kisshu written down the code for him and he put in his desk so he wouldn't lose it. Once he takes it out of his desk, Ryou types the code into the computer.

In seconds the computer loads the software into the computer. Now, Ryou can email Pai even though they are very far a part from each other. Once the software loads, Ryou writes Pai an email explaining what's going on and he had just found Ichigo's location. He sends it right away after typing and waits to get a respond.

Moments later the blond hair gets a reply from the purple hair alien, it states that he'll contact Kisshu and he'll be there as soon as possible.

Back on the planet Alien, Pai is at Kisshu's house. He's in front of the green hair alien's bedroom door pounding his fist on it since it's lock. "Oi!"

"Go away," the alien mutter softly, but Pai is still able to hear it thanks to his alien hearing.

"Kisshu, Ryou found Ichigo."

The purple hair alien hears a loud noise coming inside the room and moments later the door opens. The green hair alien stares at his friend with a look saying you better not be joking.

"I'm serious. He's waiting for you at the café."

Kisshu just slams the door to his room in his friend's face. He gets dress quickly and combs his hair to make it neat again. Then the alien disappears and reappears in Café Mew Mew.

Ryou, who was waiting for him in the dining hall, sees the alien appear in the room. He stands up from the chair he was sitting in and walks towards the door to the kitchen.

Kisshu figures this must mean fellow me and he does. They go into the kitchen and stop in front of a door that's on the back wall. The blond hair boy unlocks it and they both go on inside.

They go downstairs to the basement where the lab is located. Once they enter the lab, Ryou shows Kisshu the main computer. The green hair alien looks at it and sees where Ichigo is.

"Before we do anything I suggest we make a pla…," the blond hair boy trails off when he sees that the alien has already left the room. He just hits his head with his hand and mutters idiot under his breath.

Kisshu appears in the blue dimension. He recognizes the place since he had been here so many times previously, when Deep Blue talked to him and his other two friends. Although he has been here before, Kisshu is quite unfamiliar with the place. The alien just starts to wonder around.

Meanwhile, Ichigo is with Aoyama force to show love to him yet again. Every time she does this it fills pain in her heart. To make matters more worst Deep Blue senses that his favorite alien is in his domain.

If he had his own body and a face you would see a giant smile is on his face. He's been waiting for this for a long time. He waits for a couple of minutes until Kisshu reaches the area where the room lays hidden. Once Kisshu comes near it, the evil alien destroys the room to reveal the two people inside of it.

Kisshu eyes widen when he sees the two people. His heart starts to ache and tears start to form in his eyes. The green alien turns his back to the two people. "How…how…..dare you!!!!"

The two people finally notice the alien. The people of course are Aoyama and Ichigo who were just kissing each other. The cat girl stands up and starts to head over to the heartbroken alien.

"Kisshu, it's not…," she begins to say, but is cut off right away.

"I know what I saw! And you still like him!" Kisshu shouts at her.

"But, I…"

"But what? We both know what's truly going on. How could you betray me like that!?!" he screams at the top of his lungs.

Aoyama stands up from the ground that he was sitting on. If you look closely you can see that his body his shaking with anger. Seeing Kisshu made everything go wrong. Even though Ichigo has calm him down a bit Deep Blue can still awaken.

"Thank you so much," says the voice of the dark alien then it soon fades away.

Kisshu and Ichigo hear the voice so they look back at Aoyama. Then they see smoke appearing before them. It covers all over the boy and then they both see two eyes glowing red. Then it soon disappears and a tall alien stands before them. Aoyama has finally turned into Deep Blue.

Ichigo just covers her mouth and Kisshu takes a step backwards.

"Finally, I have a body of my own," Deep Blue says as he looks at down at his body observing it. He then looks up and has a smirk on his face. "Kisshu, get her."

Kisshu shakes his head. "No. You're not my leader"

"But she broke your heart once again. Are just going to let her go like that? If I were you I would seek revenge on her."

Ichigo looks at Kisshu and then at Deep Blue. She can't believe he would play that low. She then quickly reaches into her pocket and was about to grab her pendant, but gets distracted when a white light appears.

The three people look over to their right and see the mew mews standing there. Ryou found them the portal so they can teleport here. They act very rapidly once they emerge from the portal. They set off random attacks to confuse Deep Blue, Kisshu, and Ichigo. Zakuro then grabs the cat girl at once and drags her through the portal. The other mew mews follow close behind. They didn't get Kisshu knowing that he can teleport out on his own.

"So what are you going to do?" Deep Blue asks the other alien once the girls leave.

"I.."

"I think you should work for me again. If you do I'll help you get revenge on the woman that once "love" you. You should have known never to trust a human," the dark alien goes on.

Kisshu looks at the area where the portal was then he looks back at the other alien. "I'll work for you, Deep Blue-sama."

The alien grows an evil smirk across his face. "Excellent."

* * *

An: I am so sorry for delay. It's almost been a month. Friday night I was looking at this fic and I notice I haven't update since the 24th of November. I was like yikes! I better update soon as possible! Well, I love this chapter. I thought it turn out really nice. Yes I had to make Kisshu see them kissing because I'm evil like that!! (laughs evilly in the backround). Now, for some sad news the story is almost coming to an end. There will either be one chapter or two chapters left depending on how I write out the ending. I have already started the end of the last chapter. I'm just debating to split the end into two chapters or not. Don't worry though there will be a sequel! Also, please don't think that I was trying make Keiichiro and Ryou sound gay. Please review! 


	23. I Still Love You

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twenty-three: I Still Love You

An: OMG! An update! It took me about a month and 32 days since I last updated. I just been so occupied by other things and the fact I'm lazy when it comes to editing. Also, I have to go to school and I got into reading Twilight (excellent book to read you'll like it even if it is about vampires.) I would have updated last night, but I was playing my DS then watch Survivor while I was looking at Twilight fanart. Enjoy the long awaited chapter and the ending will kill you!

* * *

Ichigo is sitting in the lab downstairs with the other mews. Ryou called a meeting for their next move. The cat girl is barley paying attention to the meeting since she's too worried about Kisshu. She wonders where he went to. He can teleport on his own so why haven't he show up at the café? All these thoughts are running through her mind.

"Ichigo," says Ryou who have just notice that the cat girl's space out face.

She looks at the blond hair boy. "What?"

"Why aren't you paying attention?" he asks her in a stern voice.

She looks away. "No reason."

"Then concentrate! We need to defeat the new enemy before he does anything to earth!"

"Just fill me in later with the details," she says and gets up and leaves.

"Ich..," the blond boy begins to say, but the wolf girl cuts him off.

"I'll talk to her," she says and goes after the cat girl.

The wolf girl enters the stairwell and runs up it trying to catch up to her friend. She reaches the top and opens the door that leads into the kitchen. Zakuro then heads into the dinning hall, when she enters the room there is no sign of Ichigo. Zakuro was about to leave too, but she hears in her name being called. She just turns around and sees the fish girl has just entered the room all out of breath. Lettuce just ran up the stairs to catch up with her friend.

"What is it, Lettuce?"

"Ryou, says there's trouble somewhere in the city," she answers when she catches her breath.

"Trouble?"

Lettuce nods.

"So Deep Blue is attacking already?"

The fish girl looks away and shakes her head. "No, it's Kisshu…"

The wolf girl eyes widen and then she looks out the front doors. "Has Ryou contacted Ichigo's pendant?"

Lettuce shakes her head. "No..he hasn't yet, but he's going to…."

"Tell him I'll get her," Zakuro cuts her off and blots out the door.

The fish girl hurries back down to the basement to alert the others about the wolf girl's action. Once she gives them the messages, the rest of the mews go off to find Kisshu.

Meanwhile, the cat girl is sitting on a bench in a park. She's has Masha hanging off of her cell phone. The cat girl keeps glancing at him waiting for one of his alien alert cries. She's deeply concern about Kisshu's disappearance.

She leans back against the bench and lets out a deep sigh. She then closes her eyes and sees Kisshu's facial expression after he saw her kiss her old boyfriend. The look on his face that he give her will make it really hard to explain herself to him. The girl really wishes he didn't get so jealous easily.

"Boys," she mutters to herself and opens her eyes to look at the sky.

After awhile the cat girl gives up, she stands up and decides to head home. Her parents are probably worried about her since she was gone for quite awhile. The cat girl then begin to leave the park, but stops her path when she hears a loud noise.

She looks around and sees people running down the sidewalk outside of the park in terror. Ichigo hears Masha screaming alien and she figures that Deep Blue is attacking. The cat girl dives into some bushes that she is near and transforms into Mew Ichigo. Once transformed the cat girl jumps out of the plants and heads over to the location that's being attack. The moment she reaches the place she stops dead in her tracks, when she saw who is attacking.

The person who's attacking hears her tail bell ring, when she can to complete halt. The attacker turns around and sees her standing there at awe. The person starts to form a huge smirk across his face..

The cat girl is lost with her words and can't bring herself to talk to him. She just puts her hands over her mouth and closes her eyes. She can't believe that Kisshu is the one attacking this part of town.

"Aren't you going to attack me, Koneko-chan?" he asks.

The cat girl flinches when he said her pet name. The way he said it reminds her the time when they were enemies. He always said that name so mockingly that she hated it that name so much.

"Well?"

Ichigo shakes her head. She still lost in words from the shock, when she saw him attacking the town.

"You're not going to fight, huh? Well, I guess that leaves you wide open," he says and charges at her with his swords.

The cat girl is still just standing there. Her feet are frozen and she can't bring herself to move out of the way. The alien is almost near her, but a purple figure comes out of no where and pushes her out of the way. The two beings land of the left side of Kisshu and they both fell to the ground. Ichigo looks up and sees Zakuro on top her. The wolf girl quickly gets up and makes her weapon appear. She gets ready for attack, but the cat girl grabs hold of her around her waist.

"Please don't hurt him," she finally speaks at last. "Please don't."

Zakuro looks at her friend and says very quietly, "Ichigo…"

Kisshu laughs at Ichigo when she said those words to her friend. "Like you care anyway. You like that human remember?"

The wolf girl looks at her friend with a puzzled look on her face. Ichigo just ignores that lets go of Zakuro. She then starts walking towards Kisshu and stops when she gets right in front of him.

The alien raises his eyebrow and wonders what the mew is up to. He just backs away slowly and stops when there is a good distance between them.

"Kisshu," Ichigo says. "Why are you doing this?"

"Because you betray me," he answers.

"No, I didn't. Deep blue is probably making you think that because your feelings are hurt really badly. He knows that your heart is weak so that makes you easy to trick."

Kisshu doesn't say anything and attacks her with his swords. The cat girl doges and keeps on evading his attacks. This goes on for awhile until the alien hits the girl really hard into a lamppost. He walks up to her and is about to make the final blow, but Zakuro stops him.

"RIBON ZAKURO PURE!" The assault comes at Kisshu and it wraps around his body and he falls to the ground as the wolf girl screams her attack

Ichigo tries to get back to her feet, but falls on her knees instantly. Her right side is in deep pain. One of Kisshu's swords stabs her there while she was trying to doge him. The wound is bleeding pretty badly. She just keeps on trying to stand back up, but keeps on falling to the ground.

Zakuro rushes over to her friend when she saw in the girl in pain. She helps her up and has her lean against her so can stay on her feet. The wolf girl glances at Ichigo's wound sees that it's pretty deep.

Kisshu takes this time to break free from the purple whip and turns around face to face them. He sees the blood dripping down from Ichigo's side. The alien then looks at her face and sees the agonizing look in her eyes.

"How dare you," says Zakuro when she sees the alien looking at them. The wolf girl has no idea what's going on, but something must have happen between the two.

Kisshu doesn't say anything and keeps looking at Ichigo. The alien then looks down at one of his swords and sees her blood dripping off of it. His eyes widen realizing how much he hurt her and then disappears.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo cries out to him before he teleported away, but he doesn't answer.

The alien appears back at the blue domain. He sees Deep Blue coming and he bows. "I destroy half of the town."

"Good and the girl?" he asks.

"I almost had her," he says quietly.

"Kisshu, don't let those feelings you had for her come back. She hurt you so much that she doesn't deserve to live."

"Yes," he answers and hearing what Deep Blue said that he forgets his guilt that was staring to form. His feelings were hurt so badly that he can believe what anyone says to him about the cat girl.

"So she's injured right?"

Kisshu nods.

"Why don't you trick her and then kidnapped her and her bring back here. Then we can finish her off for good."

"Hai."

"They probably took her back to the café so go there and wait for the prefect moment."

Kisshu bows again and teleports to the Café Mew Mew.

Deep Blue just smirks and says, "Fool."

The green hair alien appears on the rooftop. He then flies to the backyard and finds a window that looks into the basement. He peeps in and sees Ichigo sitting in a chair all alone clutching her side. Kisshu waits for a few seconds before he does anything, he wants to make sure that no one is coming. Once he's sure that the cost is clear, the alien taps on the window to get the girl's attention.

Ichigo looks up and sees him. She then runs over to the backdoor ignoring the fact that she's injured. The cat girl opens it and goes outside. Once outside in the backyard, the girl limps over to him.

"Hi," he says very quietly.

"Kisshu, what are you doing here?" she asks.

"I came to tell you I am sorry. I don't know what I was thinking," he lies to her.

"Really?"

He nods.

Ichigo is so scatterbrained that she believes him. She smiles at him and hugs him happily. "I'm so glad your back."

Kisshu stands for a few seconds debating if he should kidnap her or not. Maybe Deep Blue is really tricking him or he could be telling the truth and Ichigo never loved him. He makes up his mind and pushes her off him gently so he can grab her by the arm. The alien then takes them to the hideout.

When they appear there, Ichigo realize she was fooled and pushes away him. She tries to escape, but Kisshu just grabs her by the arm and touches the area that's wounded and she lets out a cry of pain. This stops her from struggling.

"Good job, Kisshu," says the dark alien. "Hello, Ichigo. Are you ready to die?"

"Die," Ichigo mutters and looks at the green hair alien.

Kisshu doesn't look at her.

"Yes, Kisshu needs to take revenge on you for deceiving him."

"I never did!"

"So why were you kissing my host?"

"I was trying to stop you from taking over!"

"Hmp, Kisshu don't believe her and take her to a room to end her life," he says and turns away.

"Hai," says the alien he drags her off.

"Kisshu, you can't!" the cat yells at him tries to break away, but her injury cuts down her strength.

He doesn't answer her.

"Please stop! Deep Blue is lying to you!"

They are now in a room and the alien throws her up against a wall. He gets out one of his swords. He bends down in front of her and pins her to wall with his free hand. He pulls back the sword.

"Kisshu, please don't do this I still love you!" She screams at the top of her lungs and tears starts to come down her face.

The alien aims for his target and thrust the sword forward. The weapon hits his target and the cat girl lets out a loud horrible scream.

* * *

An: See isn't the ending great? A big cliffy! Did he kill her or is she still alive? Who knows…well I do since I'm the author. Alright everyone the next chapter is the last chapter. Yes this story is coming to an end. The last chapter should come quicker then this one since I wrote the ending for it three months ago. All I need to do is add in the beginning and the middle and then edit it. Please review! 


	24. An Everlasting Promise

You Are Not Alone

By: Mew Ami

Chapter Twenty-four: An Everlasting Promise

Note:

Ne: in the beginning of a sentence it can mean hey and at the end it means right. It's like how we say huh at end of a sentence when we want people to agree with us.

* * *

The alien aims for his target and thrust the sword forward. The weapon hits its target and the cat girl lets out a loud horrible scream. The scream goes on for awhile, but her mouth is soon covered by a hand.

Ichigo's eyes were close, when he hit her so she opens them up and sees him sitting there in front of her. She looks up and sees the dragon sword right above her head almost toughing her hair. She glances back at the alien with a confuse look on her face.

"Didn't have to scream that loud," he finally speaks to her.

The girl removes his hand off of her mouth. "Well, excuse me for thinking that I was going to die."

"Sorry," he mutters and stands up.

"Where are you going?"

"To stop Deep Blue," he answers and begins to walk away.

"Kisshu, wait!" She cries out and stands up. She tries to run to catch up to him, but since she's injured she falls to the ground.

The alien glances back her and rushes over to her. "You shouldn't move."

"I wouldn't be in this situation if some one didn't stab me that hard in my side," she growls at him. Ichigo didn't mean to say that the wound in her side is kind of making her grumpy.

Kisshu looks away. "You shouldn't be here with that kind of injury." He then stands up and gets out one of his swords. The alien takes the weapon and tares a hole in the air to make a portal.

Ichigo knows what he's up to when the portal opens up. She tries to get up to get away, but the alien grabs her and lifts her up into his arms. The girl starts to struggle, but he won't let go of her.

"This is for your own good, Ichigo," he says as they walk towards the portal.

"But I can't let you fight alone!" she shouts.

He lets out sigh. "I'm tying to make my mistakes up to you…"

Ichigo stops struggling to look at him. She can see the guilt in his eyes.

"You probably hate me by now," he says quietly.

"Kisshu, that's not…" The girl is cut off, when the alien pushes her gently into the portal. He then goes off to find the dark alien.

The green hair alien walks back to the room where he last talked to Deep Blue. He stands in the center with both of his weapons out. He stays on his guard just in case the dark alien comes out of no where and attacks him.

"You really are hopeless fool," says a voice that echoes through the room.

Kisshu twirls around and sees Deep Blue standing there with his long sword out. He puts up his swords up in front of his face to prepare for an attak on Deep Blue.

The dark alien laughs at him cockily. "Do you really think you can beat me?"

"It's worth a shot," he snaps back at him.

"Fine, I'll fight, but it won't take very long. Then once I kill you then I'll get rid of that girl myself."

Kisshu just puts his swords together and a blue light comes out and aims at the dark alien. The blue alien just flies up in the air and lands behind the green hair alien. Then he slashes Kisshu from the behind.

The green alien is knocked into one of the walls. He lets a terrible cry of pain and the dark alien laughs at him.

"This too easy!" he shouts in a smug voice.

Meanwhile, the cat girl lands on the ground of the basement in Café Mew Mew. She puts her hand on the side that hurts. She then takes her hand off of it and looks at it. The girl sees that there is blood on her hand. The wound had reopened from her moving around so much.

"Ichigo!" cries a voice.

The girl turns her head around and sees Keiichiro standing there. He then rushes over to her side and bends down next to her.

"What happen to you? Where did you go?" he asks her in a concern voice. "We were looking for you all afternoon."

"I got kidnapped by Kisshu, but he let me go and went off to fight Deep Blue," she answers.

"All by himself?"

The girl nods and tears start to fall from her eyes.

"Ichigo, don't worry. I'll call the others to inform them that you are okay and then we'll go to that location of the portal from earlier that leads us to Kisshu and the other mews can help fight Deep Blue," says the cook when he saw the tears coming out of the girl's eyes.

"You do that," she mutters quietly.

The cook leaves the room and goes upstairs quickly to get some items to tend the cat girl's wound. The moment after he left Ichigo stands up and walks over to the computer. She's going to see if Ryou has anyway to contact the other two aliens. The girl's hoping that she can convince one of them to help her.

She shakes the mouse and the computer screen glows. She just awoken the computer from it's screen saver. The girl is happy that blond boy forgot to lock the computer because she doesn't know his password. Once the screen turns on she goes into his email which he left open and looks for aliens' email addresses. The girl sees Pai's and tries him first knowing that Taruto probably wouldn't help her. Ichigo clicks on his name and d a screen pops up that allows her to compose an email. She types it up explaining the current situation and that's urgent that he came back to earth. The girl sends it right away and then prays that purple hair alien is on his computer.

Luck is on her side at the moment and the purple hair alien appears right behind her. He walks up to her and taps on her shoulder. This action makes her jump and she twirls around quickly. A smile of relief appears on her face, when she sees him standing there.

"You said Deep Blue has awaken?" he asks her. The cat girl's email only said that the dark alien is alive and that she needs his help.

The girl nods. "Yes, and I need you to take me to his dimension. Kisshu is there fighting him right now all alone and there is no way he can defeat him."

Pai sighs and says, "He really is an idiot."

"Will you do it?" she asks him.

The purple alien was about to answer, but the cook comes back into the room with some bandages in his hands. He stops in the doorway, when he sees Pai standing there with Ichigo.

"What's going on?" asks the chef looking at the girl.

"Pai, is going to take me to Kisshu," she answers.

"Ichigo, you can't go you're too weak."

"I don't care! Kisshu thinks I hate him! Even after I told I still love him, when he was about to kill me! I need to make things better and save Aoyama!"

"Aoyama?" says Pai in a puzzle voice.

"Aoyama is Deep Blue's host," the girl explains to him.

"Ichigo, I'm sorry, but you can't go," says Keiichiro drawing the attention back to main subject of the conversation.

The girl just shakes her head. She's going to go no matter what. "I can't let Kisshu get hurt."

The cook then looks at the purple hair alien. "So what are you going to do?"

The alien thinks for a moment before he answers. He's unsure what to do since Ichigo is hurt and Kisshu would murder him for allowing her to go in that condition. On the other hand his friend could be killed by the dark alien. He makes his decision and grabs the girl by her arm and they teleport.

The two people appear in the blue domain a few seconds later. The girl gets out of Pai's grip and transforms into Mew Ichigo. She then runs off to search for her love one and Deep Blue. Pai follows close behind knowing he may need to take part in the battle.

Moments later, they both reach the two aliens that are fighting. Ichigo puts her hands over her mouth, when she sees how injured Kisshu is. The green hair alien has been stab in several places causing blood to pour out a little bit around his stomach area.

The girl gets out her weapon at once and shouts, "RIBON STRAWBERRY SURPRISE!!" The attacks hits Deep Blue into a wall which he didn't see coming because he didn't notice her and Pai appearance.

Kisshu looks over and sees them. "What are you guys doing here?"

"She made me bring her here," answers Pai.

"And you listen to her?!?" he shouts at his friend in anger.

"Like it matters anyway. You all are going to die," says the dark alien and stands up from the ground he land on. He then walks forwards towards the people. "And she's first to go!" He then disappears and reappears right in front of Ichigo. The girl didn't see that coming so he hits her with his sword to the floor.

"ICHIGO!!" Kisshu screams on top of his lungs and rushes over to the dark alien. Once he reaches him, the alien stabs his swords into the dark alien's right side.

Deep Blue grabs the weapons at once and pulls them out his side. He then lifts Kisshu somewhat in the air and kicks him in the stomach. The impact of that blow sends the green hair alien flying in the air. He was about to hit the wall, but Pai appears behind him to catch his fall.

Ichigo uses her arms to push her up from the ground slightly and she looks behind her. She sees Deep Blue standing there right behind her. She tries to get away, but he grabs her by her hair on the top part of her head.

Meanwhile in Ryou's lab, Keiichiro is explaining to the other mews and the blond boy about what happen to Ichigo. The blond boy is angry at him for letting Pai take her to Deep Blue.

"How could you!" he shouts.

"Ryou, calm down, okay? Just listen to me for one more second."

The blond boy stops talking and waits to hear what else he has to say.

"Masha is with her and we'll be able to see what's going on because of his web camera," he goes on. He then turns on the web cam and everyone sees Deep Blue has Ichigo in his clutches.

"Girls, do you remember where the portal is?" Ryou asks the mews.

"Yes," answers Minto.

"Good, now go help her!" he commands them in an urgent voice.

"Wait," says the chef and the attention turns back to him. "The computer has detected Mew Aqua in that area."

"Are you serious?" asks Ryou.

Keiichiro nods. "Take Ichigo the Mew Aqua Rod."

Ryou leaves the room for a second and comes back in with the rod in his hands. "Here make sure Ichigo gets it."

"We will," says Minto. They take the rod and leave the café. Then the four girls hurry on over to the portal.

In the meantime, Deep Blue still has a hold of Ichigo. He has very evil smile on his face and grabs her to hold her against his chest. He then turns around to face the other two aliens who were coming to save Ichigo. They both stop running, when the dark alien puts his sword to her throat.

"Now, if you two move one more step, she'll die," he says.

"Don't!" shouts Kisshu.

"Hmm I might as well kill her though. There's no point using her as a hostage since you two are next," he says in a dark voice.

"Please don't!" the green hair alien begs.

The dark alien lets out an evil laugh and while he's laughing the Ichigo bites his arm. She bits him so hard that she release from his grip. Then Ichigo runs over to the other two aliens before Deep Blue can get a hold of her again.

"Damn you!" he shouts as he looks at his arm. She bit him pretty badly for blood to come gushing out. Then a small glow of white light comes into view from his arm that got hurt.

"ICHIGO!" screams a bunch of loud voices.

Ichigo, Kisshu, and Pai turn around and see the mew mews running up to them. Zakuro who is holding the rod throws it towards her.

The cat girl catches it and looks confuse.

Pai understands what's going and makes his fan appears. He then flies towards the dark alien and uses his weapon to knock him into another wall. He then gets out of the way and looks back at the cat girl. "That was Mew Aqua that came out of him! Use now before it disappears!"

The cat girl rushes over to the area where the drop of Mew Aqua landed. She holds up her weapon and shouts, "Mew Aqua Rod, Shining!" The rod shines and she continues to shout, "RIBON AQUA DROPS!"

The cat girl glows and she beings to twirl around in a circle. She holds up the rod straight into the air and the attack goes everywhere. The Mew Aqua tares apart Deep Blue and Aoyama making the alien leave the body. Deep Blue vanishes and Aoyama falls to the ground. The Mew Aqua is also destroys the blue domain and all of the people return to Earth. They appear safely on the ground in middle of the park that's right outside of Café Mew Mew.

Ichigo stops glowing and turns her back to face the others. She sees Pai helping Kisshu sit down under a tree to rest. She dashes over there and comes to a stop, when she reaches them. The cat girl then sits beside the injured Kisshu.

Tears fill her eyes in relief to see that he isn't seriously hurt. Ichigo hugs him, but Kisshu pushes her away lightly. She then looks back in him in surprise and gives him a baffle look.

"You still love me?" he asks her, when she gave him that look.

"Of course, Kisshu, why did you think I didn't?"

"Because I almost kill you and you…kiss him…"

Ichigo sighs. "Man, I thought you figure that out when I shouted that I still love you." She hits her forehead slighting as she talks. "I only pretend to like Aoyama to try prevented Deep Blue from coming out."

Kisshu looks the other way. He feels ashamed for not trusting her. The alien doesn't face her until she pulls his face towards her with her hand. Then the girl kisses him gently on the lips.

"Kisshu, don't worry I'll forgive you for mistrusting me. People make mistakes," she says softly and stokes his hair after she finished kissing him.

"But I fell for Deep Blue," he protests. He thinks Ichigo shouldn't forgive him.

"Hey," says Aoyama. The both of them look up and see the boy standing there. "If I were you I would accept her forgiveness and stay with her as long as you can. You're lucky to have a girl like her."

"Aoyama..," Ichigo says softly. "Do you really mean that?"

He nods. "Yeah and I hope you two will be very happy together."

"Umm I'm really sorry about what happen two years ago. I should have talked things out with you then maybe any of this would have never happen," Ichigo tells him.

"Like you said people make mistakes and I'll forgive you. Now, I hope we can just be friends," he says with a smile on his face.

"I would like that ne, Kisshu?" Ichigo asks the alien looking at him.

"Yeah that would be nice," he answers. "But you have to promise that's she mine forever and you can never have her back." The green hair alien puts his arms around her waist gently and pulls her close to his chest.

"I promise," the boy chuckles.

"Kisshu!" Ichigo shouts at him.

"What? When you said you love me automatically makes you mine forever."

"Then I should have never fallen love with you."

"Koneko-chan your words hurt me."

"Kidding!" she says happily and kisses him again, but his cheek.

Aoyama bids them farewell and hurries home knowing that his family is very worry about him. After he's gone, the others help Ichigo and Kisshu into the café so they can get heal. Once inside, Lettuce puts some bandages on Ichigo, while Pai does the same to Kisshu.

"Pai, that hurts!" he whines.

"Would you shut up and hold still."

"No!" he says and moves him body to prevent his friend from healing his wounds. "Only, Ichigo can heal me."

"I'm little busy right now. Lettuce isn't done yet."

"Hmp!" Kisshu crosses his arms and begins to pout.

Pai rolls his eyes and grabs his arm. He then continues to heal him spite his protesting. "You're such a baby."

"But, he's my baby," says Ichigo and giggles.

"Hey!" Kisshu says.

"There done at last," the purple alien says.

"Yay! But now I need to place to stay," he says happily and looks at the cat girl.

"That won't happen, Kisshu," says Pai before Ichigo could respond.

The alien looks at his friend in confusion. "Why not?"

"After, I told you Ryou and Keiichiro found Ichigo your mother wanted me to tell you something," he repiles. "She's wants to stay on our planet to focus on your studies. She wasn't happy, when your school call telling her that you were skipping."

Kisshu sighs and looks at Ichigo. "I'm sorry, but I have to leave again. But I will come back will you wait for me?" he asks her.

Ichigo nods. "I'll always wait for you."

"Good, put just in case," he says and reaches into his pocket and pulls out a little black box. "I have been keeping this for awhile. I hope it didn't get damage during the fight." He then gets up from a table he was sitting on and walks over to cat girl. He hands her the box.

The cat girl opens the case and sees a ring inside. The ring is sliver and has a small blue gem in the middle of it. The alien grabs the box back and takes it out it. He then places it on her left ring finger.

"It's pretty, but why are you giving me this?" she asks him gazing at the ring.

"It's a promise ring," he answers.

Ichigo smirks. "I see. You just want the boys to know I'm already taken."

He nods and returns the smirk. "Of course. So do you accept?"

"Yes," she says and stands up from a chair she was sitting on and kisses him on the cheek.

"I'll miss and I love you," he says.

"Same here and I love you too."

He looks back at Pai and purple hair alien walks on over to him. He then grabs him by his shoulder and they disappear.

Ichigo feels her arm being yank and she looks down. She sees Minto holding her hand looking at the ring. "Wow, this looks real."

"Minto!!" Ichigo yells in anger.

"Umm please don't move her. I'm not done tending to her wounds," the fish girl says interrupting the conversation before it turns ugly.

The bird girl just walks away and leaves.

"Must she always be a snob?" Ichigo asks Lettuce.

Lettuce chuckles a bit. "She may envy you bit since you're promising a boy that you'll marry him."

Ichigo smirks. "Finally I have something she doesn't have."

Meanwhile in the dark shadows a figure is lurking there. The figure just makes a fist with its hand. "They will pay for what they have done to me. I'll return someday and Earth will be mine!"

* * *

An: That's it! The story is done! But don't be sad because there will be a sequel! Now, for those who have never seen the anime. Mew Aqua Rod can only be use by Ichigo and in one of the episodes Ryou gave it to her. Thank you so much for all your reviews and I hope you will all read the sequel. I should have the summary post next week on my profile. I just want don't want to give away the ending for those who haven't read this chapter yet. The story itself will be posted either in the next month or the end of this month. Once again thank you so much for all the reviews. I can't believe how popular this story got. See ya all in Eternal Love! Please review! 


End file.
